In Between
by Patch-of-Grey
Summary: SEQUEL TO DOWN UNDER. With the Cloud kingdom advancing and the Princess in the Desert Kingdom its up to Prince Shin-Ten and Neji to decode the Hyuga connection between the two kingdoms while at the same time, grind truth about Neji's mother.
1. Chapter 1

Talk about a rough morning. The Hyuga was relieved of his night watch around the Princess' mansion around the thirteenth chime of the clock. However, he'd been outside since the fourth chime. Night time sucked during the winter. All he did was hang around on the roof of the mansion, looking out for any suspicious figures that could loom in the distance. But he in fact only saw the nobles of the high ring go about the garden having their litter affairs and getting intimate. The Uchiha guards didn't even stop them, which Neji was a bit shocked about. When an Uchiha guard called up to him to go back inside, the assassin dropped his belt with his blades and daggers (curtesy of Tenten's personal Royal black smith) and stripped of his black jump suite with the king's crest on the left arm. In his under garment, he pulled out his pony tail and slumped into bed. He was awakened at the sixth chimed to be ready for the princess to awake at the eighth chime. It only took the Hyuga about twenty minutes to wash and dress. He had trekked quickly down to the mansion kitchen and grabbed whatever the cook had out for him. He'd eat carefully and drained down a cup of tea. Tsunade, who had been up since he crack of dawn, would give him the run down of the day before going to wake the princess for her lessons with Lady Kurenai. Right when Tenten was dressed and had eaten, he was waiting right outside her door and offered his arm to her. Today they would ride into the village so Tenten and visit the peasant schools.

Well, they weren't typical peasants. In the golden kingdom, the lowest ring had more farms and shops. They weren't even that dirty or wore rags. The main market place was in the lower ring which is where nobles and other alike mingle and shop.

The schools they visited were all girl's schools. Tenten would watch as the teacher held the lessons. Lady Kurenai would point out different activities and things that would benefit them when they became wives or nannies or even dress makers. The little girls would run up to Tenten and give her home made gifts. Neji watched as the princess accepted them with a smile and put everything in a golden box. After the schools, they went back toward the palace where the princess washed, changed, and got ready for her morning tea time with the Desert Prince. Neji would escort her into the palace where the Prince would stay in one of the studies. He would stand outside of the door and wait until she came out. There wasn't much speaking between the them, but when she walked out, she'd have a polite smile on her face.

But then, there wasn't much to do. So, the pair ended up in a closet before being spotted by any of the Uchiha guards roaming the halls.

"Damn, I can't believe it's been a year already." Neji said as he pressed his lips against hers.

Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. She couldn't believe it either. Every day was the same routine with him around. The only difference was that she had started to train with him. A few months after Temari had gotten married to Shikamaru, she had stopped coming to the training chambers. They had gotten married in the Desert Kingdom in early winter. It was perfect since back in the home it was beginning to snow; the warmth of the desert was welcoming. They had returned to the Golden kingdom soon after.

"I can't believe we're in a closet..." Tenten hummed as Neji trailed his lips down her neck.

Grunting, the Hyuga cupped her face in his hands and lightly sucked on her bottom lip. It was better than their other hiding place which was in her tower by the telescope. The assassin untied her corset and pulled her hips into his. This was common; them hiding out and fondling each other. A moan escapes the princess' lips as he kissed her collar bone. Neji looked at down and hushed her; They needed to stay quiet. Anyone could be passing at any time. After a pause of the assassin listening to the footsteps in the hallway, he looked at her. Even in the dark he could tell that her cheeks were pink and puffy by his kisses and by the way she hung onto him, she was definitely ready to keep going...further. When he heard no other footsteps, the assassin pulled her back into an embrace. His hands trailed up her skirts. He touched every inch of her, her skin was incredibly soft beneath his callused hands. With her corset nearly completely off, he stuck his face into her breasts. Tenten tried to bite back a moan; in result a high pitched squeak escaped from her throat.

Suddenly, Neji's hand shot to her mouth. Tenten's eyes went wide as the assassin stood there glancing at the closet door.

"Fuck." He hissed.

"What?" She whispered.

"We have been found." He replied.

Tenten quickly adjusted and tightened her corset.

"By whom?"

"Who do you think..." Neji groaned.

The door opened and the crowned Prince stood in the door way, a frown on his face.

"Really?" He hissed. "In the palace closet no less?"

Neji rolled his eyes and gave the princess a quick peck on the lips before stepping back from her.

"I told you to be discrete." Shin-Ten scoled at him.

"We were. However, you seem to end up walking in on us every time and causing a commotion."

It was an exaggeration, but it was true. Shin would always find the pair somewhere making out and have to break it up before it got too far. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he pulled his sister from the closet and helped her adjust her dress.

"Oh, don't let your crown weigh down your brow, Shin." Tenten huffed as she was dragged down the halls by her brother's hand.

"You are to be married, Tenten. You can't keep doing this!" He shot a look at Neji. "Especially not in the palace."

Shrugging, the assassin followed behind the Royal siblings. He couldn't help himself. Be ogre reaching a tea room in the palace, the Hyuga glanced a clock on the wall.

"Well, I will leave you here for a few hours while you two have tea and talk to nobles about nothing."

"Where are you going?" Tenten asked.

"To take a nap. Itachi has agreed to watch over you until your afternoon snack so I can get some sleep. I've been on your roof all night." Neji said as he turned on his heel and walked back to the mansion.

OOooOoOOoOoOOoOoOOOoooO

The assassin slammed himself onto his bed after ditching his belt. The sweet feeling of the cushions on his face was absolutely divine...too bad he couldn't enjoy it in piece.

"Master...what do you want?" He groaned.

The Keep master stood by his window. Chuckling, the old man threw a scroll on the assassin bed. Neji didn't bother opening it.

"Since you're not too busy now a days perhaps you have time to run a little errand for me."

"Can't. Body guard of the princess." The Hyuga replied.

"Your alliance is still with the guild. I have already spoken to the King. Tenten is to reside on Uchiha grounds until you return."

Rolling over, the assassin propped himself on his shoulders and yawned.

"What exactly do I have to prove that the King will allow me to leave the princess' side?"

There was a knock on the door. Itachi excused himself as he entered.

"Ah, Master Jiraiya, you're already here." the Uchiha guard said.

The Hyuga cocked an eyebrow and sighed.

"How much?"

"A pound of gold pieces."

Neji's ears perked up. A pound is about seven-hundred gold pieces. He could buy himself some new casual outfits and boots with that...

"And who, exactly is requesting the...extraction?" The assassin asked.

Both Master and student understood that with someone else in the room, they had to be careful what they said. The Master had explained to Neji that he didn't fully trust the Uchiha. It was alright to talk about work, but they couldn't get into specifics around them. This was proven a bit difficult since the Hyuga took residence on the palace grounds where he Uchihas were watching the Master's every move.

"An old customer. Meet me at the Keep once you've read through the assignment. They will be meeting us there at the eighteenth chime." Jiraiya stated before winking and exiting the room.

Itachi nodded at the Master as he left and looked to the Hyuga who laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Are you not going to look at the scroll?" He asked.

Neji grunted in response.

"I will after my nap."

"You assassins are very peculiar, I must admit."

The Hyuga hummed.

"Ask me anything."

Itachi blinked. Even the most intelligent Uchiha had no idea about the Assassin Culture. It was a mystery really since it was never a necessity to know about it. Within the year, Itachi gathered that Neji was rather nonchalant about his work and never truly seemed to shift emotions. He rarely saw the assassin with a pleasant expression or an enraged one.

"How much do you actually make annually?"

Neji shrugged.

"I work on commission."

"Have you gotten requests since you have begun working for the princess?" The Uchiha asked.

"No. The missions go about as the Master sees fit. If he feels that a certain request requires a more trained...dashing, clean kill assassin...he comes to me. Those are the more high paying ones. Or I get requested by name." The Hyuga yawned.

"So, you're a special case then." Itachi leaned against the door frame.

"Obviously... Hence the title of 'legend'. Why...do you need me to do something?"

The Uchiha looked at him for a moment.

"No," he shook his head. "Not yet."

The door opened and closed. Neji peek over and saw that the Uchiha had left. Smashing his face back into the pillows, he dozed off.

OOoOooOoOooOOooOOoOOoOoo

The Prince sighed as he sat in his office. There had been no word from Minato recently. A year ago the Prince had sent out Rock Lee to make friendly with the Hyuga post and be their "protector". The bowl cut teen did return with news that the post was indeed, uptight as hell. The Prince knew that already; though he thanked the teen for admitting it out loud. Lee had told him that every time a post was sent, the messenger made him wait a few meters away, so the trainee couldn't really see or hear what was going on. The packages had been of some weight. They'd travel to different country sides where other Hyuga nobles and Hyuga allies lived, but never out of country.

Minato, on the other hand, has not gotten any new information from his source in the Cloud kingdom. He has returned to the prince's space with no new word except an apology (to which he accepted). On top of that, these peddlers seem to have made themselves comfortable on the Golden Kingdom. Many villages outside the main rings of the palace have told the Royal messenger that there have been sightings of such people with leather books.

Perhaps the idea of a connection was a bit far fetched...however it could be possible that the Cloud Kingdom would be trying to infiltrate them.

But where do the Hyugas fall into this?

Apparently when Lord Hyuga dropped Neji's mother's name to the Prince, there was a weird tingle in his mind that perhaps the Hyuga's were looking for her. Why then show the name to the assassin if they suspect her to be either captured or killed? To the prince's knowledge, the assassin's step mother held no special importance than to replace Neji's mother.

Perhaps it was time to bring Kakashi into the loop.

OOOoOoOOOOOOOoOoOOOOoO

"Wait...what?" Tenten blinked.

Her father looked up from his scroll. He had summoned her to his office to announce her trip to the Desert Kingdom with in the month.

"A month? Father, why do I have to leave? I do not wish to."

"My darling, the Desert people need to meet they're new queen before you and Gaara are married. You need to establish a court, become familiar with the demographic...basic necessities." Her father replied.

"I have a court. They are tied to this kingdom only."

Fei-Ten sighed and put down the scroll. He knew this day would come.

"Tenten. Your ladies do not fully count as your court. They have no significance to you outside of the kingdom. You need to make a presence within the Desert Kingd-"

"I want the to come with me." The princess demanded.

The King scratched the back of his head. Damn, she is turning into her mother. Giving in, he waved his hand.

"Fine, as you wish, darling."

Tenten stormed out of her father's office. The audacity of it all! Palace nobles moved out of her way as she approached, sensing her heated displeasure. A few Uchiha guards began to follow her in hast.

"Where is Itachi?" The princess asked as she grabbed her cloak from a maid and strutted out of the door and into the snow.

"He's...with his father, your majesty. Was he supposed to me with you?" One of them replied.

Tenten gritted her teeth as the wind hit her in the face. Her veil whipped around behind her head. The guards jogged a head of her to open the mansion doors. Dropping her cloak on the floor as she entered, she demanded one of the maids to find Tsunade.

"Gracious, your highness. You were melting the snow beneath you." Her head maid sighed.

Tenten blinked and looked down at her boots. The slush she tracked in was now steaming. Taking a breath, she walked upstairs.

"Neji!" She called.

His bedroom was empty. The princess puffed up her cheeks. He was supposed to be with her since lunch, but never came back. This happened before, however her brother had whisked him away for something. Itachi had stayed momentarily before meeting with the Captain of the guard. So she was alone wondering through the palace. Technically she didn't need anyone to follow her in the palace but Neji was always a nice company.

Stomping to her door, she kicked off her boots and undid her corset. Her head maid entered, announcing that her nanny was off in the village running errands. Tenten blinked.

"Where's Gaara?" She asked.

"The Prince is with your father, your majesty."

Great, she thought. She was alone for the night. The princess dismissed the maid and untied her corset. The boned fabric fell to the ground and she began to peel off her dress. Changed into her night gown, Tenten washed off her make up and let her hair down. Dropping the veil on her vanity, the princess jumped onto her bed. She laid there, staring at the starry night that was painted onto her ceiling with little crystals dangling from the constellations. What was she to do with herself? Her mind traveled back to her father's words. Her marriage was coming sooner than she thought. And sure as hell, she wasn't ready. The princess had promised to give it a try, and in the end, she and Gaara will forever be best friends. It was just so soon. She was going to be the bride to a desert Prince and be inducted as the queen. Then soon after, she'd need to had a child for him. The thought made her shudder. It was all too soon. Besides...she wanted more time with the assassin. The way he held her was absolutely gentle, as if she were a jewel. He made her smile and even allowed her play with his surprising soft, long deep brown locks.

Tenten hugged herself.

At times like this, she wished there was someone else in the room. She missed Sasuke. He would always know what to say and knew how to take her mind off of things that troubled her; but he was gone for goddess knows how long. And she couldn't see him until Lord Orochimaru sees it fit. Lee was no where to be seen...he has been running tasks for her brother since last year. And Naruto...he's been with his father.

Which left her on the palace grounds to wander about by herself.

Even her ladies barely saw her. They lived off the palace grounds and would come sometimes, but they were limited to what they could do.

Sitting up, Tenten walked over to her balcony and opened the doors.

"Boo!"

The princess blinked. The assassin stood before her with a smirk on his face.

"You know I do not flinch for such things." Tenten said.

Neji was about to respond, but she flung herself at him. He shuffled back a bit. Tenten hummed as she buried her face into his chest.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

The assassin looked down at her. He was at the Keep. A mission had come in for him and he needed to go to a briefing.

"Mission?" Tenten cocked and eyebrow.

The Hyuga nodded.

"I will be gone for some time. I do not know how long. But do me favor and try to control your emotions," he rubbed his forehead where the crystal was imbedded."I can feel you even from the lower rings."

"Good..." She murmured.

Neji scooped her up into his arms and carried her back into her room. He sat her down on her bed and took her hand.

"You'll be fine. Itachi will be with you until I am gone. And Tsunade is quick on her feet as well for an old lady."

Tenten chuckled.

"When do you leave?" She asked.

"Now," he replied. "I came for a kiss."

Tenten reached up and held the assassin's face in her hands. His face was so cold from the outside; his cheeks were pink and his breath was so warm on her skin. She pressed her lips against his. After a moment, Neji broke the kiss. His ivory eyes gave her face a sweep before tying his hair in a pony tail.

"I'll be back." He whispered into her ear before disappearing through the balcony doors.

Tenten sat there with her eyes slightly dazed. He could feel her, she thought. Through the crystal he was able to sense her no matter where she was. That girt to heaven meant that she had given him the gift of emotions he never had or was forced to erase. Closing the balcony door, she slid down to the floor and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on the rooftop of the Keep building, Neji's eyes watched as his clients got into their carriage and begin to pull away. He had to follow. Jumping from one roof to the next. His black cloak flapped behind him as he sprinted. They were headed to the Far West end of the high ring. A bunch of noble families had estates in the west side. His job was to observe a future in law of this client who was apparently trading away their funds to an unknown source. Once we collected enough evidence for his clients, he'd kill the target and empty out his belongings. A simple...disappearing act. His master had told him not to worry if he ended up killing the target earlier than expected; accidents happen. Just as long as it isn't sloppy, which the Hyuga is never.

The carriage stopped near the gates of a rather large estate. The brick fencing wasn't guarded as heavily as he thought it would be, so slipping in would be a piece of cake. The clients exited the carriage and briefly chatted with their guards. A friendly exchange, judging by their smiles. Neji dropped down from the roof top and slipped behind the now empty carriage. Once he heard the gates open, the assassin held onto the baring under the wooden frame and held on until the carriage was a good distance from the main gates.

Climbing the fence, he summoned his magic to his eyes and surveyed the area. There was a pile of crates leading to an empty bedroom, just as their clients had promised for him. He was to stay there as he observed. His keep master made it clear that he was not responsible for what would happen if he was found by the target. The clients were told to have a tale ready, as well as some noble attire in the closet in case he could no longer be "not existent". However, Neji wasn't one to be caught easily.

Waiting for a guard to pass the crates, the assassin jumped down from the fence and landed softly in the snow. Opening the chakras in his feet, he dashed to the crates and quickly hopped on them. Neji inspected the window frame. The latch had been left open so he could just push the glass windows open.

Perfect.

As he entered, he closed the window behind him and latched it shut. Looking around the room, he found that the bed was made and the door itself was locked...from the inside. This exactly what he needed. Taking off his cloak, Neji adjusted his blade belt and carefully unlocked the door. There was a light click sound and he pushed it open. The hallways were lit dimly which was perfect for sneaking around.

"Wow, they set everything up perfectly for me." He breathed.

Neji stepped into the hallway. The tiled floor was sturdy; no creaks or cracks. But his boots made a slight clicking noise whenever he took a step. Great, he thought. He didn't think to bring his cloth shoes that he could smoothly walk with no sound. He glanced behind him. There was another room way down the hall. Looking forward, there was a split in the hallway which created a nice corner.

"The dynamics are very...accommodating..."

Deciding to shuffle back into his room, he opened a small pack he had brought and took out some bandages he snagged from Lady Tsunade's medical room. Toeing off his boots, he wrapped his feet and and ankles, creating a thick layer of covering. He pointed and extended his feet. He needed to seal them. Hovering his hand over his foot, Neji tried to summon his magic to intertwine with the threads of the bandages. No avail...fuck. Shrugging, he figured he'd deal with it and if push comes to shove he'll ask Tsunade to treat his foot injuries when he returned to the palace.

Time to test it. Neji once again slipped from the room and stayed to the shadows of the hallway. It was quiet for a while until he reached the corner right before the main tea room. He heard giggling and moans. Pressing himself to the wall, he rolled his eyes. This bastard had a girl in there...at this time of night (no surprise). Peeking his head near the door, he saw his target's face. Blinking, he stiffened.

"Fuck..." He murmured.

The assassin snapped back to the shadows and crept back to his room where he stayed for the night.

OoooooOoooooOOOooooooooO

Tenten swung her sword. Shin-Ten blocked, the sound of steel clashing was refreshing. It's been two weeks since Neji was sent on his mission. The princess was staying at the Uchiha estate and her brother came to visit often. They put the Royal guards training yard to use. The women of the clan were very warming and welcoming; allowing her to take walks to the village with them (and Itachi...) and handling the gardens. Tenten enjoyed chasing around Sasuke's little cousins the most. What she appreciated the most was how they cooked. Yes, they had servants, but Sasuke's mother insisted on doing the cooking herself. The palace had great chefs, however they only cooked what the King liked.

"Darling, pass me the red thread please." Sasuke's grandmother asked.

Tenten looked into the sewing basket and pulled out a spool of red thread. She handed it to the old lady. Sasuke's grandmother loved having company. She was a sweet old lady that used to look after her and Sasuke when they were younger and Tsunade was running errands. Picking up a needle, the Uchiha began to sew.

"Have you heard from Sasuke yet?"

"Not for a while. I think he's alright though." Tenten replied looking out the window.

"I bet he is. He's pretty hard headed, that one. No way he'll give into anything that easily..."

Tenten chuckled. Leave it to grandma to put it out there so bluntly. Looking down at her tea cup, the princess couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke would come back as the same person she's known since she was a child. There was just something about Lord Orochimaru that gave her the creeps. Lady Tsunade had told her once that he'd always been odd, but that's because he is a shifter; a snake no less. His way of explaining and observing was rather...out of the ordinary. He always made you second guess yourself. The bun head hated that feeling.

"Sorry to disturb, granny," an Uchiha entered the room.

"What is it, Yukari?" Granny replied looking up.

A cat dashed between Yukari's legs and made its way over the the old lady.

"The desert Prince is here to see her majesty."

"Alright, send him in." Granny replied before Tenten could react.

The Uchiha nodded before disappearing.

"That's another one I haven't seen in a while. It's been years since I've seen Gaara." The old lady bent over to scratch the cat's chin.

"My future husband tends to keep me on my feet with surprise visits..." Tenten murmured recalling the ring that was given to her a year ago.

"Ah yes, you're are engaged. How wonderful."

Yukari returned with the Prince behind her. Bowing she left the room. Gaara offered a nod.

"Hello, Granny."

The Uchiha smiled at the Prince. Of course he remembered her. She used to chase them around her garden many years ago. The Uchiha estate had been a playground for Tenten, Sasuke, and Gaara. It was an escape from the palace; but not an escape from Granny.

"All grown up and getting married. My, I can't believe it's been that long." The old lady hummed as she continued her stitching.

"What is it?" Tenten looked at Gaara.

"I came to see you, tis all. I ask for your company."

Granny was grinning now. The princess resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but she stood and told the old lady that she's be back later.

OOoOOOOOOOoOOoOoOOOOoO

Neji gripped a wooden beam he was laying on above the dining room. His target was a member of the Keep. He's worked with this bastard before; only he couldn't remember for what. It was also odd to see him living with these people. These wasn't his usual scene...he didn't think. But by the looks of it, the clients want him gone. Maybe he needed to check the bastard's room to refresh his memory and wait for him there. Neji carefully squatted on the beam and stretched his way to the adjacent one. He was far up enough that he wasn't heard, however he knew the clients could see him. The target had his back to him, so the only way he'd get noticed was if the clients made it too obvious of his presence.

Exiting the hall through the back doors that led to the kitchen, Neji made his way to the room. He quickly scanned the door with his Magic. There was nothing magic binding that sealed it or caused a trap. Pushing it open, he crept inside.

"Fuck..." He breathed.

There was a young lady fast asleep on the bed. She was nearly naked and looked to be the client's daughter. Gears turned on his head as he looked around. There were baskets of herbs and bottles. Little bowls of liquids sat on a desk near the window. The assassin blinked. This bitch was the potion guy that he had to do trades with when Neji first began to work without a partner. The Hyuga pursed his lips together. Come to think of it...it wasn't too underground either...he had a teacher...

But he can't remember who it was.

Grabbing a tonic and a book, he slipped back out to his room.

OoOoOoOOoooOOoOooOoOo

The assassin had returned to the Keep with the tonic and book two weeks later. He showed his Master the finger of the target along with a ring that was on it. Master Jiraiya nodded in approval.

"I'm curious as to why you brought back objects that weren't required." The old man asked.

Neji blinked. It was a habit of his; he would always bring something back from a mission as a keepsake. It didn't cause too much trouble. He mostly picked up something that wouldn't be noticed.

"Well, the payment was sent to your account. The princess was shipped back to the palace this morning from Uchiha grounds...oh, and your uncle came looking for you."

The Hyuga grimaced.

"Don't worry, I shooed him off. He knows better than to meddle in your work." The white haired man leaned back.

"I will expect a full report by the end of next week." Jiraiya threw him a scroll with a gold wrapping. "It's nice to have you back, kid."

Neji made his way back to the palace on foot. His feet ached from the chase he had to endure; Apparently, the book did go unnoticed. When Neji had decided to strike, he hid in the wardrobe where the target stored more documents. He pounced. Being recognized was one thing he wasn't hoping for, but it seemed as though it wouldn't had mattered since he was as good as dead.

"His name was Maru. He stayed mostly in the lab of the keep and did trading." Neji said.

Tenten sat back in her chair with a cup of tea. The Hyuga had arrived limping a bit into the palace grounds. He went straight for the princess' mansion and decided to check in with the King and Prince after his feet were taken care of.

"And how did you get hurt so badly?" Tenten asked.

Neji looked at the bowl which held his bloodied bandages. The assassin chased him all through out the estate. Lunging and throwing needles at him; hell he even threw a glass vase for fucks sake. But this booger was quicker than he had anticipated. Maru had tried to slow him down by splashing acid at his feet. He didn't notice the pain at first, however after he had finally tackled him and stab him in the head with a glass shard, he began to feel the burning sensation on his skin. The clients weren't home; Neji had warned them to leave two days in advance. Tenten sighed in relief.

"If it wasn't his family, why was he there anyway?" The princess pressed.

"I don't know. My first thought was that he was working as their medic, since if one knows poisons-they know cures as well. He used to do experiments with prisoners we had or used his tonics as torture by burning their eyes or causing their wounds to ooze out...But then I noticed the ring on his finger before I-" he looked at the disgust in Tenten's face. "...removed it."

Neji looked down at his feet in the hot water Tsunade had laid for him.

"I believe he was to marry my client's daughter. At least, now that I think about it, that's what I was told by the clients...But the idea of an unwanted marriage by the parents is a common thought for nobles."

"An assassin marrying a noble? Is that possible for you to do such a thing?" Tenten blinked at him.

Neji nodded.

"Of course. Many of us are married with children. Although, the women in our keep are forced to stop working to take care of the baby and once they are of age, the child will begin training if the mother chooses to."

The princess hummed. The idea of female assassins was amazing to her.

"Anyway, there had to be something that the clients had found in order to ask for an assassination...what it was I don't know."

"Well, he's gone now, right?" The princess asked.

"Yes, he's dead. Even though that bastard put up a fight, I got him."

Tsunade walked in holding a basket of flower petals and oils. She poured the oils into the water and watched as the assassin winced at the sudden stinging of his wounds.

"It doesn't look bad. Nice work, kid. Your didn't ruin your nerves in your heel either." The nanny said as she dropped in the flower petals.

A sigh escaped the Hyuga's lips as his sling still crawled. Tsunade's magic spewed from the petals, causing his feet to go numb. The Nanny patted Tenten's head before leaving the room. The princess sipped her tea cup and watched as his feet began to return to their uncut state.

"I was worried about you." She said softly.

Neji half smiled.

"I know. I felt it." He tapped on the crystal still embedded in his forehead. "Your emotions tend to flow to me...but we discussed this already."

Tenten blinked and nodded. It was the bond.

"What else happen? Something is bothering you."

The princess played with a strand of hair. She told him about her transfer to the Desert Kingdom in two weeks. Neji listened as she voiced her concerns. It was obvious she was unhappy and scared. She hasn't travelled out of the kingdom since she was almost abducted years ago. Surely she didn't want to let go of her past; it was reason Neji was here in the first place.

"The girls are coming with me."

"Who specifically?" Neji asked.

"Sakura...Ino...Maybe Hinata..." She blinked. "Maybe Sasuke if he returned. There was talk in the Uchiha estate..."

The assassin sighed. There was no way his uncle will allow his younger cousin to travel outside the kingdom.

"Well, either way I am to go with you as per my contract." He held his hand out to her.

Tenten intertwined her fingers into his.

"It won't be too terrible. This just means we must be more...sneaky with our current..." He paused looking for the right word.

"Affairs...?"

"I was going to say 'affiliations' but yes." The assassin shrugged.

Tenten chuckled as he kissed her knuckles.

OOoOOOooOoOoOooOOoOooo

"Tunic master? Sounds familiar..." Shin-Ten blinked.

The Prince watched as the Hyuga scribbled down his report. He had requested to meet the Prince at his office for some privacy. With his feet raw, but healed, the assassin swiftly made his way into the palace with the items he snagged.

He had set the book and bottle in front of the older teen and waited for his evaluation.

"You know I'm no good at tunics and potions...that's more Tsunade and Orochimaru's operation." The Prince said.

"I'm hesitant to approach them...Lady Tsunade, although she means well, will try to get information that could be displeasing to my Master," the assassin murmured. "And that Shifter could've been his teacher. Informing him will cause an investigation."

"Isn't that your job?" Shin asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No, I am no law enforcer...that is Master Gai's job with the Trainees. My job is to stop a problem before it happens...or gets worse. I do not use my means of judgement to targets; I have been trained not to. The client has paid for a clean kill. That is what they will get. No investigation needed."

"But then why collect some evidence? Why bring this-" the Prince pointed to the book and tunic. "-back?"

"For records. We do not investigate, but we keep background on all our affairs. Just in case something pops up in the future. That is why we write reports. I just bring things out of habit. Whether they be useful or not."

Shin blinked. It didn't make any sense to him, but he decided not to push it with further questioning. They sat in silence. The assassin continued to write his report. It was interesting seeing the aftermath of a mission. Then again, the Prince never really saw an assassin inaction. The idea of an underground culture was exciting to him. He knew it was there but he never got the chance to explore it.

"Say, how about I come with you next time?"

The Hyuga stopped writing and looked at the Prince, his eyebrows shot up.

"You wouldn't last." He replied turning back to his scroll. "Besides, it would be troublesome to drag you back to the palace."

The Prince laughed. He probably thought the assassin took him seriously, which he supposed was in their nature. Then, another thought sprung on him.

"You leave to the Desert Kingdom in two weeks."

"Hn."

"Will you finally manage to stop fondling my sister?"

Just as the words left his lips, there was an aura that appeared in the center of the room. Neji pulled a dagger-from only goddess knows where- and without looking up, launched it at the aura.

"Your intent to kill will forever be respected, Hyuga...except try not to kill the messenger."

Minato stood in the middle of the office, the dagger between his fingers and a clean cut in his cheek.

The Hyuga turned to the Prince and smirked.

"Never."

The Prince rolled his eyes, knowing that he was answering his question. Minato looked between the two curiously.

"What news?" The Prince asked.

"Well, er..." The messenger pulled out a book. "Do you remember those peddlers that appeared a year ago?"

"Yes."

"They're back. I was coming back from the Mist Kingdom and spotted one in the lower ring. I was able to talk to a few people about the materials as well as snag one." He pointed to the book.

The Prince waved his hand over it. A symbol appeared on the cover in grey light. Shin handed the book off to Neji who took a look at it.

"Huh, I haven't seen one of these since I was a child." The Hyuga said his magical eyes scanning the cover.

"What do you me-"

"Hey! Don't open that until it's been properly examined." The blonde snapped.

But Neji already opened the front cover.

It was blank.

Scanning through the other pages, he concluded it was safe.

"What is it?" The Prince asked.

"There is no name for it. I can explain to you what it does." Neji looked at Shin.

Nodding, the older teen listened. This book was used in the Keep when he was younger. All he had to do was put his head by the cover and his dreams would be recorded into it. It was a tools used as reports when the young assassins were just beginning out. A coping tool, in other words.

"Can the dreams be viewed by people other than the dreamer?" Minato asked.

"To an extent, yes. However, such a tool is rarely used for public distribution due to the fact that anyone can view it. These would sell for multiple pounds of gold." The Hyuga explained.

"What do you suppose it's doing all the way over here?" Shin asked Minato.

"Perhaps a communication device? The peddlers are indeed from the Cloud kingdom. And there have been reports of the same products being distributed in the Mist and Snow kingdoms."

"And what of the Desert?" The Prince asked.

"The King refuses any foreign passage unless of permanent settlement. The Red King only trades with us. Since Tenten is to be married into the Desert line, extra precautions will be taken." The messenger said.

Nodding, the Prince looked at the Hyuga.

"You can stay here if you'd like. I'm going to head to the tea room."

Neji shrugged and went back to scribbling his report. Minato followed the Prince out of his office. When they were a good distance from the room, Shin-Ten asked about the little mission he had requested.

"She's there. It's definite." He said. "My source has spotted her within the lower ring of the Cloud Kingdom."

"So, she's alive?" Shin hummed. "And what of the money?"

"Rock Lee is still...accompanying the Hyuga post. I was going to touch base with him tomorrow." The blonde man stated.

The Prince squinted. Could the Hyuga's be trading with the Cloud kingdom? Is that why these books have appeared? But it's been over a year and nothing has been reported to be of damage or caused any disorder with the lower rings of the kingdom. These books, what were they meant to do here? The Hyuga didn't seem to show any alarm when he saw the one Minato had snagged.

"If I may, your highness."

Shin looked at Minato.

"While the assassin will be in the Desert for quite a long time, I feel as though we should inform the Desert Prince of our investigation."

The brunette thought for a moment.

"Involving him in the Hyuga business could be a bit troubling. Especially since the Hyugas are our problem to begin with." The Prince murmured.

"Well, to be honest, he will have to deal with one anyway...a branch member no less." Minato replied.

After a moment of pondering, the Prince nodded. Very well, he had stated before approaching the door to his tea room.

"But first, we talk to Fugaku. I need him on the same page. Before the Desert Prince leaves, give him one of your tags."

Minato sweat dropped but nodded as the Prince disappeared Ito his tea room. Turning on his heel, the messenger sighed and scratched the back of his head. He was earning his pay for sure...

OoOOoOOoOooOooOOooOOo

Two weeks passed and the princess was all packed. Her golden trunks were lined with rubies and crystals and hoisted onto the carriage. She waited in the palace's main tea room until she was escorted out to the gates. Sipping her tea, Tenten peaked out of a window and saw her ladies outside.

"This is exciting! I've never been outside the kingdom before." Sakura exclaimed as she watched her own bags being mounted onto a carriage.

"It's going to be hot and full of sand. Yes, exciting indeed..." Ino grumbled.

Hinata just smiled. As the two other girls chatted with each other, the Hyuga Lady spotted her cousin. She quickly shuffled over to him. Neji didn't acknowledge her at first. It was Rock Lee who gestured to her form standing behind him. At that point, the assassin turned around.

"What?" He asked.

"I know you are not happy that Father allowed me to accompany you-"

"You are nothing more then another obstacle for me to trip over." Neji looked her in the eye. "Just to be clear. My duty doesn't include making sure you or any of your so called 'ladies' are protected. My job is to solely protect the princess. What ever fate has in store for you is none of my business."

Hinata blinked as her older cousin shrugged her off and turned back to the bowl cut Trainee. She walked back to the carriage where the other girls were still chatting.

"A bit harsh, don't you think?" Lee said.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"I feel bad that she's being dragged into this...dealing with you specifically, Neji..."

"Oh please. It's not like I need to remind you that her being here can-"

"Jeopardize your standing with the royal court. Tis unfortunate...she's a very nice girl." Rock Lee hummed.

"You fancy her?" Neji cocked an eyebrow.

Rock Lee laughed and shook his head. His eyes landed on the pink haired noble who was still clustered with the other girls. The Hyuga met his gaze and snorted.

"What is so funny?" Rock Lee snapped.

"Lee, she is way out of your circle." Neji stated.

"Oh yeah? And how would you know about something like that?"

The assassin was about to boast about his relations with the Golden Princess...but thought the wiser of it and shut his mouth with a smirk. He himself was a lady charmer with his dashing looks and shrewd speech pattern. However, only one lady could drive him crazy. Tis a shame she is to be married. The trumpets sounded. The nobles and guards all looked to the palace doors. The Royal family emerged with servants and butlers carrying trunk after trunk. Shin-Ten held his sister by the arm and walked her down toward Neji. The assassin opened the carriage door and help the princess inside.

"Lady Tsunade is not coming?" Neji asked.

"No, not yet. She felt the princess needed to do this by herself first." The king's masked advisor replied handing him a scroll.

"This is a copy of your contract. See to it that the Desert King understands your presence. Any issues and he can send for me to explain."

Neji nodded and pocketed the scroll. The King and Queen approached the princess carriage. Everyone bowed as they walked past.

"Do us well, Tenten. You are the binding gift of these two kingdoms." Fei-Ten said.

"You will return once a date for marriage has been decided by both your Father and the Desert King. For now, make yourself aquatinted with you new holdings." Xiao-Lin looked at her daughter before walking away.

Shin-Ten held up a wrapped package to the window. Tenten pulled it through and looked at her brother questioningly.

"Think of it as an early marriage gift. I had I made a a few months ago. Full steel, golden handle with ruby decorations. Handles best when magic is infused." The prince's explained.

Tenten reached her hand out to her older brother. Shin took her hand and enlaced his fingers with hers. He looked into her face and saw that tears were threatening to escape from her eyes.

"It'll be okay, Ten. I promise." He smiled.

The princess nodded slowly, but didn't show any signs of contentment.

"Sorry to intrude," Neji patted the Prince's shoulder. "But the Desert Prince is ready to leave. He is traveling with the Princess."

The Prince nodded. He flashed one more smile at his sister before stepping away from the carriage. Upon that, the golden Prince grabbed the Hyuga by the arm.

"I wanted to tell you now. I feel as though I have a strong enough Lea that could give you some piece of mind of what I am looking into."

"Pray tell." Neji replied softly.

So, the Prince went over his findings of the Hyuga post, the theories of his mother's location and the stings he is pulling to try and get more information. Before the Prince continued his plan, the assassin stopped him.

"Why...are you so hell bent on helping me?"

The Prince blinked.

"Because, Hyuga Neji. You are now part of the Royal court. The duty of the Prince is to ensure the safety and unity of the court. That makes you Hyugas a prime topic of investigation. With what we found, we may be able to locate your mother, bring her back, and find some holes in the Cloud Kingdom's ground." The Prince explained.

"So, you're using my condition to further your digging of the Cloud Kingdom's game?" The Hyuga looked the Prince's in the face.

Shin-Ten just merely blinked. Leaning in, the assassin spoke deeply.

"When you find her, the only person who has a right to get her is me. She is my mother and I am not leaving her in Royal hands-especially Uchiha hands. It is my family, my problem. Got it?"

Shin nodded. Neji backed away and adjusted his black cloak. He walked back to the Royal carriage and climbed to the top. The horses began to move and the noble families waved off their daughters and the princess.

Three days...that's how long this trip would last to the Desert Kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark.

He hated the dark. He wasn't afraid of it, he just found it uncomfortable. For him, he was always someone who looked ahead before taking a step. It was how he was trained.

Sitting up, the Uchiha rubbed his eyes. He would've thought after almost two years in the lab he would've been used to the sun no longer creeping through his window. Turning on his lamp, Sasuke swung his legs over on the bed and walked to the bathroom. He was lucky enough to be supplied with his own living courts (many others had to share). The Uchiha washed up and looked in the mirror. His skin had paled from lack of sun and he didn't get to much fresh air since he was usually inside. When he did leave the lab, it was night time. The Lord didn't want him to become distracted. At night it was calm and quiet. The day time gave him the urge that he had to do something with himself. Being a royal guard, he was trained to always be on guard...here at the lab, there was nothing to guard which made him anxious to return home and back to the palace. He wished that he could've spent one more spring back home, but the urgency to begin his training didn't allow for it.

Dressing, Sasuke walked out of his room and into the hallways. The lamps were all lit and many of the lab members and students of the lord were walking about. He had no idea what time it was or what date it was. All he knew was that today was going to be like all the other days; training. Making his way to the main lab, he ran into Kabuto. When the teen had returned from his competition, the Uchiha bombarded him with questions. Obviously the teen didn't win, but when he shared the news that the Hyuga had taken the spot, a little pebble settled itself in the noble's stomach. Of course, he had thought. On top of that, Kabuto had assured him that the princess had received his letter. The Uchiha had promised to constantly write to her, however some times he couldn't even hold his head straight after a session with the shifter. It was annoying, he had thought. Not even his older brother had to endure this, so why did he?

The night before Sasuke left, his brother had spoken to him about what to expect.

For sure his brother did not lie. The lord had stripped him of everything his had. All but his sanity which he tried to take from him but came to no avail; thank the goddess.

Stalking up to a lab door, Sasuke didn't bother knocking. Grunting a greeting to Anko, he sat himself on the lab chair and waited to receive his morning inspection. The scientist walked over and moved his tunic collar aside. A mark sealed with magic had poisoned his right shoulder, near his neck once he had arrived. A regulator, the lord had explained. The deal would help him develop his magic further than his mind could even imagine. But for that he had to give up some daily routines. Anko brought a needle to his arm; breakfast.

"Today the lord will be prompting you on your magic flow. Hopefully increasing it. Kabuto will monitor your chakras to make sure they do not burst." She said turning her back to him to look at some glass bottles.

Sasuke pursed his lips together. Unsettling. He hated days like today. He'd rather be training his physical form, not play with his magic. The scientist handed him a little bottle with black liquid. Holding his breathe, the Uchiha gulped it down. He was to take it three times a day. Even after over a yeah he still hated the taste.

"The Lord will be waiting for you in a few minutes by the main room in the western part of the lab." The woman announced before leaving the room.

Sasuke sucked his teeth. He removed the needle in his arm and flexed. When was he going to leave? Perhaps he could spring a deal with the shifter to let him visit. He wanted to see his friends, his parents; he wanted to be outside.

"Ah, good morning, Sasuke." The lord didn't turn from his table.

Sasuke didn't bother to return the greeting.

"As suspected, your attitude toward your magic development is sour," Orochimaru fished out a scroll from his robe. "However you showed up. So, let's begin."

Unraveling the scroll, symbols appeared on the floor. Sasuke stepped onto the one closest to him. Orochimaru helped him remove his tunic and placed his finger tips on the boy's shoulders.

"Just like last time. Break the barrier without disturbing the mark." He promoted.

Nodding, the Uchiha concentrated. His body began to shift to a cold temperature, which was common for magic users. The only one who possess and abnormal heat is the princess, the lord had explained to him a long time ago. The Lord pushed hard on his shoulders, forcing Sasuke wince a bit. Those fingers were sharp under his skin and it was on purpose to tick him off. That was what the deal was for; his emotions. His anger is what fueled his magic, unfortunately. That was why the lord didn't need Itachi. His older brother was the prime example of what every Uchiha should be like; smooth, level headed, controlled. Sasuke was the opposite, everyone knew when he was angry, or having a tantrum. It was just one of those things that needed to be...how did the Lord out it?

"Fixed".

Orochimaru watched as the seal on Sasuke's shoulder wavered a bit. A separate mark was beginning to make an appearance on his neck.

"Focus, do not allow your emotions to over run your chakras." The Shifter said pushing down more on his shoulders.

This bastard, Sasuke thought. His annoyance was rising at this point. He gritted his teeth. He should be grateful to even get the chance to work under the legendary scientist-but all of this "fixing" was so unneeded. Who was the Shifter to say if he needed to control himself?

"Sasuke!"

How dare he tell the son of the Uchiha head that he was imperfect how he was. His magic was perfect. He didn't need help. He didn't want it.

There was a burning sensation on the Uchiha's right shoulder. Shit, he thought. The seal had spread. The tingling sensation was both unpleasant but refreshing. The Shifter sighed and shoot his head.

"The curse will control you if you don't control it first." He said.

Slapping his fingers on the seal, the mark returned to its usual appeal. Sasuke panted a bit. It wasn't the first time he felt the power emerge, and it won't be the last. He can control it. It was only a little curse, nothing he couldn't handle. But when the Uchiha lifted a hand to his head, his fingers shoot violently. Perhaps he did need more help; but he wasn't going to admit it. The Lord helped him stand. He swiftly pulled a needle from his sleeve and stuck it in the Uchiha's arm.

"A small energy potion. I try not to use these too much on you since you are still in the early stages of the seal. But the levels of the marks on the floor are a bit more difficult today." Orochimaru explained.

Sasuke winced as the needle was removed. He never liked getting shots, even Tsunade had to hold him down.

"Again." The Lord pointed to another mark on the floor.

OoOoooOoOooOoOoooo

Sitting on the lab table, Sasuke had been hooked up to one of Orochimaru's brain contraptions. Kabuto adjusted some of the rods before sticking the Uchiha with another needle. This time it was a snack. The Uchiha clicked his tongue, nothing beat real food. The poor sucker who had to endure this exercise was an experimental body. He also had the curse on him, Sasuje recalled being introduced to most of the Lords students and figures.

"I will be monitoring your illusions through this. I encourage you to go easy...although the the Lord might say otherwise." Kabuto whispered.

Sasuke side eyes him and nodded. Of course, he thought. The Lord always enjoyed watching the crystals light up as Sasuke casted an illusion on whoever the poor souls was that day. Facing the other, the Uchiha gathered his magic to his eyes.

Kabuto pursed his lips together as he noted the crystal and steel combination flash. He recorded the patterns and waves into a scroll. He indeed was going easy on this fellow.

"Now," Orochimaru spoke. "Dig a big deeper."

Sasuke let out a breath. He was hesitant. That was another thing the Lord wanted to fix. But being. Hesitant was what made him feel different than his brother. His brother was like a machine when it came to his work. Itachi's illusions were skillfully crafted to its target. A level of originality and creativity that was still a bit out of reach for Sasuke.

The crystals and steel rods continued to flash as the illusion became deeper and more detailed. The experimental body jerked suddenly which caused Sasuke to hold his breath. Kabuto sweated a bit at the sight. He was sure happy that he wasn't the one in that chair.

"With the intent to kill, if you'd please." Orochimaru stated.

Pursing his lips together, Sasuke did as he was told. He dove to the deepest part of his mind that he'd never touch. Dark, silent, alone. Nothing to see, nothing to hear but the tearing of fabric. Each slice was shallow, but soon became deeper as he ran a hand down the body's back. It was the sound that did it. The inability to hear when you couldn't see is what frightened him the most. All that left was feeling, something he was very cautious about when it came to illusions. His brother could shut a person down in seconds, forcing the other to gravel in despair as they endured his nightmare.

The body yelled and twitched in the chair. It felt so real, Sauske thought. He was controlling the mind of someone, forcing them to swivel under is foot and wait until he stepped down to end it all. Was this why he needed to leave? Part of him hated the idea of this, which is why it was Itachi who handled the torture chambers. Sasuke couldn't stomach such things. But with the many lessons and pushes he has received, he didn't feel like he had to throw up this time. He felt...comfortable.

"Enough." The Lords voice sounded in his ear.

Sasuke closed his eyes. When he reopened them, the body was slumped in the chair and being held up by Kabuto. The look on the fellow's face made Sasuke feel that pebble sink deeper into his stomach, poking at him. He was turning into his brother...or worse.

"Excellent." Orochimaru wrote something down. "And you didn't over step the curse mark this time. Your family magic is developing rather well. I do believe you will even surpass Itachi one day if you keep this up, Sasuke."

That was it. He said it.

The Uchiha whipped his head around. After all that, it took him corrupting the mind of another to prove he was improving? The Shifter offered him a small smile before handing him a few books.

"Here you are. Ease yourself before Anko comes with your injection."

Before Sasuke could reply, one of Orochimaru's scientists bursted through the lab door.

"Yes, Karin?" The Shifter asked not even looking at her.

"My lord, there is news from the kingdom." The redhead announced holding two scrolls.

Orochimaru inspected them both. One from the king's advisor, the other from The Assassin Keep. Dismissing her, the Shifter opened up the scroll from the Keep. His eyes scanned the message. Sasuke watched at the Lord's mouth twitched. Kabuto was the one to ask about it.

"Do you recall Maru?" Orochimaru asked.

"Er...I believe so. From the Keep?" Kabuto asked.

The Lord nodded.

"He's dead. According to this report, The keep was paid to kill him. This is a copy of the official report."

"By whom?" The teen asked.

Orochimaru clicked his tongue. His eyes went wide as he saw the signature.

"Hyuga Neji. Such an incredible talent." The shifter murmured.

Sasuke shifted in his seat. So, the assassin still worked with the keep? For some reason that was unsettling to him. Or was it that his Lord was given the news and was talking about it in front of him?

"Selling and trading undocumented tunics and potions..." Orochimaru squinted. "With my name on them."

Kabuto released a breath. This was bad.

"The only issue here is that my name is now on the list of people who are being watched." Orochimaru stated.

"Surely, Tsunade and Jir-"

"No... Not really. Those two have their own matters to attend to. Besides," Orochimaru pocketed the report. "They know better of me then to be so careless with my work. Good to Maru for his death. It was well deserved."

The Uchiha hiccuped a bit. Not a single scale of emotion. He wasn't even scared of what could happen to him if things got out of hand. His funding would be cut; he would be executed. But none of their thoughts crossed the shifter's mind as he opened the second scroll.

"Oh," the scientist hummed.

"The princess is in transport to the Desert Kingdom. Good to know."

Sasuke stood. Without missing a beat he walked out of the lab with the books. His steps were heavy as he walked back to his room.

That long as passed already? He thought as he closed the door behind him. Sitting down on his bed, he stared at his feet. The skins as slightly tattered but nothing too rigorous. His drifted back to his Lord's messages. She was gone from home; and he couldn't even be there to see her leave. The pebble began to dig in his stomach.

He wanted to leave. But he knew he couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

"And when where you going to tell me my assassin was being resettled in another kingdom?"

The prince looked up from his scroll. The keep master stood before him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Probably when he got there."

"And when did he leave?"

"Yesterday. It takes three days to reach the Desert kingdom."

"I am fully aware." The master grimaced.

His best assassin was no longer in his reach and he had missions piled up on his desk. The golden prince merely shrugged; it wasn't any of his business nor did he really care.

"With all do respect," Fugaku looked at the old man. "The crown comes first on this soil."

Master Jiraiya puffed out his chest. Just because they Neji was now the princess' body guard, didn't mean that his obligations to the Keep were nullified. Politics...he grumbled to himself.

"I meant to ask you," Shin-Ten began. "Take a seat."

"What do you want, Shin?" The old man sat himself next to the Uchiha.

There were other people in the room whom the master has had minimal contact with. One of them being the king's advisor and some Nara brat that married the Desert princess.

"According to Neji, these books were used back in your keep." Shin said holding it up.

Jiraiya hummed but nodded.

"For my younger assassins, yes."

"What does it do?" The Nara kid asked.

The prince recited what the Hyuga told him. The master bobbed his head, giving reassurance the the information was accurate. The Nara teen squinted at it.

"So, what's it doing over here?"

"That's the question." The king's advisor hummed.

Shin opened the book to the first page. It was blank just like before. Jiraiya shook his head and grabbed it.

"This is how you manifest its abilities. I'm sure my student told you how...then again, I'm sure he doesn't know how to manage it fully either..." The old man said laying a hand on the cover.

A flash flew from the Master Assassin's fingers and seeped into the book cover. The book began to emit a green glow and levitated from the glass coffee table. The others watched in awe.

"Now, put your hand on the spine." Jiraiya instructed.

The men looked at each other. Kakashi was the one to reach out and touch the spine. A tingling sensation spread from his fingers to the back of his head. There was silence. The rest watched as the advisor's visible eyes got wide. They waited a moment.

Silence.

...

...

...

"Ack!" Kakashi grabbed his throat and began to gag.

Fugaku shot from his seat and slapped the book out of the advisor's reach. It took a moment, but Kakashi regained his breath. Looking to the Master, he squinted.

"This is bad." He said a bit shaken.

"What? What's is it?" Shin asked frantically.

Kakashi clearned his throat. He saw what he thought to be nightmares, only it was more as if he was asleep but at the same time he was awake. It was difficult to explain...let alone understand, however his ability to further elaborate was stalled by the images that he encountered. He saw a cliff, he began. Looking out beyond the Cloud Kingdom. The clouds were low that day, but the sun was shining. And there were...hands. Hands of an adult. Looking beyond he felt as if he was tipping. Tipping down the cliff. The breeze hit his face as he fell, he didn't feel afraid, nor did he feel confused. The advisor adjusted his mask.

"I hit the water...but it didn't seem as though I was going to return to the surface." He explained.

Shin-Ten glanced at the Master Assassin.

"What purpose do you have giving this to children in your keep?"

"I use it to check their coping progress. It allows me to get personal with my assassin's minds; how they think and how they feel when they are out. And with this I adjust my training accordingly." The old man replied nonchalantly.

"It felt as though I myself had jumped willingly." Kakashi breathed out.

Shikamaru looked at the book and hummed.

"Those sly bastards."

The adults looked at him.

"Those Cloud peddlers knew exactly what they were giving out. If this one has this memory, or dream, or whatever it is...that means the others have something of a similar containment. That feeling of death; to feel like you are almost going to die. That is a rare occurrence especially in this kingdom." The Nara kid explained.

"You propose the Cloud Kingdom is trying to push panic and discomfort into our kingdom?" Fugaku asked.

"I believe," the Nara poked the cover with a pen. "They are trying to make mass panic before striking us down. Our army is our people, which is why our crime is low and we do not have to implement harsh consequences. But this...this could rile up some trouble."

They all looked at the prince for an order. Shin-Ten grunted, unsure of how to handle this situation. He can't just grab the books from every single subject and neighboring villages. There are far too many. The assassin's might be able to, having experience with these...things. However, with Neji gone it is almost as if they are a bit stuck in a blank space. If they were to kill these peddlers, the Cloud kingdom would notice. Then again, the Cloud kingdom would also notice that there has been an uproar in tension. So, what was there to do? March to the Cloud King and demand an explanation?

"The King is the only one whom can start war." Kakashi stated taking note of the Prince's facial expression.

"If your majesty is thinking of attacking...you'd have to tell your father about our little Hyuga investigation as well since they are sending money over to the Cloud kingdom." Fugaku said.

The prince pursed his lips together. What was there to be done?

"If I may..."

They looked at the Keep Master.

"My assassins can get information from these peddlers, anything you want to know...if his majesty wishes, I'll even do the...persuasion myself."

Shin looked at Shikamaru who was squinting suspiciously at the Master. After a moment, the other three men in the room gave him a nod.

"Very well, Master Jiraiya. I will take you up on this offer."

"For a price." The old man grinned.

Shin rolled his eyes. Of course there was a catch.

"I require some more investments. You see, I've had my eye on an establishment. Alas, it is located in the upper rings of the kingdom, which as you know is not in my...limited radius of availability, according to the court."

"What is it?" The prince asked.

"The vault building near the upper banks. It's been vacant for some time and my Creed is getting bigger. I require more room."

The prince looked at Kakashi. The masked man glared harshly into the Keep Master's face, he who knew fully well he was trying to weasel his way in with the nobles. The prince swallowed, waiting for any indication of agreement from the advisor. At last the masked man sighed and shrugged.

"Fine. Take it." The prince announced.

"Yes, very good, your grace. I shall expect the paper work tomorrow night on my desk then?" The Master grinned. "Besides, it's the least you an do for taking my best assassin away from me."

The master exited the office leaving the rest of the men to grunt in unison.

"Dancing with the God of Death..." Fugaku shook his head. "What a folly."

"Oh, bite me." The prince snapped.

OooooooOOOooooooOoooooo

Tenten looked out the window. The lushious green trees and grass had turned into sand dunes and clay. The air was dry and the sun decided not to hide behind any clouds. Well, this sucks, she thought. She and her ladies had to change into their summer wear, only to discover that the night time was as cold as their winters back home. What a messed up situation she was being shipped off to. However, the princess had to hand it to Gaara, he was trying his utmost best to keep her entertained with stories and legends. He knew she found those very interesting; he even had a few books packed for her to read through.

"I'm sure you'll like it. We may not see much green or rain, but the atmosphere is lively and rich." The redhead assured her.

"Well, you know I have never been outside the palace ring. You'd always come to our kingdom. I wonder why father never let me out." Tenten mused.

"Perhaps he feared thieves? Or getting lost?" The prince offered.

There was a tap on the roof. The assassin's face appeared through a window of the carriage.

"We're stopping to water the horses and make lunch, your majesty." Neji looked at Tenten.

"Very well. My legs could use a stretch." The Golden princess said.

Their carriage door opened and the Desert prince helped her out. A warm breeze went by. The ladies walked over to them and began to chat. Gaara stepped away, not wanting to get involved with their idle conversation. The guards were quick to fetch them water and whip up something to eat.

"It is unusually tense..." Gaara hummed.

His green orbs scanned the area. The Hyuga had perched himself back on top of their carriage. The prince watched as he scanned the area with his magical eyes. What was he looking for?

"Assassin," Gaara called up to him. "What is it? Do you sense something?"

Neji looked down at him.

"I am unsure. I sense magical energy in the area that does not belong to any of us...however, I cannot see it."

Gaara glanced around. He didn't see anything either.

With a tussling sound to the redhead's right, the sand began to separate. A dagger appeared in the sand and shot itself at the prince.

"You're highness! Look-" a guard exclaimed but not fast enough.

Gaara didn't even blink...but neither did everyone else. A wall of sand had materialized before him, blocking the dagger from striking him. The assassin was already at Tenten's side, barking at the other girls to go back to the carriage. Tenten held onto the Hyuga's cloak, her mouth ajar from Gaara's shield. A desert guard stood behind her, his sword drawn.

"Now...was that really needed?" The Desert prince announced. "Where are you hiding? I demand you show yourself to your prince."

This time it was a bundle of daggers that aimed for him on all directions. Tenten closed her eyes, telling Neji to not let anything happen to Gaara. But when the assassin didn't move, she looked up. More sand had risen, protecting the prince.

"What..." Neji whispered, his magical eyes scanning the prince. "His chakras are practically oozing out magic...but there is no end point?"

Gaara hummed as he disbanded the sand; the daggers falling to the ground.

"If you are not going to show, I will have to dig you up myself." The prince sighed.

There was a pause.

"So be it..."

Extending his hands, piles of sand began to lift into the air.

"Ah, there you are." Gaara lifted his chin.

There were men dressed in tan colored clothes struggling to escape whatever grasp Gaara had held them in.

"Blasted prince! You have no God! You are a demon!" One of them spat.

"Oh my, it appears there seems to be a speculation to what makes one a demon and one a god. Perhaps I shall entertain your idea until I grow bored of your useless squalling." The prince said.

The men continued to yell and spew curses at the prince. Tenten's grip intensified on Neji's cape. What was this? An assassination attempt on only Gaara? How did they just pop up from the ground? The princess watched as her fiancé stood holding the thugs in the air by sand.

"I do not understand," Neji spoke after a minute.

"Yes, Hyuga?" The prince looked at him from over his shoulder, still dangling the squirming thugs in the air.

"How are you manipulating the sand without exhausting your magic energy? Your chakras are barely even effected by your manipulation which would normally cause exhaustion due to massive amounts of-"

"A gift from the Red God." The prince cut him off before he could babble on.

"My body is covered in sand. It is a shell of protection that my God has placed upon me since birth. It cannot break...I do not know how. Ever since I was young the concept of bleeding had never been experienced...I never got a cut, or bruise. The sand would rush to my protection. Then, I found out I can manipulate it as I please with no exhaustion."

"You demon! Even Gods bleed!" One of the men shouted. "Soulless prince! Whoever you betroth will burn with you in the underworld! I pity the Golden Goddess and her future bond. You will bring to down along with both your kingdoms."

Tenten nearly squeaked in fear as one of the men spit in her direction. Neji was about to get a dagger ready to throw, but the desert prince told him to stand down. The assassin blinked, but didn't object; his prime job was to be a body guard anyway, so he couldn't leave her side unless the princess willed it...Gaara's head suddenly snapped over to the men. His eyes became hallow. How dare they, he thought.

"Well, I have grown rather irritated of your shouting. It is time to say your prayers to me...the embodiment of your God."

Lifting his arms, the sand encased the men. After a moment, it began to harden around their bodies. The thugs squirmed and wiggled; anything to prevent their bodies from falling victim to being immobilized. The prince began to close his fist. With that, the hardened minerals began to contract. Neji held Tenten close to his chest and braced himself. The princess looked over the assassin's shoulder and watched with wide eyes as Gaara began to squeeze the thugs bodies.

"It's a shame really," Gaara spoke. "A demon would've gotten you on the spot. A god would've played with you until he got bored. Alas, I am bored. And you are out of time."

"Bastard prince!"

"I would've loved to play some more, but you spit at my queen- the Golden Goddess...and even the Red God in heaven himself cannot save you from that now."

Gaara frowned and balled his fists. There were loud crunching sounds and muffled screams coming from the lady's carriage. Neji reached over to shield Tenten's eyes, but she swatted his hand away. Blood had rained down from the balls of sand, staining it the color of Gaara's robes. The prince released his grip, the bodies falling to the ground.

"Your highness," Gaara's guards walked up to him.

"Ah yes, I am alright. Do poke around the area again before we leave. I do not wish to waste anymore time." The prince instructed.

The guards bowed and went to work poking around the area. Tenten let out a small gasp, unsure of what to make of what she just saw. Neji too was a bit shocked. He had so much power, so much control. This kid, he thought. He was smaller in size, but didn't have the life flash in his eyes as took down a bunch of thugs and killed them singlehandedly. Tenten released her grip on her assassin.

"Gaara."

The prince turned. Tenten blinked as he approached but didn't get very close.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should've held back...but they triggered me by spitting at you. I know you hate conflict but I let my feelings get the better of me."

Tenten wasn't sure whether to be scared, or grateful that Gaara had no problem killing people who crossed her without second thoughts. It was as if he had turned into a different person from whom she thought she knew. He probably sensed her fear, so he stayed his distance for a moment. Neji himself was a bit unsure of whether he should allow Tenten to approach or not. He did not see Gaara as the same person he thought he met back in the Golden Kingdom. No, this is the real Red prince. He could give the Kiri guild a run for their money... The assassin thought to himself remembering what Haku had told them during their competition.

"Tenten," the prince held out his hand.

"I promise you I will not let anyone hurt you. Both myself and Hyuga Neji are here to protect you." He spoke softly to her.

Tenten straightened herself, giving the alerted assassin a reassuring tap of the elbow. She reached over and took his hand. It was cold, she observed. Gently touch his cheek, she squinted; his face was also cold.

"Your magic," Neji gathered himself. "It lays upon the surface, emitting itself into you."

"Yes, that's how it works. As I said, it is my unbreakable shell, gifted from the Red God." The prince explained. "And yet the princess' lovely hands are warm. They are inviting as her own magic resides faintly at her surface. It's refreshing to feel upon my skin."

Neji gave a small huff and held an unreadable face. Of course he knew tha; the assassin himself ached for her warmth. Before he was about to say something that could potentially cause a war, the Desert guards returned to the prince with no news of anyone else in the area.

"Splendid, let us return on the road."

Gaara led Tenten, who was still a bit shaken, back to their carriage. Neji climbed back to the top and looked around again. How could he not have seen them? His eyes saw everything, why did they fail this time?

"Your highness," he spoke.

Gaara looked up at him.

"My eyes allow me to detect any chakra inhabiting person and magically endued object or animal. Is there something in this Desert that blocks this?"

"The route we are on is coated with my specks. You will only be able to pick up my magic with your eyes." He explained. "However, your sense of your surroundings...even new ones...are impressive. Shout if you sense anything odd again."

Gaara climbed into the carriage. Neji sucked his teeth; That would've been some useful information before they had left so he wouldn't feel so powerless in front of the princess. She looked as if she was scared out of her mind. Never before has she seen an execution? He doubted it. Admittedly, she handled it pretty well. Neji was expecting her to vomit or faint at the sight of blood spilling everywhere. But this...this was just a lot for her to witness all at once. He bet on his title that the desert prince could take himself down (he didn't want to find out it was merely a thought...that was very disapproving).

Tenten laid her head against the cushions. She glanced at the Desert prince whom was reading a scroll. He was completely unaffected. How could that be? He just murdered a group of men with no trial or hesitation. The princess pursed her lips together; well, they did attack him. The effortlessness of it was rather disturbing. Had her father known that what Gaara was capable of? Was his ability to make swift decisions and interesting magic what drove her father to have them wed? Surely, even her brother had to be aware. Shifting, the golden princess played with her veil. Temari could've said something...but the conversation never really came up to do so. Now that she thought about it, the whole year and a half Gaara was in the palace, she never saw him train, or do any chakra managing like herself and her brother. Even her father went to the training grounds once in a while and her mother found any excuse to use her magic, even for the smallest things-just to keep it flowing. But Gaara...did nothing. She almost felt jealous of his ability to fully have his magic under control without lifting a finger.

A horse sounded and trotted up to the side of the carriage.

"Sir," a guard said in his desert accent. "Shall we ride into the night?"

"How far until the change way point?" The prince asked not looking up from his scroll.

"A few hours." The guard replied. "Not many, Sir."

Gaara waved his hand. "Onward then. Have blankets and pillows for the ladies and ourselves."

"Yes, your majesty."

Tenten sighed.

"We are almost there, Tenten."

"What is the change way point?" She asked.

Gaara hummed. They exchanged the horses for Camel. Only the camels can continue the journey thanks to their low maintenance. Their humps hold water for days...even weeks. The horses will be brought back to the green lands where the stables that belong to the Red Kingdom are.

"Your highness," the assassin peeked his head through again.

Reaching in, he delivered the blankets and cushions to the royals before jumping to the other carriage. Tenten wrapped herself in a fur blanket. Leaning back, she watched as the sun began to go down.

"How are we not lost?" She wondered out loud.

"I already explained to your assassin that the route is marked by my own sand. My guards are able to sense my magic since they spend so much time on palace grounds with me anyway."

"You have it going all the way back to my kingdom?" Tenten asked sitting up a bit.

"Yes, I do. Three days worth of sand...took forever to regenerate once I got there." Gaara explained.

"How did your father bring you back before you thought of this idea?" Tenten asked.

The prince pulled out a spinning arrow and map from a box that laid Under the seat. It was a way finder, she concluded. She'd only ever read about them though. The princess hummed as Gaara asked for her hand. Tenten held it out.

"Now, put some magic into it." He instructed.

"I shoot fire remember?" Tenten said. "I'll burn it."

"Trust me, you won't. Go ahead." He promoted.

Tenten sent a spark to the way finder. It began to flow a yellow color before spinning violently in mid air. After a moment, it settled on pint toward the Golden Princess...well behind her.

"It is pointing to your temple back in the golden kingdom," he said.

The princess blinked.

"Wait, so to get to us, you-"

"Use the Golden temple water that your father sends with his letters. I only had you touch it to show you that it reacts to magic. It knows where it originates from and can point in the direction of where the most conservation of it is. In this case, your temple." Gaara explained. "It does the same for me too. Though, I prefer to only use it for emergencies."

Tenten hummed. She leaned back again and closed her eyes.

Neji continued to scan the area. Another sleepless night...how great, he huffed as he wrapped himself in his cloak. With the second day of travel done, the were close to their check point. Then another full days travel. The ride on top of the carriage was a bumpy one, and yet it was soothing at the same time. Looking at the night sky, the Hyuga breathed in. They were definitely close to a village due to the smell of clay.

OoooooOooooooOOOooooooo

"What news?" The golden prince whispered.

Rock Lee held onto the crystal lamp carefully. He had just returned from another exchange with the Hyuga post.

"Three pounds of gold, your majesty." The trainee told him. "I do not know how they keep getting this money..."

Shin hummed. They always had money; they were nobles. But that did hold the question up in the air.

"I have seen the contact of the exchange," Lee continued. "It seems as though they are dealing with a high class group. They are mere organized thugs, I wager. They are not assassin's since they don't hold the same posture as Haku and Neji; nor hold any uniform of their guild."

Scratching his chin, the prince squinted in the dim light. Thugs? What business could the Hyuga have with them?

"I believe they are holding watch to Shizukana, your majesty."

"Holding watch? With all the money they are sending, it seems as though they are settling her into that kingdom..." Shin murmured.

"I disagree." Rock Lee stated.

"Oh? You have a theory?"

The trainee shrugged. Whenever they would exchange with them, there was always a sense of urgency to get the money to whomever the main receiver was. There was no small talk, no greeting; Just grab and go. Along with that, they would always meet near the far end of the Golden Kingdom's boarders.

"All that gold...near the boarders...watched...this is not adding up to me." Shin said.

Rock Lee nodded. He too was still unsure of what was going on, however he believed that these dealings will not affect the Golden Kingdom.

"Now, I disagree." Shin-Ten replied.

He recalled to Lee his meeting with Fugaku, the Keep Master, that Nara kid, and Kakashi.

"A distraction?" Lee hummed.

"What do you mean?"

The trainee shrugged. Master Gai had told them that the very basics of war always began with distractions to build up suspicion. With suspicion came panic, and with panic came disorder. The prince pursed his lips together. Was it really all that simple? It seemed a bit too easy to think of it like that.

"There. You see," Rock Lee pointed to the Prince's brow. "You are suspicious. That just shows that the distraction of the peddlers are working. And this book...perhaps it is not what we think it to be. Maybe you were the only one who figured out how to use it and this leads you to believe that all of the books are like the one you have."

"Tis a precaution." Shin replied.

"You're highness, do you honestly believe that our subjects are aware of how to use these books? You said yourself that they were inclusive only to the Keep."

The older teen blinked. Scratching the back of his head, he sighed. Perhaps Lee was right; maybe they had fallen into the trap. Now, how do they get out of it with out causing another one to occur?

"If I may," the trainee began.

Shin nodded.

"Don't you find it interesting that this is happening once Neji and Tenten leave the kingdom?"

The prince blinked. Of course, he thought. The Hyugas knew that Neji had a chance to win...and they knew the princess would be out of country. They decided to begin their trading during all this...

"Distraction..." Shin murmured.

Lee looked at the prince expectantly. Shin dismissed him, ordering that he continued to tail the Hyuga post. With a bow, the trainee grabbed the lamp and walked down the hallway. The prince turned on his heel and headed right for his sister's library; There were some records he needed to look up.

OoOoooOoOoOOOOOOOoOO

"Oh wow," Tenten gasped as she looked out the carriage window.

They were approaching the main sand gates of the Desert Kingdom. They stood tall and solid. Gaara took great pride in them, since he designed them himself. The guards near the gates had instruments and flags in hand; one gold and one red. The carriage shook as indication that Neji had dismounted front he roof. Tenten watched as he grabbed a golden flag and sat himself next to the driver. The camels moved forward and the horns blew.

The kingdom was only two rings; the palace and the subjects. The Desert Kingdom itself was a jewel of unity. Tenten awed as the subjects waved and cheered at the carriages; their prince had returned. Gaara didn't bother poking his head out to acknowledge them.

"You are very loved, here." Tenten commented.

"They fear me more than anything..." Gaara replied.

"What? You don't hear them cheer for you? I sense the love coming from their voices."

"It's a formality." The redhead hummed.

The carriages entered the palace gates. Many of the subjects stood by, curious as to see the arrival of the princess. Nobles that lived within the palace walls were all gathered near the grand doors. There stood the King, his royal head wrap present on his head and decorated with jewels. Tenten's ladies exited first, bowing to the King before stepping aside.

"What a greeting..." Tenten hummed.

"Let's go, Tenten." Gaara held out his hand.

The pair exited the carriage. Muffled chatter could be hear through the surrounding area. There she was; Tenten thought, her new home.

"Welcome, Golden Princess, to the Desert Kingdom." The king announced.

In unison, everyone bowed.

Tenten nodded. She glanced around at the unfamiliar faces she'd have to encounter and make impressions on. She wished Temari were here with her.

"It pleases me that you have joined us here. The kingdom is at your disposal, Golden Goddess. May our new unity help both our kingdoms thrive in riches." The king announced.

The nobles and subjects clapped. It was all for show, she knew; Typical politics.

"Thank you, your majesty. I look forward to making my new home here." The princess bowed.

The maids and servants came along and began to unload their carriages. Tenten walked over to her ladies who looked as if they were itching to run around the palace grounds.

"Let's go change first." Sakura suggested pulling at her summer petticoat. "This heat is making me sweat. And that's not cute."

Tenten nodded. She too was beginning to feel the heat crawl on her skin. Hinata had pulled out a fan and looked amongst the nobles.

"Their clothing is very colorful and it looks light. Perhaps we should try to indulge in the culture and shop around." The Hyuga Lady said.

"Easy for you to say...my father isn't sending me money until next week." Ino murmured.

"I'm sure Tenten can get you something." Sakura replied looking at the princess.

Tenten wasn't paying attention, she was looking over at Gaara, who was chatting with some nobles.

"I've never seen anything like it."

The princess looked at the pink haired noble girl.

"We were all a bit frightened with what happen. His magic is nothing I've seen before or read about in my studies." Sakura continued.

"Do you think what they said was true?" Ino hummed. "About the Red God actually being a demon?"

They looked at Tenten. The bun head blinked. She was the embodiment of their goddess, which meant that she was well aware for certain things that the temples did not let loose to the public.

"With every god, there is a demon; but one cannot dabble in the light without walking with their shadow into the dark first." Tenten replied skillfully.

Ino sighed. Riddles, she thought... A servant walked up to the girls and asked them to follow her into the palace. She introduced herself as Sana, the head maid, and wore a beautiful green and gold sheer scarf with very detailed beading. She wore a short sleeve tunic which matched the scarf and a light blue skirt. Upon her face was a nose ring with a rose shaped crystal as the jewel. Her liner was a crimson red that made her grey eyes pop.

"Oh, I want an outfit like that." Ino announced.

"There are temporary clothes already in your chambers. The princess will have custom dresses delivered every week of the latest kingdom fashion. It's more of a formality; Princess Temari may have some things that you'd fancy as well which she has given me permission to give you access to," Sana looked at Tenten. "Your majesty."

The princess nodded.

The room was very large. Instead of a goose feather mattress there were large colorful cushions the size of tables in the center of the room with a sheer curtain hovering over the top. The rugs were bright reds, blues, and greens with hints of gold. Tenten blinked as she approached the sleeping area. Laying her hand on the cushion, she was shocked to find it so soft.

"It's lovely." Tenten announced.

The girls awed at the walls. There were dealings of different sheer fabrics hanging from above and down the walls. The mirror was a large round shape that was attached to the wall. The wardrobe was a deep rose wood color with copper knobs. Sana smiled, pleased that the princess approved of her new room.

"Now come with me, I will show you the bathing room."

The girls followed Sana to two large doors in the corner of the chamber. The floors were glass covered that broke off into clay tiling, which led to a step in bath. Tenten looked over into it. She literally only had to step down into it to bathe. There was a another round mirror and glass cabinets which held various cleansing oils and candles.

"If this is your room. I can't wait to see mine..." Ino mused as she looked around.

Sana nodded and led them back to the sleeping area.

"Your majesty, I will show your ladies to their rooms now. I will send for a maid to bathe and clothe you for the banquet tonight. If you require anything, please don't hesitate to ask. I am the head maid here in this palace." The woman stated.

"Yes, thank you...Sana was it?"

"Yes." The woman replied.

Tenten looked around and realized that they were still standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry...normally my maids just leave. You can go." Tenten dismissed her.

Sana bowed and led the other girls to their chambers. Tenten glanced around once more. It was beautiful, she thought. The balcony was sealed with glass doors which were shielded by more solid drapes. It was so exotic...so new. The princess walked to the bed cushions and ran her hand along the sheer bed drapes. The beading was so detailed, she wondered how long it took to put this room together for her.

There was a knock.

"Your majesty." A male voice sounded from behind the door.

"Yes?"

The doors opened. Four guards stood by the doorway and did not enter. Tenten blinked as they bowed to her.

"We are your personal Royal Unit. We stand guard at your chamber doors at all times and accompany you where every you go on palace grounds." One of them drawled in his Desert accent.

The princess cocked her head to the side. This was interesting, she thought.

"My lady?" One of them looked at her expectantly.

"Oh! Uh, my apologies. I am not used to having my door constantly guarded. Back at home I have my own mansion to which the guards stay outside." She explained.

They all merely blinked. Tenten asked for their names and nodded at them as she tried to remember them. They did not go past the the door frame, she noted. She wondered how Neji was going to handle getting passed them if he wanted to see her.

Behind the guards came the maids and the said Hyuga.

"Halt."

Two guards crossed their staffs, blacking the assassin from entering. Before Tenten could intervene, Neji pointed to the golden crest on his tunic. The guards looked back at the princess, who nodded.

"This is Hyuga Neji. He is my champion. He may enter and leave as he pleases..." She told them.

"Very well, your majesty." Was all they said before placing themselves in position in the hallway.

The maids came bustling in, their uniforms identical to Sana's except not as colorful. They shuffled her into the bathroom, to which Neji stayed behind and sat near her window.

It was wondrous. The water poured in from the underground aqueduct which carried water all the way from an oasis that was closer to the Golden kingdom. The clay tiles heated under her feet as she slipped into the water. The oils were thick, but smelled fresh and delicious. The maids were gentle on her skin, using an interesting cleaning rag which was complied of sheer netting fabric that was tied into a ball. The robe she wore was soft and lined with fur as she stepped onto the cool glass covering of her chamber. As the maids set to work combing out her curls, she looked into the mirror at Neji.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"Of the room? The palace? The kingdom?" She asked.

Neji shrugged. He's been here before a few times. The Red King had done dealing with his Keep before and requested him by name a few times. Tenten hummed.

"Does this Kingdom have a guild too?" She asked.

"It is hard to say. They train their army in a similar fashion to the assassin way. However, they do not follow assassin codes. So, no...I suppose." The Hyuga replied.

"Your majesty," a maid had brought over a bundle of clothes. "Should I make him leave?"

Tenten looked between the maid and Neji.

"Yeah, just have him wait outside." She waved her hand the the assassin.

Neji stood and walked over the doors. The guards looked at him as he exited the chamber and stood by them with his chin up. This was indeed a big change, he thought and crossed his arms over his chest. The head maid, Sana approached the door. She nodded as him, seeming to know who he was before entering the room.

Tenten looked at herself in the mirror. The outfit was a beautiful shade of pink with gold beading. There was a yellow sheer piece of fabric that they wrapped around her waist and shoulders. Her hair was tied up into two buns and more accessories were added. Golden bracelets and rings were placed on her. Her shoes were golden sandals with what looked to be pearls seen into the straps.

"Your majesty...what shall I do with this?" A maid asked holding up her lace veil.

Tenten looked at it. The white lace dangled from the dragon pins so elegantly...Sana hummed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It...is my crown." Tenten said reaching for it. "It has much meaning back home."

"Shall I put it on you?" The maid asked.

Tenten blinked. Did she really want to? It seemed to clash with what she was currently wearing. However, she was only wearing this for tonight. At the same time, she'd have to rid of it once she was married. Pursing her lips together, she shook her head. No, it had no meaning here.

"What is there to distinguish the royals?" Tenten asked.

Sana went to the wardrobe and pulled out a clay box.

"Like wise to you, we have our own head pieces." Sana pulled out a beaded chain with connected to others in different directions with pins and jewels and little golden coins with ribbons that jingled when they moved. They were attached to combs to which she had the option of wearing her hair down or up, much to her liking.

She held one up to Tenten. Completely ignoring the head piece, the princess grabbed Sana's hand. She couldn't believe it; a woman with tattoos on her hands. Running her fingers over Sana's palm, she realized there were also very lifted scars in a similar pattern to her tattoo.

"Ah yes," Sana said. "I have the permanent scarring because I am married. However, the tattoo temporary. It's made from a mix of rose roots and oil that are then left within a hearth of black sand with green flames to create a paste."

"Why do you do this?" Tenten asked still amazed.

The maids smiled excitedly at each other. For all the Royals and lords that came to visit, Tenten was probably the first to take interest of their ways. The princess found it fascinating as Sana explained that the hand decorations were for special occasions. When a couple got married, they received matching scarring as a bonding gift from the Desert God. The woman also tattooed her hands with a special maternity design that was a good luck blessing for a filling and prosperous marriage. When a spouse dies or the ties between them break, the tattoo fades.

"I was gifted with three sons and two daughters." Sana said. "A blessing of life, and luck from the Red God."

"It's beautiful." Tenten murmured as she ran her hand along Sana's scarring design.

"My dear, when you marry our prince you too will receive the blessing of our God. I'm sure the Golden Goddess herself would love to join with our kingdom."

Tenten's face dropped a bit. Assimilating to Gaara's kingdom made her feel a bit uneasy after what she had witnessed on their travel over. However, it was what her father wanted and she knew that she'd be doing the right thing.

"Now," Sana held up a head piece. "I feel as though this one matches with today's banquet."

Tenten looked closely at the gold chain. There were red rubies embedded into the beading and a large red jewel hung down from the middle of the chain. Sana reached up and adjusted the head piece to her head digging the combs into her hair to secure it. The chains dangled from her buns draped around her face. The large jewel was dangling onto her fore head, which reminded her of Neji's bonding crystal. Small round earrings were placed and the maids did her eyeliner and lip stain.

"Your skin is very sun dyed for someone from the Golden Kingdom." Sana commented.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"Not to be rude, your majesty, but a lot of nobles from your land look like your ladies; pale as the white lily of your kingdom."

Tenten thought for a moment. She never really thought about it like that. Her parents and brother were of similar complexion to her. Sana hummed; she was pretty sun kissed...a few shades darker than Tenten herself. But that's what made her so mesmerizing to look at. And those amazing grey eyes...Tenten has never encounter such a person.

"Let us gather your ladies. We shall walk around the palace together before the banquet." Sana announced after a moment.

Hearing the door creak, Neji moved out the way. His jaw nearly dropped as Tenten stepped out from her room. How enchanting, he thought. She'd fit in perfectly with this kingdom. There was no petticoats, just the fabric flowing down with beading. The corset she was wearing only rested on her waist and did not go above her bust. It too matched the blush pink color she sported and was covered by the sheer yellow sash. She looked...he couldn't put it into words.

"Ah yes, your champion. I have met you previously when you had dealing here years ago with your father and by yourself. Nice to see you again, Hyuga Neji." Sana clapped her hands in front of her face and bowed slightly from the shoulders.

"Yes...like wise." Neji bowed back in the same fashion.

Sana marched down the hall. This woman reminded her of her nurse back home. She missed Tsunade. Perhaps Sana was her replacement? The princess shook her head. No, that's not it. It was the mother in Sana that caused her to think of that. Lady Tsunade treated Tenten as if she was her own. The princess breathed out; she wished that her nanny would come soon. There was an odd pit in her stomach because she was technically here by herself.

OoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOO

"Isn't it beautiful?!" Sakura exclaimed as she twirled around in her own light green outfit.

Ino and Hinata nodded. The blonde was in a orange and yellow scheme while Hinata took to a grey and blue one; only the Hyuga girl wore long sleeves.

None of them had a head pieces like Tenten's, the princess noted. However, they had a sheer sash that also lay on their shoulders and on their heads. They had been walking around the palace grounds for a few hours. They had stopped to enjoy the palace's viewing of the kingdom. Sana point out various locations from their sheer shade tent that was put together for them. The snacks were very flavorful. The spices were freshly grounded and not over powering. The tea was a fruity flavor instead of a floral one which pleased Tenten and also had a hard kiss of a minty after taste.

"I wonder what the food is like here." Sakura asked. "I hope it's as great as these snacks..."

"The spice is what makes the dish." Neji stated. "They have their own gardens that are taken care of by Mystics and farmers. Other times they import."

"Have you been here before?" Ino asked putting down her tea cup.

Neji grunted in response. He was here for work, and that's all he had to say on the topic. Ino rolled her eyes at his attitude. Hinata rubbed her arms.

"Hinata why are you wearing long sleeves?" Tenten asked.

"My father prefers it." Hinata replied picking up her tea cup.

Neji shifted. That gesture didn't go unnoticed by the princess who side glanced at him.

OOOOOoOooOoOoOOoOoOO

The dining hall was all prepped and the nobles began to pour into the hall. Every inch of the palace was decorated with sheer drapes and beads. Red flowers with golden leaves levitated in bunches all round the area; sparks of magic sparking through the petals. The vibrant colors gave a very festive feel compared to the standard decorations of lily vases and gold ribbons back home.

"This is exciting." Tenten hummed as she sat in her sleeping cushions.

Neji propped himself in his elbow next to her. He too had been dressed in formal attire. The pants were loose and the hemming snatched by his ankles with short sleeved-high collar tunic with a white lace scarf around his neck. It was rather comfortable, he thought. However, it was difficult to find hiding places for his daggers and needles. Tenten poked and lifted the head band he was sporting. The crystal still held its place in his skin. She thought back to Sana's explanation for her scarring. Bonds meant everything here, she thought. The idea of unity and being as one. It was so fascinating since at home, it was one for one.

"This banquet is a bit unnecessary." The Hyuga murmured.

"It's a welcoming party, Neji." Tenten replied. "Be nice and don't scare anyone away from me. I need to make friends here." She pulled his hair a bit.

Rolling his eyes, the assassin reached over and pulled the princess closer to him. He lightly pressed his lips on hers. Tenten savored the kiss; his cool touch always made her skin crawl in a pleasant way. Neji's brow twitched and he sat up suddenly. Moving his way to the rug, he sat criss-cross. Tenten adjusted her self and pursed her lips together. The guard suddenly open the door and had announce that Sana was here to bring them into the banquet hall. Tenten and Neji stood. Strapping his daggers to his belt, the assassin stationed himself beside the princess as they walked down the hall. As they stood in front of the grand doors, Tenten looked at the Hyuga.

"Remember what I said."

"Hn." He grunted.

The guard announced their presence. The crowd quieted as she stepped into the hall. The tables were low and covered with deep red cloth and candles. Sana lead Tenten to the main table where the king sat with Gaara and his older brother. It was a long table and the cushions had wooden backs that had gems poking out from the sides. Sana pressed her palms together and bowed from her shoulders.

"Your majesties, I bring you Princess Tenten and her champion." The head maid announced.

The King nodded. Tenten bowed her head slightly in respect before taking a seat next to Gaara. Neji remained standing beside her.

"Ah yes," the desert king hummed. "Hyuga Neji of the Golden Keep. Your return has brought great fascination to my advisor."

Neji took a scroll out from his pocket. Bowing his head, he held it out. The king took it and read it's containments. He glanced at the princess, who was sipping her tea, then back at the assassin who was boaring his gaze at the prince.

"Interesting," the king hummed passing the scroll to Sana, who began to ravel it. "Your presence is always welcome on my soil, young assassin. Please, sit."

Neji nodded and sat himself next to Tenten. Crossing his legs, he sat straight and folded his arms over his chest. The king dismissed Sana and ordered the dancing and mingling to begin. The music began to play and the subjects began to buzz. Turning to Gaara, Tenten held a small smile.

"The hall is beautiful," she said. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I am very pleased that you find it so." The prince said matching her smile.

"Kankuro, do not sit there and be rude." The red head king glanced at his oldest son.

The brunette prince with purple face tattoos looked over at the princess.

"I am Gaara's older brother, Kankuro. I normally spend my time with the military, overseeing their training. I do not believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you before due to my obligations."

Tenten nodded politely. She could feel Neji's eyes looking through the her. Side glancing at him, she cleared her throat. The Hyuga blinked and met her gaze. His eyebrow twitched and he turned his head. What was he looking at? She looked at over at Gaara, who was also staring at her. He looked her up and down, evaluating her attire.

"What is it?" The princess asked suddenly a bit self-conscious.

The prince blinked and pursed his lips together. Kankuro chuckled at his embarrassment.

"I believe he finds your appearance to be very...heavenly." The brunette prince stated.

Tenten blushed a bit. It was a bit different, but she wouldn't say it was heavenly. Neji leaned over, the crystal on his forehead tingling in confusion.

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder...isn't that right, Prince Gaara?" The assassin said sipping his tea.

The desert prince hummed and turned his gaze to his tea cup. It was true, he admitted. He didn't find many things very favorable, but when it came to Tenten...it was a different story. The said princess cocked an eyebrow at her assassin before sipping more tea. After a while, food began to pour from the kitchens. The smells of hot spices and tart fruits filled the air as they ate. Tenten cocked her head to the side as Neji did not touch his plate.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I do not sit well with spicy foods. I don't have the tongue or stomach for it." The Hyuga replied casually.

The king laughed, stating that he'd better get used to living off of fruit and dried herbs then. The assassin have no reaction but continued to hold his tea to his lips.

"Hm," the princess hummed. "I never knew that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, your majesty." Neji replied.

Tenten puffed up her cheeks. He had a playful twinkle in his eye that only she saw. Once the plates were removed, the dancing had begun. The royals clapped and watched merrily as the Desert subjects danced and swayed. The princess nearly cried out laughing when she spotted Ino and Sakura trying to keep up with their dance partner. Hinata stayed quietly in the background, offering conversation at the table she was perched at. The King stood and held his hand out to Tenten.

"It's only right for me to give you the first dance." He said.

Tenten smiled politely and took his hand. She didn't know a lot of steps, but luckily the king went easy on her so she wouldn't make a fool of herself in front of everyone. Her skirts lifted, revealing her ankles. Neji didn't bother glancing over. He knew this formality was mere show; the subjects get to see their new queen shown off by the approval of their current lord. Gaara shifted next to him.

"Don't dance?" Neji asked.

The redhead slightly shrugged. He was trained, however, he preferred not to. Kankuro nodded in agreement; dancing was more Temari's style. The song ended and The king bowed to the princess with his palms pressed together. Tenten returned the curtesy by bowing from her waist; the way she did it back home. Taking the King's arm, Tenten followed him back to the cushions.

"Such steady feet you have, princess. I would've never guessed this was your first Desert waltz."

"Why thank you, your majesty." She replied.

"Gaara, go entertain your future wife on the dance floor." The king commanded.

Gaara frowned, obviously not wanting to move from his spot. But one stern look got him on his feet, leading Tenten back to the dance floor.

"You dance with me back at home." Tenten commented.

"Yes, I did. Just to get you off the throne, remember?" Gaara replied.

Tenten shrugged. She thought he was a pretty good dancer.

"We will have to dance at the wedding, you know." She pointed out.

"I suppose," Gaara sighed. "But at least I'd have you as a wife and won't have to take orders from my father."

The princess blinked. Was that why he was in no rush to return to the desert? She thought his father was only hard on Temari, being that she was the oldest and the girl.

"How long do these parties usually last?" Tenten asked.

"Until the sun rises the next day. However, if you wish we can leave a bit before th-"

"THE NEXT SUN RISE? Gaara, you honestly stay up all night? When do you sleep?" The golden princess exclaimed.

The redhead blinked and broke into a small smile. He took naps, was the reply. He could never fully fall asleep...it was just how he was.

The rest of the night was filled with more dancing and jesting entertainment. Tenten was feeling a bit sluggish, since she wasn't used to being up into the next sun rise, and told Neji she wanted to leave. She bowed to Gaara and to the king before behind led off by by the Hyuga man back to her chambers. Once they couldn't hear the music from the hall anymore, the Assassin laced his fingers with hers as they walked.

"So," Tenten looked at him. "What do you think?"

Neji blinked. By the way she held out her other arm, he guessed she was referring to her outfit. Nodding casually, he admitted that she looked "pretty good". Puffing up her cheeks, she poked his temple; aware that he was somewhat teasing her. In the back of her mind, though, she knew he liked it. She had seen the look on his face earlier that day and knew he liked it; she only asked because she wanted to hear it from his mouth. Stopping just before the turn that lead to her room, the assassin grabbed her by her shoulders and planted a kiss on her tinted lips. The princess wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her against the wall. Reaching back, he let his hair loose from its so he could shield her face. To a normal guard or bystander, they looked like two regular hormonal nobles making out in the hallway. Tanks to that under bust corset, her bosom was easily accessible to the assassin's hands. Tenten let out a moan against his lips as he fondled her. The princess pushed herself against him when his hands went down her side and grasped her buttocks. He was playing dangerously. They weren't back home where Shin-ten would usually find them close to doing that thing that married couples do (she couldn't bring herself to say the word); they were in foreign territory and the Hyuga could loose his head without question if they were found out. However, this was probably the only moment where the assassin was comfortable was kissing her in a large space. The princess let out a whimper when he removed his mouth from hers and was cupping her face in his palms. Sighing, he looked down at her.

"Come," he whispered. "Let me take you back to your room."

With one last peck, Neji tied his hair back and led her back to her chamber where the Royal guards were standing at attention. He wished her good night before turning on his heal and walking to his own chamber. Tenten sighed as she kicked off her shoes and removed her head piece. Carefully, she laid it near the vanity and wiped off her eye make up with a handkerchief. Walking over to the cushions, she nearly tripped over a solid object on the floor.

"Oh...that's where that went." She mused.

The sword her brother gave her was laying on the rug next to her cushions. Cradling it in her arms, Tenten let out a sigh. She missed her kingdom and she just got here. Changing into some sleeping clothes, the princess settled into the cousins and stared at the ceiling until her eyes closed on their own.


	5. Chapter 5

Shin-Ten sat next to his father in court. Scrolls were spread between them. Kakashi had told the king that Shin had given the Vault to the Keep master; it was safe to say his father wasn't pleased. As punishment, the prince was doomed to attend court until his father saw it fit as well as cough up any documentation and speak about meetings that were held behind his back. The table was almost full, he noted. They were waiting for one more. There were mostly Noble heads like Lord Haruno, Lord Nara, and Professor Yamanaka. Minato's wife sat in for the Lord this time. The crowned Prince pursed his lips together as Kakashi held his gaze. After a few minutes, the doors opened and Lord Hyuga was being escorted into the room. The advisor lifted his chin at the prince before standing.

"Now that we are all here," the silver haired man announced. "Let us begin."

Shin-Ten stood, his hand shook a bit. He had to be careful with the information he was forced to share. Glancing around the table, he announced his transaction with the Keep Master. The noble heads murmured to each other and gave disapproving looks. The King cleared his throat, causing the room to go silent.

"In exchange for his services on an investigation I am running...I have granted him access to the Vault." The prince explained.

"And what investigation would this be?" Lord Haruno asked.

Side-eyeing Kakashi, the prince elaborated; he was investigating the peddlers.

"These books that they [the peddlers] carry...we have examined them. They contain the magical ability to push false memories into ones mind." Shin stated.

Lord Nara cocked an eyebrow. His son had queried him about the ability to push illusions through objects.

"So, this is what my son was getting at." Lord Nara hummed.

The prince looked at him.

"Shikamaru seemed to have some idea as to the basic function of these books. It seems to have an effect only when you scan over it with magic." He elaborated to the room.

That is when Kakashi stood, holding pieces of parchment. There have been recent reports of some subjects activating the books. There has been a slight change in sleeping patterns, anxiousness, and work ethic. Professor Yamanaka raised his hand.

"It seems as though these things are pushing false memories in order to compromise ones personality."

Shin-Ten nearly shook his head. Instead he pursed his lips together. That didn't go unnoticed by the Hyuga Lord who was watching the prince from the corner of his eye.

"Not all subjects hold the ability to use magic...not all would think to infuse it with the books. I see no worry here." Lord Haruno stated, dismissing the thought.

The prince glanced to his father, who frowned. Matching his son's gaze, he nodded; thought dismissed.

"I wish to back track a bit." Lord Hiashi announced. "To the Vault situation."

The king nodded at him. Hiashi took a sip of his tea before continuing.

"That abandoned Vault used to hold holy items, did it not?"

"You are correct." Kakashi replied.

"In what right," the Hyuga looked at Shin. "Does his young majesty have to give a heavenly establishment to one whom is practically the God of death himself?"

Shin was about to open his mouth when Kakashi glared at him. Sighing, the advisor turned to the Hyuga.

"He is the son of Her majesty the Queen, the last embodiment of our Goddess. He has soaked in the waters of her tears, and has given himself to guard the temple with his honor." Kakashi replied.

"Yes, that is obvious," Hiashi nodded. "But our current Heavenly jewel is Princess Tenten. She herself is the Golden Goddess. That Vault held her holy items. Prince Shin-Ten just gave away his goddess' holding vault. It may not be in use, however-it belongs to her."

The nobles murmured. Minato's wife merely rolled her eyes.

"Such technicalities, Lord Hyuga. His majesty has as much right as a priest to do as he please with abandoned heavenly establishments." The redhead stated. "It is not in use, might as well hand it off to someone who will occupy it."

Hiashi side glanced at her. He shot back that morally, the God of Death would never step foot into a heavenly establishment; used or not. To top it off, it resides in the upper rings of the kingdom which meant the assassins will be roaming more freely through the higher powers. The room buzzed, Lord Hyuga had thrown out a point. To this the prince shot that there would be no issue with the assassins as long as they do not dwindle with the everyday interactions of the upper rings. Again, the Lords murmured.

"Young prince, you have been played like a three string gourd." Hiashi mocked. "The Keep Master will definitely try to sneak his way into the politics and bend the rules as he wishes. Those assassins are nothing but trouble makers with no honor, and no future."

A vein popped; he went there. The Prince sat back on his seat and a dark grin grew on his face.

"Oh? My, my. That reminds me of a certain family that tried to attain that same agenda."

The room got quiet. The King looked at his son curiously. Kakashi sweat dropped, the mood in the room has shifted to a tense atmosphere. Lord Hiashi tightened his jaw.

"I do not take responsibility for my grandfather's actions." He stated flatly.

"And yet you seem to have a very up-tense feeling for this Vault. As I recall, you were never one to attend many heavenly occasions. You always sent your Lady and daughters." The prince said.

"Likewise, your nephew is a current working assassin, now affiliated with the crown. It's interesting how you speak of honor when Sir Hyuga is probably the most noble man I have ever met form your family." Shin pushed.

Hiashi's eyebrow twitched. The King didn't stop his son from continuing, finding this rather amusing.

"You speak as if your family has any say in Royal matters. That is not the case. You are not responsible for your grandfather's actions, yes. However, one cannot preach what one does not believe himself. A man speaking of honor that will not take his own Nephew back because of his occupation. But now, since he is the Princess' escort, you choose to speak as if you have always been at the temple's side, give me a break."

The nobles looked between the prince and the Hyuga Lord. Hiashi gritted his teeth, knowing that one false statement against Shin would have him thrown out by the king. Instead, he took a breath and sat back.

"My relations with the temple and my nephew are none of your concern, Prince. In fact, if you are that certain about me, why do you have one of your trainees on my post? You seem rather suspicious of me, your majesty. Care to clear the air?"

Kakashi held his breath. He exchanged looks with the prince, unsure of how to reply. The King raised his eyes to the room.

"It was under my order, Hiashi." He stated.

The prince looked at his father wide eyed. The Hyuga Lord merely squinted at Shin before nodding; he didn't push the conversation further. Shin-Ten's father picked up his own tea cup, clearly just wanting the conversation to move on. The prince bit his lip as they continued discussing other topics that were lined up.

OoOoOoOOoOoOOo

The Keep Master held his hand firmly on the peddler's shoulder. He had his assassin track their base outside of the lower ring walls and capture one of them. They had dragged the peddler down to the dungeon of the Keep and tied him to a chair. Jiraiya hummed gleefully as he watched the man squirm after he awoken.

"Now then, sir," Jiraiya hummed running his finger along the blade of his knife. "Kindly recite your documentations of origin."

The man stated hastily that he was from the cloud kingdom. The Assassin master hummed and ran a gently caressed the man's face with the flat side of the blade.

"Who sent you? What do you wish to achieve?"

The man sat wide eye in fear. Everyone outside of the Golden Kingdom walls knew about the Golden Keep. Hostages went in, but none came out in one piece. The Keep master waited a bit longer before asking again in a low tone...but the peddler didn't respond. Grabbing the man's face he held the blade to his cheek. With a clean swipe, the Jiraiya sliced the man's flesh; Blood trickled down his face. The Peddler tried to squirm and jerk his way from the assassin master, but the old man had such a good grip on him that it was deemed hopeless.

"Now, let's try this again." Jiraiya hummed as he held the knife up to the man's temple. "I'll just keep slicing you open until you talk and eventually die. So, I suggest you comply now before I hand you over to the God of death."

OoOoOoOOoOoOOoOOoo

Shin sat on his golden tub, his head thrown back against a towel. That court meeting was utterly dreadful. After his little spat with the Hyuga Lord, he was pulled aside by Kakashi. The advisor prompted him to start thinking of a way to explain to his father why he tagged the Hyuga post without giving everything away. Granted, the prince admitted he screwed up. Eventually his father would've been informed, however, not in this manner. By then-he was hoping to have more evidence...a motive or a plan. He was still in the investigation stage. Thinking back to what Rock Lee had told him, this "distraction" would hopefully find a way to kneel over once Master Jiraiya got back to him with the information. A maid had entered and began to apply oils and soap to his hair. Scrubbing away his stress, he leaned into the maid's touch. Damn he needed this, he thought.

After being dried and clothed, Shin-Ten decided to take a ride to see Shikamaru at the Nara Estate near the east end of the upper ring that was on forest land. He knew that he was busy trying to fully engage with the fact that Princess Temari was now present in his house (and if Gaara doesn't finish or fufill his reign he'd be next to take the throne). However, the prince required his skillful thinking to move forward, especially since the cat is out of the bag. Just as he turned a corner, hands grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"You sneaky little brat."

Shin-Ten squinted. Lord Hyuga was holding him against the stone wall. For an older man, he had a solid grip on his tunic. The prince pursed his lips together.

"How dare you meddle in my affaires. What right do you have?"

"Your nephew works for me. Therefore, my ability to step foot into your...affaires is also granted to me by the crown." Shin glared at him. "Besides, what you're doing is treason."

Hiashi clenched his jaw. That's when Shin noticed the flash of anxiousness on the lord's face. The prince blinked thinking that perhaps the Hyuga lord kept everything from the crown because the exchanges were technically illegal. They were doing business with an enemy territory after all.

"Tell me," Hiashi murmured. "How much do you know?"

The prince pushed the lord off of him and straightened his robes.

"Why is Neji's mother in another kingdom?" He asked. "You've been sending money over often."

"That is none of your business."

The prince shrugged.

"Fine. I will continue to dig deeper then. One of the cloud peddler are in custody of Master Jiraiya anyway. Soon enough I'll get what I want to know."

"Stand down, prince."

"Just tell me why you sent her to the cloud kingdom, at least."

"I said, stand down."

"Make me, Hiashi."

Lord Hyuga frowned and watched as the prince walked down the hall, the gems of his robes trailing behind him as if nothing happened.

OOoOoOooOoOoOoO

Tenten swung her sword. Shin did a great job designing it for her; it was light weight, yet the length of the blade was as long as her two arms put together. Neji sat patiently a few meters away, watching as she put in a few practice swings. It took them a while to escape Sana and the ladies since they all wanted to explore the kingdom. Tenten wasn't in the mood to socialize, so her and Neji went searching for any clear ground in the Royal ring to train a bit.

"You look comfortable with that sword." Neji commented.

"Yes, I am. It's quite beautiful, especially the carvings on the handle." She replied holding it out to him.

The Hyuga grasped it. The weight caused his arm to dip. How was it so heavy for him but not for her? Perhaps it was especially made so she could easily swing it around and yet put some damage on whoever she was fighting. The princess smiled at him as he took a swing. Handing it back to her, Neji stretched his arms over his head; he much preferred daggers. They had been outside for a while now and they were getting hungry. Dinner was in a few hours and they could use a break. The bun head replaced the sword back in its holder. The assassin quietly stepped behind her and caught her as she jumped back.

"You're getting better at noticing my presence." He stated. "Impressive."

"I try." She hummed.

"So," the assassin hummed.

The Princess looked at him curiously. The Hyuga wasn't too sure how to ask this question but he tried his best to word it in a way that wasn't odd.

"Have you spoken to Gaara about doing... Adult things?"

Tenten blinked. Her face fired up a hot red color and she shook her head vigorously.

"Why would I-"

"Well, you are to be married...and have children. Seemed only fitting for you two to at least talk about it." Neji cut in. "Or do something about it..."

The bunhead pursed her lips together. It was true, she thought. It was to Gaara she was to give herself to completely and yet that part has not been discussed between them. The golden princess scratched the back of her head and asked Neji why he cared. Pure curiosity, was his reply. It wasn't like he could embrace her as he'd like to...his head would roll onto the ground if they did.

"Isn't it safe to say that you should at least attempt to?" He pressed.

"Neji," she cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you suggesting I go ahead and take him in on this?"

"Tenten, I am far from the jealous type if that's what your getting at. Also, it's not like we have a choice. I cannot have you. However, he can. Perhaps a compromise can be made between you and I...but only if you can convince the prince to indulge in you."

Tenten was going to ask what he was planning, but thought against it. She knew the Hyuga had begun sprouting ways to hold their affairs without raising suspicion...she might as well entertain his idea until he tells her.

"Fine...I shall speak with him when we are done here." She sighed.

Neji was about to pull her in for a kiss when he felt another presence entering their area. Quickly, he twisted her around and put her in a head lock.

"Ouch! Neji what the-"

"Ah, Prince Gaara." The Hyuga looked up to the redhead approaching them. Speak of the devil, he thought.

The desert prince nodded at the assassin and glanced curiously at them before shrugging. Tenten smacked Neji's arm, trying to get him to release her.

"Honestly, if you can't escape from a simple head lock, how do you expect to escape from anything at all?" The Hyuga looked down at her.

"That's because it's a head lock from you! Let go, damnit!" She cried.

Neji released her and pressed his lips together. Was it believable? The desert prince didn't seemed to catch on. Good thing Tenten was playing along...or he thought she was until she scooped up her sword and stormed back to the palace with her cheeks puffed up. She can be so dense some times, he thought with a sigh. Gaara walked up to him and held out a folded piece of parchment.

"I apologize," he stated. "My advisors open every letter just in case there is trap magic, or poison."

Neji cocked an eyebrow. He knew every kingdom had their enemies, but who would bother messing with the dessert kingdom with a prince like Gaara? Unfolding the paper, the assassin quickly read through the contents. It was from his Master. He would continue to send him work even though he was in another kingdom. It was a way to get money in his bank so if he were to return, he wouldn't be flat out broke. To top it off, he got accesses to the vault. The assassin hummed, he wondered how he managed to do that what he's been trying for years with no luck.

"Thank you, your majesty." Neji said as he pocketed the letter.

Gaara nodded and shifted his weight. Figuring he wanted to speak with him, the Hyuga assassin eyes him curiously.

"Is she good?" He asked.

Neji blinked, unsure of what he meant.

"At fighting."

The assassin shrugged. She could keep up with him, but she'd never win against him. That's what she's been trying to strive for. Their styles are totally opposite, so their training was always exciting since they'd try to find new ways to land a hit on each other. Gaara hummed to himself.

"I see."

"Is there..."The Hyuga put his hands in his pockets. "Something, uh, troubling you?"

Gaara looked at Neji's face for a long moment. Pursing his lips together, the prince shook his head and strolled off back to the palace. The assassin let go of a breath he had been holding. He knew, he recalled what Shin had told him, that the desert prince was well aware of his affection toward his bride. However, the prince did not know that they were actually involved. Scratching the back of his head, Neji waited a few more minutes before strolling back to the palace himself.

oooOoOoOoOoOo

Tenten hummed as Sana scrubbed her hair with that spiced oil she came to favor. She had spoken to Gaara about their...embracing (lack of a classier word) and received an unexpected agreement from him. The princess' ladies had returned as well, with bundles and boxes of items that they bought from the lower ring. Ino had vocalized that she had missed out on the street performers and the festive subjects roaming about. Tenten merely smiled and promised to go with them next time. Sana had shooed he'd to the bathing room to wash off all the sweat and sand from their training. And thus, here she was. Rinsing her hair, the head maid announced that she will leave the princess to soak. Nodding, Tenten waved her off in dismissal. The aroma from the bathing oils was refreshing; her lungs tingled as she inhaled.

Hearing the door, she turned her head. It wasn't Neji, she thought. Whenever she bathed, he'd knock, or wait in her sleeping courts. The maids were not around until she rang for them...and her ladies were being pampered. That left-

"Gaara?" She blushed a bit.

The red prince stood by the door, holding up a piece of black cloth to shield his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I figured now...since you were alone..."

Tenten submerged herself deeper into the bath. Goddess, she mused. His timing was unexpected. The princess sighed after a moment and ran a hand across her bare shoulder.

"You can remove that. We are to be wed and are doing this now-might as well get used to seeing me bare." She told him.

Prince Gaara was hesitant, but slowly he removed the cloth from his eyes. Tenten smirked at him; he was always very polite. He didn't move from his spot... the prince looked as if he was about to say something, however he couldn't get it out. Shutting his eyes, Gaara pursed his lips together as Tenten stood suddenly and started to walk over to him. She was careful not to slip on the cool glass floor covering.

"Honestly, Gaara. Open your eyes. Tis not a big deal." She snorted.

The red haired prince shook his head. He couldn't; not without feeling some type of way about it. That's when Tenten took his hands. They weren't cold to the touch anymore, she noticed. Gaara had let down his sand shield and kept his chakras stable. This, she thought, was his skin; warm and rough. In an attempt to open his eyes, she placed his hands on her wet shoulders; watching as he slightly flinched.

"Gaara," she hummed. "We talked about this."

"I know." He replied hoarsely. "And I agreed. However, what is not a big deal to you, is a big deal to me."

The golden princess tilted her head to the side. Gaara moved his hands from her shoulders, down her arms to grasp her hands. He kissed her knuckles before sighing. His green eyes peaked open and met her brown ones. The steam coming from the bath had some haze over his sight, but he could still see her in some detail. At that point, all he wanted to do was touch her. His hands went to her cheeks and his eyes never left her face. Tenten looked at him wide eyed; he was actually going to do this, she thought.

"I am...inexperienced." He whispered a bit shamefully.

"Neither am I. You speak as if I care whether or not you've already encountered a wench. I can assure you," she laid a hand on his robed chest. "I do not care in the slightest."

The red head let out a breath and looked down. His hands shook a bit as she took them into her and placed them on her bare chest. So, this is what she looked like under that corset, the prince thought. Her fingers worked to remove his robes, the prince not moving as she slid the fabrics off his shoulders. His chest was bare but toned; no scars, no dashes...his skin was completely untouched by pain. And yet, Tenten thought as she trailed her fingers along his collar bone, it was still rough. Neji's held scars and gashes...bruises that never seemed to go away. But his skin was so soft under her fingers. Prince Gaara inhaled sharply which caused Tenten to snap out of her thoughts. No, she couldn't think of the Hyuga right now. Tugging at his sleeves, the red robe fell to the glass covered floor and she led him into bath. Gaara shifted awkwardly as she pressed herself against him, her face totally serious. Puffing out his chest, he grabbed her.

OoOoooooOoOoOooO

"So," Ino took a piece of cake from the bundle of sweets they were given. "How was last night?"

Tenten blinked in curiosity as she ran a hand through her unbound hair. The blonde grinned and rolled over to her friend's side of the sleeping cushions. Hinata and Sakura were lounging on velvet couches, looking through their spoils from the shopping day-the day before. The golden princess shook her head. How Ino found out was rather embarrassing, actually. Granted, it was late at night when the blonde lady had taken shed stroll to the kitchens to grab some goodies. She was on her way to her princess' room to see if she wanted to tag along... Only to witness Gaara leaving her chambers with slightly disheveled hair and his robes wrinkled. Ducking by a corner, she watched as the desert prince trekked down the hall with a small smile and pink cheeks on his face.

"Oh come on, Tenten! Was it good?"

"Ino!" The brunette exclaimed.

Sakura and Hinata looked over. The Yamanaka heiress had told them of her late night findings over morning tea.

"Please?" She whined. "It's so scandalous to see his majesty all flustered after leaving your room."

Tenten rolled her eyes and gave in.

"It was..." She mused. "Interesting."

The ladies hummed.

"That's it?" Sakura asked.

"Interesting?" Hinata echoed.

The blonde propped herself on her elbows and grinned. She poked at Tenten's elbow, urging her to continue.

"His skin is warm under the sand, however rough. He touched me as if I was glass, at first." The princess explained.

"Warm? With all that magic flowing through him?" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

The brunette nodded. It was surprising to her as well. Under all that sand armor was just a regular man with rough skin, untouched by a blade. It was so fascinating to her how one can remain so clean of hurt for so long; even her brother had a few scars and he rarely goes out to battle.

"Was he gentle?" Ino asked.

"At first...but then," Tenten smirked a bit. "He became a beast."

The girls awed.

"Sound hot. I'm jealous." Ino groaned.

"Still not over that one time you hid away with that street artist?" Sakura chuckled.

Ino sucked her teeth. If only she wasn't caught, she'd be in the arms of that dark haired artist.

"I hope I see him again." The blonde grumbled.

The girls all sweat dropped. Hinata opened a small box that held a red chain with a steel pendent. She had gotten it for herself just in case she needed the steel for her magic. The Hyuga swiftly pulled the chain over her head.

"I hope Naruto is doing alright..." She mused.

"Oh, that's right. You didn't say goodbye did you?" Tenten looked at her.

The ravenette shook her head sadly.

"We will return. It will be alright." Sakura assured her.

Hinata hummed. She had a crush on the blonde messenger boy. He would always smile whenever he saw her, he's hold her hand whenever she would visit the palace. He was so nice to her younger sister, Hanabi.

"He's quite the charmer." Tenten shrugged with a smirk.

"Do you think..." The Hyuga girl started to play with her fingers. "He's thinking about me?"

The girls offered a small smile. Tenten never truly never understood why the Hyugas had such a bad image with her parents in present day. The past was the past, and she was sure Hinata has no form of aggression.

"I don't think Neji would like him though...if we were to...you know..."

"Why are you so concerned with that asshole?" Ino chirped. "He speaks to you as if you are a child. Rudely, I may add."

Hinata shook her head. He meant well, she told them. He was never truly heartless, even now she could see that his heart hasn't changed; it just has a barrier around it. Although he was never one for sympathy, he hand plenty of empathy; he was able to put himself into other people's shoes and understand their thoughts. Emotions, Hinata hummed, were another thing all together.

"I can see that." Tenten nodded in agreement.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well," Ino rolled onto her back. "At least one of us is getting some action."

The ladies laughed as Tenten's cheeks puffed up and turned a light pink shade.


	6. Chapter 6

Neji sat in his room reading through the scroll his Master had sent him. His "interrogation" with a cloud peddler had seemed quite resourceful. Mouthing the words written, the assassin absorbed the information. They were stolen, the books. Each taken from different guilds across the nation; even his own. Maru, the kid he killed on his last mission, was suspected as one of the traitors. Their motive was-of course-gold. The Cloud kingdom had been low on finances for years. This sprouted the issue with the Golden kingdom. The advisors didn't see eye to eye and the Cloud king wanted help. However, Tenten's father refused. Their finances emptied by their inability to harvest certain essentials, which caused them to import in the masses. Apparently, with each year came a revised contract..."deal" of some sorts to become economically dependent on each other. His master continued to write that the Cloud kingdom's ties had withered with the Mist Kingdom (their trading partner) once the Assassin Queen took over and turned the kingdom into an isolated guild...a guild to which Haku hailed from.

Neji sucked on a strand of hair. If he recalled correctly, his encounters in the Mist kingdom were rather brief and blunt. His ability to explore was restricted, and he always had a watcher on him as he worked. Granted, that mission was to kill a spy that had been hiding out in the Mist kingdom. Shortly after he harvested the head of his target, the Queen shuffled him out of the village in a hurry. His master had a good working relationship with the Guild Queen over there, only he could freely walk about the kingdom without an escort.

The Hyuga shook his head slightly; he needed to get focused. His mother was somewhere in the kingdom. How did she get there? Who took her? Why was his uncle so hell bent on getting him back on Hyuga stature? To top it off Shin-Ten was investigating without him. Throwing the scroll across the room, Neji stood and swiped the piece of now damp hair out of his mouth. With that, he began to pace. His mind was piecing everything together slowly; politics, economics...hell even personal connections. Speaking of, Tenten was whisked from the palace so quickly, it was almost as if her father was trying to make her disappear.

What did this have to do with Tenten? Her Heavenly magic could be used as a weapon, but only of they had her. With that failed attempt a few years ago, Neji doubted they'd try again to get her magic. Or...maybe it wasn't her magic they were after.

Something clicked.

He rushed over to the desk in the corner of his room and dug out a piece of parchment. Neji jotted down his thoughts and pulled out an envelope. His fingers fumbled as he casted a sealing spell over the opening. Neji ran from his room to the hallways. The desert guards glanced at him curiously as he shuffled about. Was there no messenger? He mused. There had to be.

"Oh."

The assassin whirled around. Gaara stood in the halls with Tenten on his arm. She looked at the Hyuga curiously as he swiftly bowed at them. Since when did she hold onto him like that? He thought bitterly. His eyebrow twitched as she tilted her at him, trying to read his expression.

"What's wrong, Neji? You seem panicked." Tenten said letting go of the Prince's arm and stepping toward him.

Feeling the redhead's eyes draping on him, he shook his head. An urgent message to her bother, was his answer. The messenger was no where to be found. Gaara blinked before answering; their messenger was away to another kingdom.

"In what level of urgency is this?" Gaara asked.

Neji pursed his lips together. Tenten put a hand on his bicep, actually showing a bit of concern. He had flinched a bit and was quick to brush off her hand. Glancing between her and the prince, he stated this was not for the ears of the princess. Said princess puffed up her cheeks and argued that she he was to be queen soon and that she should be able to take part in anything he deemed "urgent". For this, the Hyuga shook his head. He gestured for the desert prince to follow him. Gaara raised a brow at Tenten, who was tugging on Neji's cloak. The prince's eyes catching every mannerism of hers as she tugged on the fabric and frowned. The assassin took a step to the side

-causing her to remove her grip. Gaara lifted his chin and placed a soft kiss on Tenten's temple. The bun head side glanced at him; a bit stunned at his action.

"Do not worry, my love. It will only be a moment."

"But-" she turned to Neji.

His eyes were narrowed slightly at her and he too had his chin in the air. "My love", he nearly snorted. One night of bliss and he was completely he's over heals-calling her pet names and showering her with attention. "My love."Yeah, right- his teeth clenched bitterly.

The princess closed her mouth as the assassin shook his head. He was insistent that she stayed out of this conversation. He was glaring at her, his mouth tight and his eyes stone; she wasn't sure how to respond. Sighing, she took a step back and watched as the two men stalked down the hall. It was Gaara who looked back her with an apologetic smile. However, her eyes were glued to the back of her protector's head. She knew he could feel her right now judging by how his shoulders had retracted up to the ears in a tense state. Good, she thought. That's what he gets for being a jerk.

Neji grunted as his forehead tingled. His stomach felt hallow as he walked down the hall with the prince. Her initial shocked emotion was expected, although, he didn't mean to glare at her in such a way. It could be labeled as disrespectful if the prince had interpreted so. Right now though, she was toying with him. His stomach returned to normal, and yet his forehead still tingled. Teasing him was one thing, but forcibly toying with his emotions was another; especially since he had been raised to surpass many of his own.

"Does this have to do with whatever Shin-Ten is investigating?" Gaara said as he opened the doors to his study.

"Yes...and a bit more than that." Neji replied. "However, it is just a hunch."

"Hunch or not, your instincts have yet to fail." The prince replied as he waved his hand at a seat near his white clay constructed desk.

So, the assassin explained most of the information he had pieced together. The desert prince listened intently, his state hardened when the Hyuga had mentioned his theory concerning the princess. Perhaps since she was gone, the cloud kingdom could find place to strike. She was after all their goddess. Something in that idea caused Neji to shake his head. No, it wasn't that and he was sure of it. If the cloud kingdom really wanted to cause a muck, they would've attempted to kidnap her again. Only this time, since word had gotten around the nations about the contest, there was a chance that they used the distraction to come up with another plan...thus came the books. Leaving out his family affairs in this matter, the assassin guessed that the cloud kingdom must've found a hole. Gaara clicked his tongue as he tried to piece it together himself. Neji knew he wouldn't be able to without the Hyuga information; it's not like he wanted the desert prince to know it anyway.

"I can send Sana to deliver it." Gaara stated leaning back.

"The maid?"

"Sana is a tough cookie. Any bandits she encounters are as good as done if they try." The green eyed teen shifted his gaze to a piles of papers that were neatly stacked and awaiting his attention. "She should be dressing Tenten right now."

Neji nodded before pocketing the letter and swiftly exiting the room to Tenten's wing.

OOOOOooooOoOooOooo

Hinata leaned against the draped wall outside her Lady's dressing chamber. She wasn't too sure how to spend her time since her job was to keep away from the desert nobles and stay to shoulder with Tenten. Sakura and Ino, on the other hand, had begun making friends with the other noble girls that lived on the palace grounds. The Hyuga girl played with a strand of her hair. She wanted nothing more than to return home and be with her sister (and that blonde messenger boy). Perhaps this is why her father had sent her away; to have a change of environment. The Hyuga business consisted of constant contact with trading partners and social gatherings. At this, Hinata sighed. It was her last chance to prove to her father how well she can adapt and perhaps comeback a bit more confident. Maybe, just maybe, he'd get off of her back about how she needs to stand up for herself and stop acting like a child.

"Ack!"

Hinata watched as Tenten tripped over her skirts.

"These are so long! Why must I wear unnecessarily long skirts when it's so fucking hot outside?" The princess cried.

"The ladies at court need to see you as elegant and fragile like a blown glass flower." Sana explained casually.

"Yeah, I'm a delicate fucking flower," Tenten huffed. "Why am I even going to this court? I'm not married yet."

Unfazed by the princess' attitude, Sana adjusted her own skirts. Being acquainted with the other nobles was a mere formality. She'd learn how the system works and what to expect. Tenten grunted; she'd rather be thrown into Lord Orochimaru's lab. Hinata giggled as Sana rolled her grey eyes.

"At least you will have Lady Hyuga to accompany you."

"You're not coming?"

"Heavens no. What goes about in court is none of my business." Sana replied pushing her to the door.

Tenten grumbled under her breath as she walked behind her maid-something told her Sana was leaving her alone with the nobles on purpose. This was nonsense, she thought as her fingers curled into tight fists. Utter waste of time... Next to her, Hinata hummed which caused the princess to look forward. Neji came walking down the hall, his face stoic as ever, holding something in his hand. Sana blinked as he approached her.

"I have a task for you." He said quietly. "I have received permission from your prince to request your personal services."

"After I bring our Lady to court. Come along, Assassin." The woman stated as she continued to walk.

Tenten stiffened as Neji fell into step next to her. Glancing over at him, she could tell whatever talk he had with Gaara was probably not a good one. His shoulders were still tense, she noticed. It wasn't her doing this time, so something must be really troubling him. His chin was lifted and he kept his gaze forward, meaning he wasn't up for any further conversation. It was his stature as an assassin that was filling showing now; like a royal military officer except, he had nothing to lose. The princess wanted to reach out and touch his arm. Just some recognition was all she wanted. A look, or a tap on the shoulder or...something to let her know he wasn't involved in anything too serious. Walking in silence didn't help either...They reached a set of rose wood doors and Tenten sighed to herself. Here that were. The princess shot the assassin-whom was looking dead at her now-a mixed glance. Taking Hinata's hand, she marched inside. Once the doors closed behind the two girls, Sana looked at the Hyuga.

"Now," she crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you need?"

Neji handed her his letter; Instructing her to deliver it to the Golden Kingdom's prince-and the prince alone-the assassin told her not to ask what was inside.

"Very well. I will put a protection spell over it so it cannot be viewed until I reach the golden palace." She said. "I will leave once I set up the princess' outfit for dinner."

Neji nodded. This maid seemed to be more flexible and obedient than he thought. It was almost as if he was talking to Tsunade...except the blonde was definitely more of a handful and had no problem telling him off. Adjusting her sash, Sana bowed her head slightly before walking past him, back to the Golden Princess' wing. Fingering the daggers at his belt, the assassin exhaled sharply. He needed to keep a closer eye on Tenten if what he thinks is right. Which means, he needed someone else to jump in...

Someone who can be overlooked as another face in a crowd of nobles.

OOOooOOoOOoOoOOOoOo

"Absolutely dreadful." Tenten grimaced as she sat herself on her bed cushions.

Neji merely rolled his eyes as he laid on his back. Two hours. That blasted court lasted two hours...now he had to endure Tenten's complaining until he can think of a way to change the subject. He had waited outside her sleeping chambers, greeted by a grunt from his fair lady. The bun head merely brushed him off as she entered. He deserved that, he supposed. Her irritation was trailing behind her. He was able to gain her feeling back when he placed his gloved hands on her shoulders and lightly robbed his nose against her cheek. It was an odd gesture, however it was one that suggested his stress to be none of her concern-to which she complied; forgiving.

"Thank goddess your cousin was next to me. They began speaking their desert language so I couldn't catch on. Talk about rude." The princess grumbled.

"Perhaps you should learn it, then." He replied flatly closing his eyes.

The bun head looked at him. His tone was still cross from earlier, which was a bit odd since Neji got over a lot of things very quickly. What this so annoying that he couldn't get over it?

"Hey." Tenten leaned over him.

Her brown eyes were big as she looked down into his face. The crystal in his forehead tingled slightly as she peered at him, her lips dropped into a frown. The assassin sighed. There was no use in being so uptight. Great, he thought, he's turning into his uncle...

Reaching up, he cupped her cheek in his palm and traced her tinted bottom lip with his thumb. He faced became relaxed as he felt her warmth on his skin. Perhaps he was just paranoid. Yes, he supposed that was what he was feeling. And yet besides that...something was still pulling at his lungs. A certain topic to which he was definitely guilty of entertaining-to which he NEARLY twitched a brow.

"So," he flicked her nose. "How was it?"

Tenten blinked. A blush creeped onto her face. He was referring to her and Gaara's embrace.

"How did you-"

"Your posture," he stated. "You hold your chest higher. The way you gripped onto his arm so tightly...also I felt a bit odd and my forehead was tingling."

The princess gasped. Of course, she thought. It was an overwhelming wave of emotion and he felt everything she did.

"Did...did you, uh..." Tenten couldn't find the right wording to ask what she wanted to. Shutting her mouth, she decided she didn't want to ask that question. The answer was a bit curious to her, but the princess didn't really think it mattered...well kind of.

Neji blinked. He was a bit confused. Was it really that big of a deal? Granted, he never experienced such actions-however, something was still off from what he felt. If seemed empty in a way, he told her. Like, something was missing. She wasn't feeling what he expected her to feel...or what he thought she should have felt.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

The assassin hummed, piecing the words together in his mind. Whenever they kissed, the warmth of her lips would travel down his face to his chest. His heart began to beat faster, and he ached for her warmth to spread further into his skin. Her touch was so gentle to him; long slim fingers that would lace with his so easily. And those eyes, he looked into her golden-brown orbs, were enchanting. Their deep color was alluring and held sparks of golden light. Whenever the sun hit them, they glowed. The way she thought was equally fascinating. Her quick come backs and sharp tongue always kept him on his toes. Now that they were bound together, her emotions were driving him up the wall. She held emotions that he never experienced or had to push away. With those, he understood her better than her own brother. His way of thinking has been compromised ever since then; his speech toward her had altered to accommodate to her feelings. He knew his touch excited her, his kisses comforted her, the way he said her name...the Hyuga pursed his lips together.

And yet...

"Passion." He whispered.

"Hm?" Tenten tilted her head to the side.

"I felt that something was odd." He explained. "You were missing passion."

"I'm not sure I understand."

Neji shook his head. It was nothing more than lust, he mused. She had come to terms with that fact that she could never fully embrace the Hyuga; at the moment, there was too much at steak. She didn't belong to him. He belonged to her, however not in the way he'd want to. Still, Neji brought her face closer to his, even for moments like this he was grateful.

"I do not...understand." Tenten murmured.

The Hyuga pressed his lips against her's softly. Neji watched as her eyes fluttered close and a small smile appeared on her face. He may not experience too many deep emotions...but this, he was certain, was something he never wanted to have to push back.

"When you kiss me, what do you feel?" He brought her knuckled to his lips. "How does your skin tingle whenever I run my fingers across it?"

He let go of her hand and hoisted her on top of him by her waist.

"Does your mind go at ease whenever I hold you?"

Tenten laid her cheek against his chest. The cool surface of his assassin jump suit was refreshing. She could hear his heart beating faintly in her ear. Closing her eyes, the princess allowed herself to sink into his body as he ran his fingers along her hair.

"Does your heart sing when I call your name?" He whispered.

Tenten hummed. Why was he getting all tender on her? Her fingers found a strand of his hair and began to play with it. Usually when he lectures her, there is some kind of deeper meaning since he isn't one to just flatly state what's on his mind.

"I know," she looked at him. "You believe in fate. Do you think that maybe, in the end, you and I will have some kind of stronger bond?"

Neji blinked.

"You tell me, goddess."

The princess puffed up her cheeks. A smirk came to his face and he pinched her nose.

"The hell if I would know." She murmured.

"Well, princess, it's safe to say the golden goddess may not have any idea what the future holds." Neji said.

"You're right."

"As usual."

Tenten yanked his hair.

OoooOoooooooOooOoOoOoo

The sun had begun to set when Neji walked out of Tenten's room. He nodded to the desert guards that stood outside her door. Almost jogging, the assassin made his way down the hallway. If he hurried, he could catch Hinata before she retired for her bathing.

And he did.

He was leaning against her doors when she approached, a bundle in her arms. The Hyuga girl nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed him.

"Neji..." She murmured.

"A word." He stated lifting his chin.

Hinata led him into her sleeping chambers. She placed the bundle on the vanity and turned to him. Her older cousin sat himself on a lounge chair and leaned back.

"So..." She mused playing with a strand of hair.

"When was the last time your ungrateful father gave you a magic lesson?" He asked stiffly.

The ravenette nearly finches at his tone.

"N-not for a while." Hinata replied.

"How far can your eyes reach?"

"Uhm..."

Neji rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Forget it." He mumbled.

"What's this about? You never come to me," she leaned back. "Unless this has to do with Tenten."

Neji cocked an eyebrow, impressed that she was able to guess.

"In fact, it is." He replied crossing his arms over his chest. "But first. I must warn you; do not ask any questions. Do not seek me out unless I call for you. Do you understand?"

Hinata's eyebrows went south.

"What are you-"

"Do you understand, Hinata?" He snapped.

The Hyuga Lady nodded. Of course. And so, Neji sat back. She was to snoop around the palace, mapping out and memorizing all the exits, the tunnels, the hidden passageways...everything. Her job was to document and give him that information-but tell no one. He needed the count of every guard, every shift cycle, how long it takes to transition. She is to tell no one, not Sakura, not Ino, not even Tenten herself.

"Neji..." She looked at him. "What's going on?"

At this he stood and walked over to her window. Opening the glass, a cool breeze swept by his face. The nights here were freezing for such a hot place.

"I believe your father has gotten us into a bit of trouble." Neji stated.

"I will be scouting the area tonight. You will be contacted to meet me within a few weeks to see what you have discovered." The a assassin mounted the window ledge. "Oh, by the way-Work on your sight. How can one be a Hyuga when they cannot see?"

"R...right." Hinata murmured.

And with that, the Hyuga assassin dropped quietly from the window.


	7. Chapter 7

Sana hummed as she reached the Golden gates of her neighboring kingdom's main city. The three day travel went smoothly; she spend most of the night traveling instead of being a fool and putting herself at risk of bandits during the day. The black horse she was riding gave a hearty snort as indication that-he too- was happy to arrive. Crossing the gates, the head maid dismounted her steed and walked over to the Knights who sat in a small shack.

"Documentation, please." One of them stated.

Sana slipped her sleeve to reveal her bare shoulder. The guard looked closer; there-branded into her skin was the mark of the desert King.

"You are a long way from home, my lady." The guard mused. "What ales you?"

"I have a letter for his young majesty from the princess' champion." The woman explained pulling out the envelope with the golden kingdom seal.

The guards glanced at each other before nodding.

"Allow me to escort you to the upper ring."

The Desert woman hopped back on her horse and allowed the guard to lead her through the town. It had been years since she had returned to this kingdom, Sana thought as she looked around. It hadn't changed-she sighed- the king was doing a good job keeping the streets clean and the people happy. Children ran across the grounds, throwing rocks, or chasing each other with wooden sticks. Mothers yelled to their sons to help bring in baskets or to run to the market for supplies. A young girl waved at the head maid as she was being tugged along by her mother. The desert lady smiled and waved back at the little girl. It wasn't all too different; Sana guessed that the new change in Royal guards had much to do with it as well. The Hyugas were no longer in the palace, and they used to crawl everywhere they could fit. They watched everyone with their strange eyes and hover over the roof tops. They took their job seriously, which is what Royal guards should be; serious. However, they would make the common folk a bit uneasy due to their patrolling around the ring borders...

The last Sana heard of them was that the Uchiha family had become most favorable and knocked the Hyugas from their duties. A dishonorable tribute, however she shrugged off the thought and looked ahead.

The second ring was not as lively as the first. Ladies held fans to their faces and glanced suspiciously at each other; their fingers clenched to their purses. The noble children were escorted by others, not running nor yelling. They kept their heads high and refrained from making any sounds; a saddened expectancy of this ring. The children held tense faces as their nursemaids led them about, barking at them if they lost their footing, or moved to speak. The men, however, looked her way. Sana watched as their eyes trailed along her face, taking in her dark skin and light eyes. Her sheer, beaded shawl covered her hair and loosely draped around her shoulders. Her brightly colored skirts shined with stones and the gold she adorned was blinding. It was unclear whether or not she was of high grace but her appearance was exotic enough to appear so. Her bangles chimed as she tucked a strand of hair back into her shawl. More eyes turned to observe her. Sana nearly scoffed as a noble boy, who looked no older than seventeen winked at her as she rode by.

"How much further?" The Desert maiden asked, slightly irritated.

"Those gates-yonder. I will leave you in the care of the Royal Guards from there ." The knight explained.

"Let us make haste. I wish to do this quickly; your goddess is waiting for me back in the desert."

The guard stopped walking and looked at her. He should've noticed the style of shawl she wore; Sana of the desert-the Red king's head maid.

"Apologies, Lady. I didn't recognize you before," the guard bowed his head slightly. "I will get you to the Royal ring as swiftly as possible. So...if you please..."

Sana shifted from her side saddle to a front straddle and moved back a bit. The guard hopped onto the horse himself. The desert maid blinked as he settled himself onto her horse. His armor clanked as his legs swung over. He grabbed the reigns and instructed the maid to hold onto his shoulders. Sana nearly yelped as a crack reached her ears and her horse went from a trot to a full out gallop. She grasped onto the knight's shoulders tightly as they rode. Talk about a bumpy ride, she thought as they reached the Royal ring in no time.

"My lady." The man looked over his shoulder at her.

Sana pursed her lips together and released her grip on him. He slid off the horse and saluted to the guards who stood before them, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I bring you the Royal maid from the Desert Kingdom. She has a message for his young majesty."

"Very well."

The knight turned to the desert maiden.

"Sir Uchiha will guide you to his majesty. He will protect you as you cross the ring."

Sana merely nodded. Sir Uchiha grabbed the reigns of her horse and led them through the ring. The boundaries set were golden gates that separates the royals from everyone else...or so it seemed to the naked eye. The second barrier was a crystal shield, which was only visible to those who made contact with it. The Uchiha guard placed his hand against it and summoned his magic. From his fingers, a hole was created big enough for them to fit through. Sana ducked, nearly hiding her head on the edge of the opening. It was a peculiar technique. Because of Prince Gaara's abilities, his kingdom never feared to such degree to acquire a shield. Thinking back, the last time Sana was in this kingdom, she did not recall the upper ring having an extra barrier.

"My Lady." The Uchiha guard looked at her. "I will take your horse to the stables. Lady Tsunade has been notified of your arrival and will escort you to the prince. Please enter the palace doors."

Already notified? A quick messaging system had always been one of the more remarkable qualities of the kingdom. The royals probably knew she was here right when she encountered the first guard. Adjusting her shawl, Sana marched up to the palace doors and waited as they were opened. As promised, Lady Tsunade was standing by with a basket full of tunics in her arms. The blonde nurse smiled at her as she approached.

"Nice to see you again. It's been a few years." Sana greeted.

"Indeed it has. Come this way, I will show you to the prince's study."

Tsunade wasted no time in pivoting and striding to the west wing of the palace. Sana knew the blonde nurse was no one for small talk, so she never really tried to hold a conversation with her. They weren't cold or harsh to each other- it was more of a mutual understanding that their work was more important than their off time. They both dabbled in medicine (only, Tsunade became a full fledged healer while Sana only learned the basics) and took care of the Royal children ; there wasn't much to share.

"How is my Princess taking to the desert?" The blonde asked after a while.

"It was a rocky start. However, she warned up to it once his majesty began to pay more attention to her."

"Oh? They are social?"

"Precisely. His young grace takes no time in failing to entertain her." Sana replied with a shrug.

Tsunade hummed. That was the end of that conversation. Sana pursed her lips together and glanced at the Golden nurse's profile. Well into her fifties and still holds the face of a youthful maiden. Granted, Tsunade was a good twenty years older than herself. Her face had been kept full by the wonders of her magic, to which she stored somewhere within her….or so the desert lady has heard. Her strength was ten fold the average soldier and her temper was short. That part was at least true; the lady's temper was famous.

OooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Shin-ten sat at his desk. His back was hunched and his eyes drooped slightly. A good night's sleep could not be achieved after the Keep master had returned to his study with the finger of the peddler. The image of the digit bloodied and with a bone sticking out nearly made his stomach force his afternoon tea back up his throat. His study still reeked of freshly spilled blood...to which he could also smell the fear of that poor man. Master Jiraiya was unfazed by the smell and the fact that Shin was absolutely petrified. The information was given, however twice due to the fact that the golden prince was still recovering from the dislocated limb laying casually on his desk.

Each peddler was paid half a point of silver to start some riots here in the kingdom. Those books were stolen, yes (they knew that), and so were the memories...or dreams...whatever the hell they were. Each belonged to a spy- or those who were convicted a spy- that traveled to the Golden, Snow, Mist...any kingdom, you name it. Because each kingdom held some kind of record of who they stand on trial and what their punishment endured, the peddlers were able to obtain the books. Those records, Shin-ten mused (once he got over himself and the finger), were just laying around? How could that be? Drumming his finger pads on his wooden desk, the prince tried to think of every place, every room, and every establishment his father had magic locked and guarded. The palace basement in the east wing was one. However, the Uchiha's were ordered to kill if an intruder tired to get through. The Vault? No, that held only holy items. The God of Death never stepped foot in there. Unless, it wasn't the God of Death who placed them in there in the first place-he vigorously shook his head. Records...records.

Neji had mentioned some thing about having a habit of bringing back items from his missions, then writing down a report. The assassin was sitting in his office as he wrote it months ago. The Keep, he glanced at the Assassin Master, of course.

Jiraiya grabbed his chin as he sighed. Traitors were common in Assassin Guilds. He tried to keep track of every one of his "tools" we're profiled and watched closely, especially when they began to work alone. The first person that came to mind was Haru. On Neji's last mission before being shipped of (Jiraiya was still a bit salty about that- months later), he had set up a scenario for the Hyuga to remove the man without causing a red flag to go off in the assassin's head. To this the prince choked; it was staged. It was Master Jiraiya who hired the noble family, their daughter specifically, to court Haru and crest some kind of illusion that he was actually going to marry the poor girl. It took weeks, almost a month. However, Haru was a young fool and since he had been locked up in a room with books and tunics most of his life, anything with a skirt and petticoat was fine with him. Once the Keep master had the chance, he sent Neji in to strike. The prince gritted his teeth and asked how long the Master knew he was a traitor. The old man smirked at his irritation. Obviously, since the day he stepped foot into his guild. Most new trainers come in broken, soulless, and inexperienced. This kid knew exactly what he was doing; even Lord Orochimaru didn't know what to do with him. The Shifter allowed him to travel in and out of his lab, while the Keep Master allowed him to travel out the guild to the lab. He never sent him on mission, it was a bit to risky. One night, he was able to drug the kid with a strange green liquid to overly relax his muscles (the kind used for surgeries) produced but none other than Lady Tsunade. Once he got him in a daze, the assassin master had checked his records. The books seemed to be in the exact places as they should be...however when he opened a few of them, none revealed any content. That just confirmed his suspicions. To top it off, the old man looked into Haru's bank account. The amount of funds he had accumulated did not match his work stature, nor his rank. He was getting paid for the books-from am outside source. Shin merely huffed; why didn't he just kill the kid when he first suspected it? Jiraiya laughed at his comment. Sure, he could've. However, without what he found they would never be able to piece this together. Plus, the Keep master was able to up security on his records; i.e. The Vault.

The prince pinched his nose. Well, that explained the first place. There had to be somewhere else, though. Where did his father keep everything? His teeth enclosed around his bottom a lip; an anxiety habit both he and sister developed. Looking down at his desk, his eyes scanned over the documents that laid ontop it. His golden orbs narrowed at the seal that was present on one piece of parchment.

The Uchihas.

Once the Uchihas came to replace the Hyuga guards, a structure was added in plain view to the Royal ring. A place that was heavily guarded all day and all night...a place no one could enter except… Shin-ten nearly punched himself.

The library. Tenten's Library.

She was the only one allowed in. No one else can enter without her permission. Unless, the guards were occupied.

Jiraiya squinted. Tenten had fallen victim to an attempted kidnapping a few years ago. All the guards flocked, trying to retrieve their lady...which left the Library completely open. The kidnapper...it was a decoy. They were never really going to take her, they were only using her as a distraction.

There was that word again. Lee was right.

With that, the prince tried to think of what records could've possibly been of value. Royal Birth recordings? No. Scrolls of past war strategy? The Guild master shook his head; it would've have mattered since the Nara boy was completely out of the box when it came to that. Knowing what they do, what could it have been? Jiraiya sighed at his slow attempt to catch on. Death records, but not just any death records...Royal Guard death records. The Hyugas fought with everything they had, no holding back. They would rather die a hero than return home a coward. Thus, suicide was a common trend. Those books contained the Hyuga guards- and even the regular Knights- last sacrifice to their kingdom. Extraction was taken freshly after the heart stopped beating by a Professor from the Yamanaka clan.

Now they were getting somewhere with the background information.

What did the Hyugas currently have to do with it?

Before the Prince could throw out an idea, there was a swift knock at the door.

"Enter." Shin called gruffly.

Tsunade came walking through with a woman to whom Shin has never seen before. Her dark skin, color attire, and light eyes suggested she belonged to the Desert Kingdom.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Tsunade. Still as beautiful as ever." Jiraiya winked at her.

"I present Sana of the Desert. The head Maid to your sister." The blonde announced completely ignoring the Assassin Master.

Sana clasped her hands in front of her and bowed from her waist. The golden prince nodded at her and asked why she was here. Handing over an envelope, the maid lowered her lashes.

"Tis and urgent message from the Assassin. He requested I made haste in delivering this to your majesty."

Shin-ten unsealed the envelope and peered at its contacts. Jiraiya watched the teen's reaction change from stern to utterly confused. The Hyuga's writing was in code, some thing he was not trained in reading. The blonde nanny scoffed and took the message from him. To which she read;

"Money runs the kingdoms hearts. It gives vitality to its development. Until the heart stops beating.

When one decides to deny the cry for help, only the action of force will bring the former to its knees in revenge; to run it dry and take it over. Perhaps in the dark we should expect to see shadows. However, it is in the light where they stand strong and catch us while we stare blindly into the horizon.

A single leaf has dropped from the tree, signaling the first to crumble under the change in temperature. With that, more are bound to fall unless supported by something solid or rational .

Nothing is a mistake. Those shadows will emerge when we can see clearly in front of us. From the dark there must be a transition. And with every piece of gold drops another leaf.

Even if it was fully attached and protected."

The adults in the room looked at each other.

"What the hell does that mean?" The prince grumbled.

Tsunade hummed, not completely sure what was going on in the first place. Jiraiya glanced over the blonde's shoulder to re-read the message. His best student always spoke in poems just in case his messages were intercepted. Usually, they were easy to translate. However, this one was not his best work.

"I will take this in for further descrambling." The Guild master suggested.

"No." Shin-ten held up his hand.

"That stays here."

Tsunade dropped the parchment back on the prince's desk.

"Lady Sana. Thank you for your service. You may stay as long as you wish. However, I'd be mindful the length. My sister is in your care." The Hua prince scooped up the parchment .

"Your majesty, I will leave in the morning. The three day ride is rather tedious during the summer. I wish to return swiftly." Sana replied.

"Very well." The brunette waved his hand in dismissal.

Tsunade yelled out the door for a servant to escort her to a guest chamber. The Desert maiden bowed to the room before turning on her heel and exiting. The Golden Prince grunted and laid back in his cushioned chair. He needed a drink, he groaned to the room. Noticing the two other figures in the room, Shin asked them threw his teeth to leave while his head swelled from his champion's message. Tsunade bowed her head slightly and led Jiraiya out of the room. The pair walked down the corridors in silence. Her steps remained unfaltering as they turned two corners and passed a group of maids who glanced their way as they passed. Once the group had shuffled along, Tsunade pivoted and grabbed the Keep master by his collar. Jiraiya gave a growl as his back made contact with the wall. Her grip was still tight after all these years, he scoffed. At this the blonde nanny yanked at his assassin jump suit. His face came within centimeters of her crystal-amber eyes.

"You're going to tell me what's going on, Jiraiya." She snarled.

"How about for a kiss for old times sake, huh?" The old man smirked.

Tsunade's knuckles pushed against his collarbone; the Keep master's head colliding with the wall causing him to grunt.

"Goddess, your tempuer hasn't changed a bit...or your sense of humor."

"Oh bite me, you loggerhead." She squinted at him.

Jiraiya smirked, causing a deadly flash to spread in her orbs.

"Spill all of it, or I spill all your guts."


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata's eyes glanced around the great hall. She had finally gotten a chance to step away from the group and begin her cousin's order. The great hall, much like back at home, was only used for special occasions like wedding parties, balls, winter festival events...things of those sorts. The doors were unguarded, so the Hyuga Lady was able to just walk right in. The floors were covered in glass marble that led all the way to the balconies. From the high ceiling hung chandeliers made of black crystal that was native to this kingdom. Accompanying it was red and gold draping with simple golden beading. There were no tables, no chairs; empty. Breathing in, Hinata closed her eyes. Focusing her core, she summoned her magic to her eyes. Her face tensed as veins began to protrude from under her skin. The feeling of her own magic nearly terrified her. She was able to see things others couldn't with the naked eye and whenever she used her eyes, she'd provoke a headache that lasted for hours. Neji was right though; what's a Hyuga that cannot use their eyes? That is what they were known for after all. It will take time and practice. There was no use in asking her older cousin for help since he was constantly on duty with her Lady. That meant she had to take it upon herself to do it on her own.

With the back of her head burning, Hinata looked around the room from where she stood once more. Windows...about twenty of them not including the balconies. Each closed by a metal clasp that has to be unlatched by hand. They were big enough to climb through...the trick was getting to them. They were suspended a few feet from the glass floor. Taking a breath, the Hyuga teen slowly shifted her vision. Doors, five of them. One of them was behind her, four of them were on either side of the hall. The two to her left led to the kitchens while the two to her right led to the hallways. Hinata's eyes began to waver a bit. The pain had traveled from the back of her head to her crown. She had to surpass it, ignore it, anything.

Gritting her teeth, Hinata stepped forward and looked up. There were no more openings except for one on the top. It seemed to be a gated off hole that was covered by the drapes. It wasn't that large, but one could peep through it. Without pushing her eyes further, she guessed that there was another room above her. Why else would they have the hole covered from plain sight? She didn't know. Her eyes began to water as the back of them ached. Her temples tingled unpleasantly and the veins were pulsating. Alright, she thought, this was her limit. Swiftly. she shut her eyes. The veins retracted into her skin, however they did not stop pulsating. With shaking hands, the Hyuga noble pinched the bridge of her nose. That was it for a few hours. Until her headache subsides, she was rendered useless for finding any hidden holes or doors. In a way, Hinata was pleased that she lasted as long as she did and actually found that hole in the ceiling. Turning on her heel, she left the great hall. Closing the doors behind her, her back slumped against them. Her ears began to ring as footsteps clammered about around her. This was no ordinary headache that she remembered getting back when she trained at home with her father. Has it been that long? Perhaps- Hinata had lost count of how many months it had been since she even summoned her magic. The side effects were atrocious, however she had no choice but to endure them. Squeezing her eyes shut, her knees began to give out and she slid to the marble floor with her raven hair pooling over her face.

"My Lady?"

Hinata struggled to open her eyes and look up. Her vision was heavily blurred but the voice was familiar; to whom she couldn't tell though. His voice rang in her ears, the vibrations causing her head to pound with every breath he took. His clothing jingled with what seemed to be jewels and beads based on the amplified sounds. Before she could register that the voice had grabbed her arm, she blanked.

OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOoo

Prince Gaara sat in his chair with his back straight. He looked at his father as he went over the details of a recent treason accusation. Well, it was an accusation...until they found the proof. One of his royal guards had been stealing from the royal military records as well as killing fellow guards. Books that held very vivid dreams and memories. This is what the Hyuga Assassin had mentioned to him a few days ago. This guard had been hiding in their ranks ever since the Red prince had left a few years ago to the Golden Kingdom with his sister. The King scratched his chin as he listened to his older son. Kankuro handed over a bundle of parchments. Each page contained all the names of the Royal guards and their ranks. The names that were crossed out were the ones that had mysteriously died. Not many of them held any physical wounds; no dagger marks or bruises. According to the medics who examined the bodies, they were poisoned. To this the King exhaled and clasped his hands together.

"Do we know who this person is?"

"Yes, father. We have him in custody down in the dungeons." Kankuro replied a bit proudly.

Gaara merely blinked. So, they were also robbed like the golden kingdom, only they were able to capture the traitor.

"Where are these books?" the redhead asked.

"I dunno. They were sent out of the kingdom." the older prince replied.

The Desert Heir clenched his jaw. Great, and there was no way to trace those book either.

"Your reports have shown promise in a great trial," The King turned to his youngest child. "Gaara, you will hold court. We shall see if he holds out until Sana returns from that errand you had her run for you. In the meantime, I want you to keep your eyes on every single person in this palace. Any one alone in the halls need to be watched. Every Lady, especially Princess Tenten's ladies need to be watched. We cannot have any accidents while the wedding is still in the planning stages. Do you two understand?"

Kankuro nodded while Gaara merely exhaled. He needed to speak to the assassin, he thought. Perhaps he had more information than what he was sharing. Excusing himself, the prince exited the room. Servants bowed as he shuffled past them. Gaara merely kept his head high and didn't acknowledge them. His clothing jingled as the beading rubbed against itself. Stealth was merely impossible if he were trying to sneak around. The assassin always wore that jumpsuit, he thought. It was made of smooth leather by the looks of it, nothing dangling besides his daggers on his belt. The prince decided that he himself should look into investing in such an outfit. Turning the corner, be skidded to a stop. Squinting, the prince watched as one of Tenten's ladies stood in front of the doors to the grand hall. Her face looked pained as she shut her eyes and gritted her teeth. Gaara walked over to her quickly. She definitely didn't look well.

"My lady?" He called to her softly.

The raven haired teen slid to her knees. The redhead's widened as she lifted her head, but did not open her eyes. Reaching down, Gaara grabbed her arm and slung it around his shoulders. She felt limp as he dragged her down the hallway. Her room...which way was her room? Dear Red God, where was Sana when he needed her? Pursing his lips together, he knew the answer to that but didn't admit it to himself. Approaching was a group of maids who looked a bit shocked to see the prince on this side of the palace.

"Quick," The prince adjusted the teen on his shoulders. "Which way to the Lady's room? She is unwell."

The maids pointed; to the west side of the guest wing. They offered to take her off of him-to which Gaara compiled- and carry her to her room. The prince followed the group of maids as they hauled Hinata down the corridors. Bursting through the door, they untied her corset and laid her on the sleeping cushions.

"My lord," one of them turned to him. "She will be alright. All she needs is a bit of rest."

Blinking, Gaara nodded. Without missing a beat, he turned on his heel and exited the chamber. Hastily, he shuffled toward Tenten's wing. Surely she'd like to know that one of her ladies's is ill. The guards in front of the princess' room stood at attention as they spotted him approaching. They all bowed and greeted their prince.

"Is she in?" He asked.

"Yes, your majesty. Her champion is with her."

To this the redhead pursed his lips together. The sound of that was bitter to his ears. Waving his hand, one of the guards knocked on the doors and announced the presence of the prince. Gaara walked past them into the room with his robes trailing behind him.

Tenten looked up from her sword. Judging by the bowl of oil and rag in her hand, she was in the middle of polishing it. Her eyes widened as the desert prince stepped forward. Next to her, the Hyuga assassin didn't bother to make any acknowledgement until the prince spoke to him directly (he was still a bit bitter from the redhead addressing Tenten as "My Love").

"What is it?" The bun head asked. "You never come to this side of the palace during this time."

"Your lady has collapsed." He stated.

Tenten shot up from her seat. Handing the sword to Neji-who then grabbed another rag and continued to rub the blade, the princess marched right for the door.

"Tenten," Neji called after her.

The princess snapped her head to him. He stated that it would be helpful if she actually knew which one of her ladies had collapsed before running from room to room and wasting time. To that Tenten huffed and puffed up her cheeks, slightly embarrassed and irritated that he was right.

"Lady Hinata...it was her." The prince looked at the bun head.

The assassin paused; his hand clenching the rag in place on the blade. So, he thought, she attempted to use her magic-only to pass out and nearly get caught. Letting out a sigh, he pursed his lips together and resumed his duty of polishing his lady's sword. Green eyes shifted over to the Hyuga curiously. This was his younger cousin that was ill and yet he just sat and didn't show any sign of worry. Gaara knew the Hyugas weren't very considerate of their own (especially is they do not live up to standards), however this was his princess' lady; her best friend. Sensing the prince's stare, the assassin met his gaze and held it for a moment.

"She probably has a headache." Neji stated flatly.

"How would you know?" Gaara asked not missing a beat.

The Hyuga side glanced at the prince. Headaches were very common for any eye magic. The longer you use it without proper training, the more frequent and worse they become. Even the most well trained user can get headaches if they stop their usual routines for long periods of time. It was like working out in general; the more you do it in moderation, the stronger they would become.

"Well," Tenten placed her hands upon her hips. "I am going to go see her. Whether you come or not Neji is up to you."

The assassin shrugged. He returned his focus to the blade in his hands. Taking that as a "no", the princess left the room. Silence filled the air. The Hyuga could sense the redhead's eyes, watching him as he polished his Lady's weapon.

"Can I help you?" The older teen finally asked after feeling a shiver crawl up his spine.

"Yes. I have an update your investigation."

To this, Neji placed the rag in a bowl of oil and gently rested the sword on a cushion. Nodding, the assassin urged the prince to continue. Gaara retold his father and brother's words during their meeting. Neji's lips found a stray strand of hair and began to suck on it as he listened. So, he thought, that's how the books reached the Cloud kingdom. It happened to all the other kingdoms as well then, including his own. Gaara continued to explain that there are two figures in this act...only they have one in custody. The second was still running around free, and that's what bothered him. The assassin nodded, he too felt a bit uneasy about that. However, there wasn't too much they could do about that at this point assuming the second person was safely back in their village.

"When's the trail?" Neji asked.

"Based on our evidence...within the next week."

"Penalty?"

"Death, naturally."

Neji scoffed as he echoed the prince's words. Grinding his teeth against the lock of hair in his mouth, the assassin asked about any information they could've gotten out of him. Everything was recorded in documents, the prince explained. Documents he didn't have access to until the day of the trial. Currently, they are being reviewed by his father and a priest.

"Wonderful …" Neji mumbled.

"Did you have something else in mind?"

"I was going to request that I do a little….interrogation with this traitor."

"Oh?" Gaara cocked an eyebrow. "Do you assume our own interrogation was not adequate?"

Neji's nostrils flared. This sudden attitude was beginning to irritate the assassin. He already had to deal with Tenten's random bursts of emotions and he was in no way wanting to deal with the prince's. The assassin stated he just wanted to hear the information from the source himself...and perhaps get more out of him since he is well trained in "aggressive" interrogations. There was no masking his low flat tone with that response. The Hyuga was clearly not in the mood to be tested right now and he hoped the Red prince picked up on that. He was enjoying his quiet company of his lovely princess; just polishing his blades and admiring her persona. Grabbing the sword, Neji stood and walked over to the clay vanity where Tenten had left the blade cover. Covering the sword, the assassin turned back to the prince.

"I'd like to make one thing clear," He announced.

Gaara blinked and lifted his chin.

"Just because I am babysitting her majesty doesn't mean I am entitled to your attitude. I am still an established assassin; which means I am not one of your lackies to whom you can throw tantrums at."

And with that, the legendary Hyuga Assassin brush past the Red prince and out the door of the Golden Princess' sleeping chambers.

OoooOooOooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Tenten burst through the door of her lady's room with the assassin on her tail. The maids had moved out of her way as the princess approached the bed. Hinata had her hands folded over her midsection as she slept on her back. Her corset had been removed along with some of her sashes. The bun head ran her fingers across the Hyuga's cheek. It was cold, her skin. It felt the same way that Neji's face had felt after he used his magical eyes. The princess then poked at her lady's nose. Hinata merely scrunched up her nostrils and tilted her head to the opposite side. A small sigh escaped from Tenten's throat; thank goddess, she thought.

Neji stood with his back leaning against the windowsill. He watched the exchange with a stoic expression. His eyebrow twitched as Tenten began to undo her own corset. Her fingers fumbled with the ribbons as she attempted to undo the knot. He watched as she twisted herself around, her lips pressed together in annoyance. Giving up, she grunted and let her arms drop to her sides.

"What are you doing?" The assassin asked after a while.

Tenten shrugged. When she was a little girl, Tsunade would stay in bed with her whenever she was ill. Every time she would wake up from a nap, the nanny would be next to her, either reading or softly talking to a maid. It was a form of comfort, the Hyuga guessed. Attachment was an odd concept to Neji, which is not unusual for someone in his field. Why would he get too attached?

"Anyway," the princess adjusted her skirts and walked to the door. "Let's go. I just wanted to make sure she was alright."

They fell into step as they walked down the corridor. Side glancing at the princess, he figured that the only things he was every really attached to was his parents...and her. He never true my admitted it to himself that if it were different somehow...if he had never run off with his father. Would he have ever made his connection with her? Would he have ever been able to grace himself with her warm gaze? She had become what he had feared anyone would become; his everything. He'd die for her willingly-not because it was his job. He never thought that this stuck up royal brat would ever weasel her way into his barricaded heart.

"What is it?" She asked looking at him.

Neji blinked. He was staring for too long, he thought. Mentally scoffing, he realized that that was his first mistake. Shaking his head, the princess shrugged and face forward again. To think he'd have the unfortunate pleasure of falling in love. A sigh escaped from Tenten's lips as she ran her hand through her bangs. Her beaded head piece jingled as she tilted her head to the side as if she was pondering something. Her bottom lip was taken captive by her teeth and enduring the punishment of being chewed upon. Her eyes met his once more, a bit more worrisome this time.

The assassin pursed his lips together but didn't offer any words. Instead he slowly led his fingers into hers and gently grasped her hand. Almost instantly, her fingers laced with his and the warm of her hand trailed up his arm. The Hyuga's forehead began to tingle with delight as they slowed their steps, trying to increase the peaceful length of time they would stay like this. Neji's mouth twitched upwar ever so slightly as they walked. This silence was rather alluring to his over stimulated senses.

However, it did not last long. A group of maids and nobles began to flood the hallways. They walked hastily in their direction. Still grasping her hand, Neji pulled her aside and stepped forward, causing the group to slow. His face became hard as he scanned them.

"State your business." He commanded.

Tenten hit his shoulder; and indication to soften his tone.

"Her majesty," one of the noble ladies spoke. "Is to be invited to a grand tea haul after the seventeenth hour."

Tenten poked her head around from Neji's back. Tea haul?

"Hosted by whom?" The assassin pressed.

The ladies giggled.

"Tis more of a wedding gift from our princess."

Neji's eyes went wide. The bunhead had a question mark hovering over her head, to which the assassin shrugged off.

"Very well. I will discuss it further with her majesty. Good day." Neji replied before shuffling off with Tenten.

Once they turned a corner, the golden princess dared to ask the question.

"Tea haul?"

The assassin pursed his lips together.

"A gentlemen house who specializes in personal…entertainment…"

Tenten blinked, still confused. So, Neji tried to elaborate without being so blunt.

"This 'house' uses youthful virtue in order to entertain their guests."

"Hm? I still don't-"

The assassin pinched the bridge of his nose and bent done. His lips were a few centimeters from her ear.

"A male brawthal?" Tenten exclaimed, her cheeks turning a bright pink color. "Wait…"

Neji cocked and eyebrow at her to show he was listening.

"How do you know?"

That, the assassin huffed, was due to an undercover mission he had to endure a few years ago. Tenten grinned as he lifted his chin and didn't meet her gaze. His pale cheeks had sprouted a red tint. The princess' eyes became wide as it clicked into her mind. Imagining Neji dancing flirtatiously to up beat music and peeling off his robes was definitely a sight she wanted to see. Giggles escaped her lips as the assassin let loose a grunt and pulled her along the hallways toward her room.

"So, then I am definitely attending this." Tenten announced.

Neji whipped his head around.

"Like hell you are. I will not have those men touch you."

"What's the matter, Neji? Afraid you'll loose your charm after that?"

"Not even a little bit afraid." He shot back.

Tenten's laughs ringed in his ears. The guards bowed to her as she walked through her room doors. Sitting on the cousins, the princess grinned up at him.

"If you're so worried, come with me!"

Neji sucked his teeth.

"Fine."


	9. Chapter 9

Dark.

There he was again. His wrists were tied to a wooden post; skin burning from the splinters that were seeping into his skin. His feet were spread and chained to the stone wall. The sound of the leather rope cracking in the hair would've normally made him flinch. However, his had been done too many times for him to react normally. There were dances of spontaneous hits and jabs coming from all sides. His skin had gotten tougher since the first few trials. It would no longer bruise black and blue as easily as it used to. Scars were present in random places on his body. Some were fully healed while others were reopened. To increase his pain tolerance, Kabuto had explained when he had first began.

Alow grunt escaped the Uchiha's lips as he felt another wound open up. Warm scarlet liquid began to leak from it. Surpassing a shiver, he waited for the next strike. When it didn't come, the raven haired teenager lifted his chin. He couldn't see anything since it was pitch black in the chamber. His eyes had no light to adjust. That bothered him the most about this lab; some places were so dark you needed two crystal lamps to be in them. For a magic eye user, it was a pain

More than a pain; a discomfort.

Was this what his brother endured when he was training with the Lord? Was he beat and whipped and forbidden to have contact with the outside world, like he? Sasuke couldn't remember. The day his brother came home from his time here at the lab, he had that usual smile. Nothing had significantly changed...at least, he didn't think so. He didn't remember seeing any scars or bruises on his skin, his mood didn't change, and he barely spoke about it. Itachi was a genius, though. Perhaps Sasuke was the only one receiving this treatment?

The leather strap caught him along his left cheek. The Uchiha clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut to prevent any should from escaping his throat.

Just a bit longer.

He could do this.

There was no way he would quit and return home to his family a disgrace. He refused to return back to his princess a loser. Lifting his head, he opened his eyes. Kabuto stool with the bloodied whip in his hand.

"We could stop here if you'd like." The speckled man suggested.

His body ached, he was sticky with his own blood, he wanted to go home. The Uchiha swiftly turned his head to the side, causing a pleasant sensation and a cracking noise to surface from his neck. Spitting out the iron tasting blood in his mouth, he stared directly at Kabuto.

"No. Have at it." He commanded.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses and sighed.

"Very well, Sasuke."


	10. Chapter 10

Tenten followed a squad of ladies and their rippling giggles through the corridors: the princess had changed into a more… erotic dress to attend this evening's...festivities? Would he even call this tea haul a festivity? The assassin nearly stopped breathing when Tenten had emerged from her dressing chamber with her hair down in loose curls and that blasted dress with a drop back and no petticoat. Her corset rested under her bust which gave her bosom quite a lift, to which Neji could clearly see the top of her cleavage peeking from her lace top. What irritated him was that she proceeded to circle him, swaying her hips and slightly bending over to expose her chest. It wasn't that he was angry, it was more that he didn't want any of these dancers to touch her. What made it worse, was that he was unable to touch her in the way he wanted to. Reluctantly, the assassin escorted her and her ladies to the hall where the event were to take place.

There were cushions lined in gold and the draping had been decorated to gothic color scheme. The ladies of the desert were already gathering around on the rugs, laughing and smoking from glass pipes. The Hyuga cringed at the sight; that was an embarrassing mission, he recalled. The Golden Ladies had stepping into the hall excitedly and were immediately handed glass goblets of who knows what.

"Tenten," Neji held her wrist back before she could step into the hall. "Do not drink any of that. It's laced with a pleasure drug."

"Pleasure drug?"

"For arousal. This could be a test to see if the future queen will-"

"Neji," the princess frowned at him. "You are over thinking this."

The assassin pursed his lips.

"It's my job to-"

"I know, I know. I can handle myself. I am not a baby." Tenten stated before stepping into the hall.

Neji's eyebrow twitched as she glided to a set of purple cushions in the center of the room. Sighing, he followed. The desert ladies ogled at him as his pony tail trailed behind him. The assassin was in his civilian tunic which was fitted to his body. His muscles were very much define to those who peeked long enough. Instead of joining his princess on her cushion, he sat himself next to his cousin. Hinata gave him a nervous look, for she too has never indulged in such activities. She did not sip at the drink nor did she pick up the glass pipe.

"You do not wish to sit next to her?" Hinata asked.

"Apparently, she is no baby in need of my constant attention." He grunted.

The music began to play and the entertainers began to fill the room. Each were topless and work a different color sash around their trouser bands. Instantly, a groups of them made their way to Tenten's spot. She giggled and blushed as they bowed, took her hand and kissed it.

"Oh, beautiful princess. To which your wedding day approaches, we require your blessing to a festive night." One announced.

Tenten grinned and blushed.

"Granted."

And with that, the dancing began. The men circled around each cushion set, swaying their hips, flexing their muscles. Their caresses gave way to kisses. Neji clenched his fist around his goblet as he watched. They were touching her and he wanted to annihilate them. Fingers ran along his princess' leg and arms, noses nuzzled at her neck and cheek. Oh, how he wished he had locked her in her sleeping chamber. Hinata grabbed onto his sleeve as he nearly bolted up when one of them laid a kiss upon her lips. Another stood before her and removed his sash. He began to circle around her, allowing the fabric to brush against her shoulder. The music had faded out and applause was echoing in the hall. The dance was over, however, the mingling had begun. The dancers spread about, sitting themselves in suggestive positions while chatting up the ladies.

"Neji…" Hinata tapped his shoulder.

The assassin's head snapped to his cousin. She laid a piece of parchment near his elbow.

"When I woke up, I was able to draw a diagram for you of the great hall." She explained quietly.

Neji slipped the parchment into his pocket without looking at it. He nodded swiftly at her in thanks before returning his attention to Tenten. He instructed her to map out the study rooms as well. Without question,Hinata swiftly nodded. After a moment, she noticed Neji's eyebrow twitch and his fingers curled into a ball. A dancer had caught his eye, to which he glared. The said dancer clapped his hands to summon the servants. They arrived in trays of baked goods and more coal for the pipes.

"Quite the scene, is it not, Hyuga Neji?"

Hinata jumped as one of the dancers appeared next to her cousin. The assassin merely sucked his teeth at him and kept his focus in the direction of his princess. Sitting himself next to the Hyuga lady, the dancer gently brought Hinata's hand to his lips and pecked her knuckles. The Lady blushed fiercely as she quickly retracted her hand. Folding her hands into her lap, Hinata side glanced at him. He had clear grey eyes and midnight black hair. His jaw was strong and sharp while his cheekbones protruded upward. She had to say, he was highly attractive.

"You are quite the looker yourself, Lady Hyuga." He said winking at her.

That was when Neji shifted his gaze.

"Do not flirt with my cousin, Mikki."

Hinata blinked. So, she thought, they knew each other. She supposed that was to be expected since he travelled so much because of the guild. The man named Mikki chuckled and reached for the pipe that was present in the middle of the bundle of cushions. Snapping his fingers, a small green flame appeared at the tip of his index finger. The Hyuga lady looked in awe, having never seen magic used to effortlessly. Mikki touched his finger to the spout where dried herbs rested and smoke began to travel through the pipe. His chest expanded as he inhaled. With his lips puckered, the entertainer blew out the smoke in perfect rings.

"Oh, Neji." Mikki purred. "You have never looked more handsome."

The assassin lifted his chin and straightened his back.

"You have not changed a bit."

Mikki blinked and blew more smoke from his lips. Leaning over, the man took the Hyuga's hand and brought it to his lips. He was cold as usual, but that didn't faze the entertainer. Neji rolled his eyes and pulled back his hand.

"The odds of your haul entertaining my princess tonight is quite adequate."

"Oh? Enlighten me, darling." Mikki leaned in.

Neji gestured to his princess. Mikki hummed in question as he quickly glanced over. Tenten was still being smothered with attention by Mikki's dancers. Grinning, the man stated that she seemed to be enjoying the company...especially since his majesty can be quite distant. To this, Neji cocked a brow. Instead of entertaining the thought, he shook his head and looked fully at Mikki.

"I need someone to help me sneak to the dungeons."

"And what does the princess have to do with anything?"

The assassin grunted. He needed this event to go on for another hour or so. With the entertainers in the room, most of the guards will be by the entrance and great hall. This would give him time to snoop and get underground. Mikki inhaled some smoke.

"And what do I get out of this, Neji?"

The Hyuga pursed his lips together. He would kick his own ass later for asking this, but he needed the distraction;

"What do you want?"

The entertainer's mouth split into a grin. Hinata scooted back as he reached across her to take Neji's hair into his fingers. Tugging him forward, he whispered something into his ear. Hinata watched as her cousin's eyes went wide and his jaw slightly fell ajar. A small blush trickled up the assassin's neck and to his face. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed before leaving back to a proper sitting position. Mikki, who was still grinning, tilted his head to the side.

"Well, darling? I remembered your terms before. I did not cross the line, this time."

Neji inhaled and let out a disgruntled huff. Nodding, he agreed to his terms. The entertainer gave a pleasant moan before clapping his hands together. A swarm of attractive males floated around intensifying their charm. Hinata jumped when Mikki put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry. I will watch you, Lady Hinata." He flicked his wrist at the assassin. "Go on. Your time starts now, darling."

OOOOoooooOoOoOoOOoOoOO

Neji calmly walked through the halls with his eyes activated. He needed to find a passage way that will lead him underground. Rounding to the north side of the palace, Neji realized that he probably couldn't detect it due to the fact that it was protected by the prince's magic. That's right, he thought, for some reason he cannot see through Gaara's sand. However, the fainter his vision-the closer he was. The red prince probably figured the assassin would go looking for the dungeons without his permission. The Hyuga turned a corner and deactivated his eyes. There was a long hallway with very few windows and lots of torches hanging from the wall. Pressing himself against a shadowy part of the wall, Neji slowly made his way down the hallway. He couldn't have the guards bothering him; he wasn't in the mood to make up some excuse as to why he wasn't in the great hall. Speaking of guards, it was a bit odd to not have any of them stationed in the most darkest corner of the palace. Shuffling onward, the assassin started to hum. The silence was too odd for him; almost suspicious. Stopping in his tracks, the Hyuga reactivated his eyes. Another couple of meters and there was a dead end. Scoffing, the assassin peeled himself from the wall and walked straight on down the hallway. Holding out his hand, he pushed firmly on the wall. It was solid… however, it was not stone.

"How clever." He murmured.

Now, how will he get in? His hands went to his belt; he did hold a few daggers on himself. The shortened blade could chuck out a hole for his hand to squeeze through...Deciding to try it out, Neji began to stab the small blade into the surface. It crumbled rather easily, he noticed. However, when he took a step back to observe his progress, the crumbled pieces of minerals retracted to their respective spot in the barrier, closing up the hole he had made.

"Very interesting…" Neji breathed.

Activating his eyes, he began to hack away- once again- at the wall. This time, he left the blade in the space he made and waited for the barrier to reassemble. The mineral held the blade snugly within itself. Neji was pleased; with the blade in the mineral, a space was made between the prince's magic and whatever was on the other side-which meant, he was able to see through the blade that was through the barrier. Even though the sliver of a hole wasn't large enough to grasp a full sight picture, the assassin's intuition relieved his thoughts that there was indeed something behind there.

Now, held another task of getting through the barrier. He could counteract the mineral with his own magic...however it could cause the mineral to filling collapse and not return to its original form. To this, Neji pursed his lips together; with the hole in the mineral present, the prince would definitely know it was he who snuck in. This would cause increased tensions between the assassin and the prince, whom he did not want to anger and cause uneasiness between himself, the prince, and his princess. After a long moment of pondering, the Hyuga shrugged his shoulders and sent a ruched of energy from his fingertips into the blade and spread across the mineral's surface. The barrier crumbled and and small hole had been create. Smirking to himself, he pocketed the dagger and quickly slipped through. Stepping down, he heard the mineral behind him crunch-signaling its self-repair. Squinting into the dark abyss, he grunted; he had forgotten a torch. No matter, he huffed. The headache later would be somewhat worth it. His steps echoed clearly as he walked down a steep staircase. His veins protruded on either side of his temples as he scanned the surrounding area. The depth to which he climbed was unmeasurable, but considering that the temperature had become significantly cooler the assassin noted that this was nothing more than a typical underground dungeon.

OooOoOoOoOOooOOoOoOOoOoO

Tenten shifted in her sleeping cushions so she could stare up at the draped ceiling. The sun was already creeping up into the sky and she knew she'd had to at least try to sleep before she started her day. She had a great time last night that she almost didn't notice when her so-called "protector" was walking out of the hall at a quick pace, not to be seen for a good while after. This hasn't been the first time she's noticed...well, no, this is the first time she's actually witnessed him sneaking off without telling her. What was more important than his job to babysit her? Her cheeks puffed up slightly as she thought about it. When he did return, he was quick to reach for his goblet of hard spirits.

"You fool…" she murmured to the sleeping figure beside her.

The Hyuga was able to stay conscious long enough to walk her to her room, but he didn't leave it. He laid himself on the cushions as she changed in the changing room and ended up dozing off. Her maids giggled as Tenten told them to leave. Now, here he laid, fast asleep. The princess gave a mighty huff and blew her bangs from her brow. Drunk Assassin Hyuga was quite the physical person. While she dragged him down the hall, Neji wouldn't stop trying to turn her cheek so she can look him in the face. He wanted her badly, she thought. His hands managed to press her against a wall at one point and he stare her down; even intoxicated his eyes remained focused, however his mind was rather hazy. The princess knew that he'd apologize for his stolen wet kisses and lingering fingers along her body. Or he'd avoid her gaze for whispering lustful nothings into her ear before planting his lips near her neck. To be honest, Tenten wondered if he'd remember any of this when he woke up. She had no way of knowing if he would be telling the truth if he said he couldn't recall. The full truth was very hard to extract from him, especially since he was usually very good at lying. However, when he did lie to her, she had a funny tingle in her stomach to let her know he was. Perhaps it was for the best, she thought turning over. After all, this situation could be way worse if she hadn't listen to him. For all she knew, his arms would've been wrapped around her bare body as they embraced; his hot breath cascading along her breasts as those lavender eyes illuminated through the darkness of her room. His calloused finger pad ghosted lower and lower until she was completely taken by his touch and-

No.

Tenten bit her lip. Imagining such things could be dangerous for her. She had already given herself to Gaara-to whom she felt rather indifferent about after that-and she has a duty to comply to. The cushions shifted next to her. Nearly jumping out of her own skin, Neji's warm hand snaked around her waist as his chest found her's. the princess' eyes got wide. He was still in a deep sleep...perhaps it is an instinctive action? It could also be for his own comfort, she guessed. The Hyuga must be finally sobering up, and his mind was probably setting down now. His breathing had picked up slightly, which could mean a number of things. Tenten nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder. Her brown orbs observed his face. Neji's nose was slightly pointed, his cheek bones had lifted and sharpened. The lines on his face were faintly present, probably due to his lack of meditation (he hadn't had too much time to himself for a while to balance out his emotions). And those lips, she blinked, they were slightly apart and a pale blush color that matched his cheeks (the alcohol's doing, she mused). They were thin, and yet when he kissed her it was like soft goose feather pillows were caressing her own lips. Looking upward, she saw what he had continuously hid from her; his family mark. The teal tattoo laid across his brow broadly as a sign of subordination to the more...prestigious members of his family. She already knew about the Hyuga ways and how they treated their branch members. Neji and his father just so happen to get the worst end of it all when they joined the Guild without permission. They soiled the Hyuga name to be known as greedy thieves with no sense of honor or regret. Their nobility was casted downward, especially after Neji's father died. To make matters worse, a royal family member was killed at the hand of a Hyuga...or at least that's what the princess was told. For all she knew, it could've been nothing but a hoax to bring the former nobility down to even more shame.

And yet-she slowly reached her hand up to his face; her fingers lightly glided along the tattoo- here was Hyuga Neji, laying beside her as the most hard working, noble man she has ever met. He resembled strength, intelligence, and stubbornness. A small smile crept onto her face; ah-yes, stubbornness. Now, he had her crystal on him forever. Her fingers glided down his nose and brushed against his lips before returning to the cushions. This was the face of a man who she would follow to the ends of the earth without fear. Surely, this is what the Goddess had intended for her. To be protected by a man whose power of stubbornness would one day show to be nothing but honor. His smirks were always a sign that he was in high spirits as if the Goddess touched his soul and gave it hope. Tenten's eyelids began to feel heavy. She knew he had a high belief in fate, and yet he was not one to be seen at a temple session on holy day. He had given up on the Goddess because he believed that she had taken everything from him. Yet, here he laid, next to a princess whom he had fallen in love with but hated at first. He believed he was destined to stay beside her. There was no telling whether he began to believe in the Goddess or not, Tenten breathed out. She herself was the embodiment of her; a vessel in which the Golden Goddess could sing her wishes to her followers on Earth. Something in the back of her mind, however, told the princess that perhaps the assassin as beginning to believe.

Ever so slightly.

OooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoooOOoOoOoo

Neji's eyes rolled forward from the back of his skill. His eyelids squeezed together as he breathed in. Regaining consciousness after a night of drinking was rather disastrous if not done at one's own pace. Truthfully, drinking was not a pleasurable thing for him, as most would assume. He was not a violent drunk...at least based on what he was told. Although, he did become rather chatty upon certain sensitive tips the were repressed deep into his mind. Shifting his head, he noted the heaviness that he felt. A faint thriving on the side of it indicated an unpleasant morning. Slowly, he shifted his leg. His mouth twitched as he noticed his own body had betrayed him; he was holding an erection. The assassin let out a sigh as he moved his leg once more, back into its previous spot. Speaking of heat, his shoulder and chest were rather warm and heavy...as if…

Hm.

His eyes cracked open. There she was, fast asleep in his arms. Neji nearly jumped back, however he managed to calm the alarms in his mind. If she was here in his arms, then, where was he? Painfully lifting his head slightly, he quickly glanced around. Of course, he huffed, the princess' sleeping chambers. The worse place for him to be found after a night of drinking and erotic "entertainment". Lifting the covers, he nearly screamed for joy; they were both clothed. Now, he wouldn't look guilty as to soiling her. However, that still held the issue between his legs. Even with her covered, she still laid beside him, in his arms just as he dreamed she would be. Her warmth was all he needed to get him somewhat excited. He shifted the lower half of him away from her to hopefully avoid any contact. Absolutely embarrassing, he grunted. As much as he tried to suppress, he couldn't. This wasn't the first time he has woken up in such a state. However, he'd prefer not to be exposed with the princess in his field of sight; that was the absolute worse thing that could happen. And why? Well, for one he would look weak; unable to hold in his desires for physical indulgence with her. For another, it showed that his body had betrayed him. And her reaction could be irritating. No wanting to wake her, Neji squeezed his eyes shut and tried rather hard to make himself soft. The stubbornness of his mind wouldn't let up. The image of her in last night's attire had seeped into his mind next to that see through lace dress she wore for mass that stuck to her skin. Her moan echoed in his ears as he flashed back to all thoughts findings in the palace closets. Alas, he was defeated by his own feelings. He'd have to deal with it himself...but not with her next to him. How shameful would that be to have her wake to his self pleasuring? She's never let him live past it. Neji froze as she mumbled something under her breath. Her brows went south for a moment. After a small huff, her face relaxed again. The neckline of her sleeping dress shifted downward, revealing atop her breasts. Now, he was throbbing. His lips formed a thin line and his nostrils flared; if he moved to handle this in private, she'd wake up. If he proceeded to handle himself, but he wasn't careful, she'd wake up. The only way he'd win this, is if he tried his absolute best not to make any noise, or touch her suddenly.

"Mmm…" the princess moaned as she shifted closer to him, sensing his warmth had removed itself from her form.

The Hyuga sucked in his breath. He was going to lose this one, he thought. Her thigh had brushed against him, causing it to twitch awkwardly. Shutting his eyes, Neji hopes to whoever was up there-whether it be the Golden Goddess or the Red God of the Desert (Hell, even the God of Death himself!)- that he would not lose control. Deciding to take a peak, he lifted the covers. Grunting, he lowered them back down. To his dissatisfaction, her sleeping gown had risen up and her lower body was exposed...what's even worse is that he had just noticed that he was stripped of his clothing of the night before and was laying merely in his underwear. A colorful and interesting assortment of profanities ran through his mind at whoever was up there, laughing at him. He bet it was God of Death playing his cruel games with him again while the Golden Goddess watched in fascination. That had to be it, he thought.

And as if it couldn't get anymore worse, Tenten had heard his deep growls of shame, and awoken. Trying to return his face to a more stoic expression, the assassin squinted his eyes over her head. He gritted his teeth behind his lips, fully aware that if she moved, he was done for. The Gods never let him catch a break did they? Neji inhaled sharply as her hands found his bare chest. A small smile appeared on her face as she wished him a pleasant greeting for the morning. Merely nodding, he asked her how he ended up in her chambers...in her bed.

"You got insanely drunk," The princess began. "After tearing the bottle away from you, I carried you back here. Where you made yourself comfortable upon my sleeping cushions."

Neji hummed. Yes, he thought. After he returned from talking to the traitor, he did indulge himself a bit.

"I was going to kick you out, however, you were fast asleep and not even my maids could wake you." She continued.

The assassin cocked a brow; she was exaggerating a bit, he picked up. She probably allowed him to rest beside her.

"And I take it, you stripped me?" He asked warily.

Tenten shrugged. She couldn't risk her maids getting cut or stabbed by the small blades he hid in his sash. Besides, when will be the next time she would be able to see him bare? Neji rolled his eyes at her reasoning, and yet it made him more excited. Lifting her head, she shifted. His hand shot to her leg. The princess jumped and looked at him in confusion. Sighing, the assassin shook his head.

"Just...don't." He grumbled.

"Don't what?"

Looking her dead in the face, he said in a very low groan;

"Don't move."

Tenten huffed, her cheeks puffed up twice their sides. At this Neji glared at her, his cheeks heating up. Now was not the time for her to challenge his demands. Goddess, why was she so damn stubborn?! Swatting his hand, she adjusted hersel-

Oh.

Neji let out a muffled moan. His chin lifted as his eyes rolled back as the sensation shot up his stomach to his chest..

"Oh." She mouthed.

That made a lot of sense. She took her chances and moved her leg, rubbing her thigh against him. His parted slightly as he panted. His mind screamed at him to gain back control and stop her. But in the deepest corner, his mind argued to take her into his hands and do the same to her until they embraced. That's when Neji sat up straight. He buried his face into his hands, unable to look her in the face. By now the Gods were probably laughing at his misfortune as he sat beside her, unable to move. For if he would stand and leave her side, she'd see it.

And Tenten laid beside him, lost for words. This was different than all those times in the closet, all the flirting and light touches. No, this was the real thing. Of course she has seen a male organ, she had indulged herself with Gaara after all. Neji, on the other hand was so private, that something like this was utterly unforgettable and...dare she say it..awkward for the both of them.

"You…" Tenten reached for him.

The assassin grasped her hand firmly and brought it to his lips. He looked helpless, she nearly gasped. Neji had suppressed his feelings for so long, this is what it ended up becoming. Getting drunk was his tipping point of self control. It was a reminder of how much he needed to pace himself and, at times, let go.

"I was hoping you kept sleeping." He finally murmured into her knuckles.

Tenten let out a laugh, which resulted in a cold side glance from the Hyuga. Her golden brown eyes widened as he blew a strand of his hair from his face. He really needed to let go, she thought. Perhaps he thought that she'd never look at him the same again. That was his pride coming forth. Slipping her hand from his, she stood and shuffled to her chamber doors. It was still too early for the maids to come and wake her. Neji watched her curiously as she stuck her head out and spoke to the guards outside. Within a moment she shut the door and wandered back over to him. Dropping to her hands and knees she crawled on the cushions. The crystal on his forehead began to tingle menacingly as she approached, Neji retracted. What was she up to? A smirk had risen on her features as she got closer. The Hyuga's back made intact with the enormous pile of pillows that scaled slightly up the wall; he was now at her mercy. Her gown ghosted his exposed skin as her face met his. For once in his life, he was rather anxious of a woman. That mischievous look on her face was all he needed to make his chest flutter. Tenten was, after all, his beloved. She was unlike any other female he has ever met, and this side of her was nonexistent until now. Their eyes matched as she moved closer ever so slowing. His lips pursed together as she looked at him. Suggestive, he thought, and yet his mind had stopped yelling at him to run. It was quiet. Was this what it was like to give yourself fully to someone? A quiet mind? He wasn't too sure how much he liked that. And with a quiet mind came impulses. His hands found her hips, tugging at the fabric that covered her. His fingered gripped at the gown, wanting to roughly pull until it ripped away. Sitting on her knees, she brought her lips to his. Her hands trailed about his toned pecs, the chilly roughness of his skin crawled its way up her fingers. It crawled all the way to her cheeks, causing her to unconsciously lean into him. The assassin pulled up her skirt and gripped her waist. She was now conveniently on his lap where his center of heat was radiating from. Before moving his hands, he separated his face from her's and looked her in the eye.

"We need to stop." He whispered.

"No, we don't." She replied.

Neji clenched his jaw. Tenten's eyebrows went south and her lower lip was now protruding in a pout.

"Why do you do this? There is no one here to stop us. You are what is stopping this; What we really want. Neji why do you torture yourself?" The princess murmured. "It's not as if you are being forced to marry someone you don't even desire to hold for the rest of your life. But I have you, you will always remain at my side until the day I die. And until that time, how can you force yourself to pretend like everything's as it should be when we both know it is not?"

The Hyuga blinked. She had a valid point. This may be his only chance to have her as his own. Sighing, he brought her forehead to his.

"Why must you do this to me, Tenten...you know I cannot say no to you that easily…" he sighed.

He lifted the gown even more and pulled it over her head. Her curls bounced as the assassin ran his hand through her hair. His eyes trailed her rose stained cheeks, down to her collarbone, and lower to her torso. She leaned over and kissed him gently, as if giving him time to back out of what they were about to do. When he kissed her back, the princess smiled.

Neji's forehead was pleasantly tingling very intensely from the foreplay. For once, he thought, he'd get what he wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura eyed the princess beside her. Tenten was late to their breakfast tea with her skirts a bit scuffed and her makeup half done. Or, at least, the maids had lightly applied her lipstick. Also, the way she shuffled in was rather clumsy as well as the look on the Hyuga Assassin's face when he trailed in behind her. Perhaps she slept in, Sakura mused. Handing her a muffin, the pink haired Lady watched as her princess hungrily took a bite. If she recalled, Tenten hadn't eaten or drunk anything during the tea haul last night. And when she did leave, it was only to get Neji out of the hall since he was absolutely smacked. It was pretty irresponsible of him to over do the alcohol, but who was she to judge? He was a sorry excuse for an assassin-in her opinion- to get sloppy like that. Plus, it was probably embarrassing to have the princess drag him back to his room. Sakura hummed to herself. Then again, Tenten had left with the Hyuga before everyone else and the princess was wide awake. There was no way she had fallen asleep once she had gotten back to her sleeping chamber. Where did she end up going last night? It was when Tenten leaned her head to the side that she nearly choked on her tea. Sakura's green eyes went princess noticed her eye, and swallowed.

"What?" She asked.

"Did you happen to go to Gaara's chamber after you left last night?" Sakura asked.

Tenten lowered her muffin. Her stare became hard as she tilted her chin. Of course, she is going to lie to her; it wasn't any of her business what happen after the tea haul.

"What?"

"There's a love bite," the Lady pointed at her neck. "Right there."

Tenten dropped her muffin and reached for a spoon. Squinting, she pursed her lips together. Next to her, she could feel Neji's gaze, his tea cup froze midway to his lips; he hadn't noticed it either judging by the way his eyes went wide and his cheeks paled. This wasn't good, she thought. Everyone would think that it was the Red prince who bit her, but if word reached to said prince, there would be confusion and Neji would be the first he would go after to question. Unfortunately, Shin-Ten was not here to protect them this time. Shit, she thought, she'd have to grab a head shawl from her chambers or cover it up with makeup- Both sounded like a good idea. She had to do it quickly, though. Gaara likes to walk with her through the palace before his morning briefings. In an unladylike manner, she drowned her tea in one gulp and finished her muffin, crumbs falling onto the table.

"Not a word, Sakura. It's a bit embarrassing." The princess said before standing. "Let's hurry before he wakes up."

At this, Neji swiftly nodded in agreement and set down his teacup. Cocking an eyebrow, Sakura stood and suggested they head to her chambers to cover it. To this the princess nodded and swiftly stood. All three of them shuffled out of the room.

OoOoOooOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOoOooOOo

Sana grumbled as she walked to her prince's study. She and taken her time returning to the Desert Kingdom for she took a much needed rest right on the edge of the kingdom's border. Approaching the door, the head maid inhaled and adjusted her shawl. Raising her fist, she knocked. The door opened to a brightly lit room.

"Your majesty, I have returned." She announced.

Gaara looked up from his papers. He had bags under his eyes and she can sense the irritation spewing from his skin as she approached cautiously. How unlucky of her to have returned to him while he was in this state of mind.

"I have fulfilled the Hyuga's and your request." She stated.

Gaara nodded.

"And how is the Golden prince handling things over there?" He asked folding his hands together.

Sana's brow furrowed. The Golden prince is being a bit frantic which is clouding his judgment. The King's advisor has gotten involved, however, the king is still clueless. The redhead hummed as he timers his head to the side. He could understand that, he too never told his father too much; neither did his siblings.

"Did you pay a visit to my older sister?" He asked.

Sana shook her head. The Princess was kept at the furthest wing of the palace with the Nara teenager she married. According to Lady Tsunade, she was doing just fine.

"Did she mention anything about wedding plans?" Gaara pressed.

Sana nodded swiftly.

"Tsunade has agreed to have a Desert style wedding. I must begin selecting for a traditional garb for her majesty." The head maid replied.

Gaara let out a breath he had no idea he was holding. There has been very little talk about this wedding and he was very doubtful that it would happen. And yet, even with his doubts, Sana has made his day a bit brighter. The head maid proceeded to tell him that she is going to bring his princess into town to start looking for gowns and other things.

"I shall go with you then." Gaara stated standing.

Sana merely nodded and exited the office with the prince on her tail. As she walked through the corridors, many of her maids bowed before shuffling off. Gaara cocked as eyebrow as Sana merely nodded at them instead of her usual smile and wave. Something happen over there that she is not telling him. Perhaps she was sworn to keep something to herself by the Golden prince? The red head pursed his lips together. The next maid that shuffled by was stopped by Sana.

"My lady, our princess is in Lady Haruno's chamber." She replied.

"Very well. Thank you." Sana waved her off and continued to walk.

Gaara watched as the head maid's face became a bit tense. Whatever was bothering her was definitely eating her up inside. The sensation she was giving off was rather uncomfortable for the prince, so when they were about to turn the corner to the Golden Lady's chamber, he grabbed her hand. Sana stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the prince's hand.

"Sana." He looked at her. "You are obviously not yourself. What is troubling you?"

The Maid's grey eyes shifted downward. Pursing her lips together, she shook the prince's hand off of her own. Alas, she was sworn to secrecy by Lady Tsunade. Gaara hummed as the maid continued to shuffle about down the hall. The prince gave her some space before following her once more. The silence was rather heavy as the reaches a set of doors. He would find a way to get it out of her...Gaara knew Sana well enough that she would tell him if he pushed hard enough. Outside of said doors stood Lady Hinata and her older cousin. By the look on the Lady's face, the assassin was discussing a serious matter with her. So serious, in fact, that when they approached both Hyugas quit their soft whispers and looked at the prince. Hinata bowed slightly and moved from the doorway. Neji nodded swiftly at Sana as she knocked on the doors. A maid appeared and bowed- as she too saw the prince- before moving out of the way and announcing the presence of the two visitors.

"Enter." Tenten's voice sounded.

Gaara swept into the room to find his bride in front of a vanity, intensely looking at her complexion. Seeing the princess press more powder to her face and neck made him hum in interest. The powder perfectly matched her copper toned skin, he never understood why she was given a lighter powder to sport back in the Golden kingdom during special events.

"You look wonderful with a tan. It is as if you were native to the desert, Tenten." The red head stated standing behind her.

Tenten peered at him through the mirror and gave a small smile. Neji let out and exaggerated eye roll that caused his younger cousin to withhold her laughter behind her hand.

"I'm sure things would be very different if I were native to this kingdom." She replied.

Unsure of what to make of that statement, Gaara shrugged.

"Tell me, my love. What shall we do today? Shall we request an audience with my father? Or shall we watch the execution of a traitor we caught?"

The princess cocked an eyebrow. Execution? She had no idea they were holding a prisoner. And what of the trial? Was that held from her as well? Or maybe...her brown eyes castes to the doors that were still open. Neji was still softly speaking to Hinata. Was that where he went last night? Did Neji sneak off to see a prisoner with Gaara?

"Tenten?" Gaara hummed.

"Oh, right…I was not told you held trial recently…" the princess replied looking at Gaara.

Tilting his head to the side, the redhead informed her to not worry about such political affairs. In this kingdom, it is the King or heir to the crown who holds trial. In this case, it was Gaara who will "throw the axe". A flash went through the bunhead's eyes. The scene of Gaara smashing the desert grunts was playing very clearly in front of her. Pursing her lips together, she merely nodded.

"Excellent. Allow me to accompany you to my father's office. We shall first handle our big day." The desert prince announced offering her his arm.

Standing almost instantly, Tenten reached for him with shaky fingers. She had no idea why she was afraid. Witnessing death is one thing, but when the person you are supposed to marry is the one doing the killing...it is a bit disturbing. Thinking back, Gaara has always been very interested in wounds and stories of the underworld. She had thought it was just the manifestation of the Red God showing through him; now she believes that it was just Gaara. He seems to find some pleasure in violence. Biting her lip, she side glanced at him. He did seem rather uplifted when he told her about the execution just now. He wasn't a monster, she told herself before the thought crawled from the back of her mind. She's known him all her life and he is by no means a monster. Glancing behind her shoulder, she watched as Neji and Hinata continued to speak quietly as they followed them. After turning many corners, crossing paths with many maids and other nobles that lived in the palace, they finally reached the King's office. The servant bowed to them and entered the room, asking permission for the young royals to enter.

"Please come in, your majesties." Came a reply.

Gaara led Tenten into the office and the grand doors closed behind them.

Neji stood in front of the Lady's chamber with his younger cousin. Fingering the daggers on his belt, he leaned back. Hinata waited for her cousin to address her and just stood with her hands folded delicately over her outer skirts. When he finally looked at her, he brushed a piece of his bangs from his face.

"Tell me," he began in a low tone. " What did you find after I slipped away?"

Hinata blinked. After he left, Mikki had questioned her on what she knew and how much of it she understood. The Hyuga Lady merely told him that she was just following orders and that information was being given to her in pieces, as it became available. To her knowledge of any political conflict with the Cloud Kingdom, it was nothing very impressive, more of the basics of why there was conflict in the first place. Mikki had offered to share some information in exchange for some other information. To this Neji cocked an eyebrow.

"And what did you say?"

Hinata shook her head.

"I wanted to discuss it with you first. The offer still stands since he had sent a note to my chambers this morning." Digging into her sleeve, she handed the assassin the note.

Neji read it over for himself. Nodding, he pocketed the note and gave her permission to speak to him.

"Mikki is an ally of mine. He is to be trusted to a certain extent. The only thing I caution you with is to beware of his offers. He is a business man; he will attempt to get something out of the agreement even if you have nothing to offer." He murmured as he twirled a strand of hair in between his fingers.

"Neji," Hinata stepped forward. "I know you told me not to ask questions. However, if it is involving my best friend, we need to talk about it."

The assassin paused in his fidgeting and sighed.

"If I tell you and the information fell into the wrong hands, it could be a mess." Crossing his arms over his chest, he tilted his head to the side. "Fine, I will tell you."

Hinata nodded swiftly, understanding the importance of keeping this absolutely silent.

"Let us start from the beginning; the Cloud kingdom had underwent a tragic food shortage years ago. They were unable to grow crops due to the fact that their kingdom resides in the mountains. You may think, the mountains have a wonderful source of food and shelter. However that is not the case… they were isolated, being up in the mountains. During the winter, they suffered large land losses and had to spend money on importing goods from the other kingdoms. Due to the fact that they were isolated, and wasn't very friendly with the other kingdoms, no one replied to their cries of help. So, the Cloud King turned to the kingdom that held many riches and was the main ally of the other kings. If he could persuade the Golden King to aid him and be considered an ally, the other Kingdoms would follow through as well."

Hinata pursed her lips together.

"The Golden King, however," the assassin continued "had not forgotten a previous war that costed millions of lives and gold. The council hadn't forgotten about it either. In this war, the Golden Kingdom had put his trust in the Cloud Kingdom to be of aid and shelter for his army-who was fighting the Earth Kingdom as you know from your studies. Anyway, the Cloud King decided to take this opportunity to take some army men into captivity, in hopes of using them to his own advantage and learning the Kingdom's famous war tactics. The King had attempted to do it in secret, however he was not swift enough to take the warriors without notice. When the Golden warriors refused to share their combat secrets, stating that it went against their oath, he had them executed and the Golden army driven out of the mountains."

Neji paused and watched as his cousin tried to process the information before continuing.

"So now, in their darkest hour, the Golden King refused to give aid to the Cloud King who double crossed him-"

"If he knew that he double crossed our king, then why ask for our help?" Hinata asked.

"It's an economic topic I refuse to get into with you, simply because it is too tedious to explain. Even I loathed learning about it in the guild." Neji mumbled.

"So what's going on now?" Hinata asked.

Neji sighed. Revenge is an annoying ordeal; the Cloud King threatened to take the princess into custody himself and use her as a trading item. Her life for the Golden King's money to feed his people. The kidnapping attempt of the princess was indeed a wake up call for the King and council. Thus his current occupation as a bodyguard.

"What about your mother?" She asked hesitantly.

At this, Neji didn't have a response. He had no idea why his mother was taken. He didn't even know if she was taken or left herself. The Hyuga Lord was sending money to the Cloud Kingdom, possibly for her, however he didn't know for sure without going over there himself.

"The reason why I have you mapping out these key rooms is to have an escape route. If I have to hand off the princess to someone it's going to be you…" he looked down. "Or that Uchiha bastard, if he ever returns."

Hinata hummed softly. Sasuke has been away for quite some time now. She doesn't recall Tenten ever mentioning him anymore, or receiving letter from him. Neji shrugged at this. He recalled being told to never approach Orochimaru. He liked to do human experimentation on beggars and those who were dying soldiers. His morals differed from the norm and his obsession with pushing the limits of the human body was rather unethical. He was pretty sure even the Goddess herself had forbid him from ever entering her temple again. The Hyuga Lady blinked.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"It's just…" she murmured. "You've always been against the Gods and Goddesses…I never knew you made peace with them."

The Assassin's lips parted, but no words came out.

"Has your love for her really changed you?"

Neji pursed his lips together and and leaned his head against the solid surface behind him. Perhaps, he thought. He has never desired someone's touch so badly that he'd have to put himself back into place. He has never been so aggravated by someone's sharp tongue. He has never been so enchanted by someone else's presence that he could not look away. Love, as it seems, creeped up on him in the most unusual way.

"I suppose you can think about it like that, Hinata." He mused.

Hinata was about to reply when she noticed the prince walking towards them with the head maid. Closing her mouth, she bowed as the red head passed. Neji merely glanced at him as the prince was granted access to the room, but nodded at Sana. His pale eyes followed the prince through the doors. An action that didn't go unnoticed by the Hyuga Lady. Admittedly, Hinata had been watching her older cousin; his mannerisms, his facial expressions, how still he kept himself. She knew that there was no amount of training in her reach that she could obtain to reach his level of work. However, she has been practicing keeping a calm pace as she spoke. Undoubtedly, Neji had picked up on it from when they had begun talking s few moments ago. Would he ever give her the time of day other than to give her an order? Probably not. She did know that when the time came that he needed her, all he had to do was say the word and she'd be there. It was this natural sense of loyalty that drew Neji to her. Hinata had a keen sense of what was right and wrong, unlike the rest of the family that blindly followed the family head and its council. It was then she realize that became the assassin's official intel source. He had many already, why did he have to choose her? It was the way she was able to walk around without drawing up suspicion and the fact that she was practically invisible. Unlike Mikki, she was also someone he could tell as much information that he wanted without having to pay her in return.

"You look wonderful with a tan. It is as if you were native to the desert, Tenten." The prince's voice sounded clear from the room.

Turning his head, the assassin released an exaggerated eye roll. Hinata covered her mouth and let out a laugh. A few moments later, the royals exited the room and trekked down the hall. Neji stepped into foot behind them, motioning to Hinata to follow at his pace.

"What of the prince? What is going on back home?" Hinata asked quietly.

Neji slowed his pace to keep a good distance behind the couple. Tilting his head, he sighed.

"Shin is working on decoding the message I had Sana send. It was basically what I told you, however I have an idea what's coming. Granted, I am no prophet, but a guess is better than being led blindly around the forest at night."

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"[The Cloud Kingdom] has been sending fake paddlers and stand ins into kingdoms to either steal or distribute these journals that hold the dreams and memories of its holder...from the time they get the journal all the way to their death," The assassin explained as they turned a corner. "Because the Golden Kingdom had a large usage of magic with its people, accessing such a piece is rather easy, even by accidental. To prevent panic and social discomfort, the paddlers have been taken into custody."

"What of the books?"

"It is up to Shin to figure out how to handle them." Neji stated. "If it were up to me, I'd have my assassins burn them."

Hinata hummed to herself softly. This was a very annoying political matter. The group stopped in front of a pair of doors. The Assassin leaned himself against the wall opposite of them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We will be a while. Make yourselves comfortable." Gaara stated before leading Tenten into the room.

Neji sucked his teeth and reached once more for that letter Hinata handed to him earlier. He told her that he will reach out to Mikki, accepting his offer of information. Hinata nodded swiftly.

"What do you wish for me to say?" She asked.

He needed something rather personal. And he knew Hinata wouldn't be caught with this information and held under suspicion since she is the oldest of the main Hyuga family. He needed information on his mother; why she was sent away...or if she was taken. The money needed to be traced. Rock Lee could only do so much back home since he was assigned to the Hyuga post. The political things will be handled when the times comes, but for right now he needed to take this opportunity to get whatever he can out of Mikki about his mother as he could before this blasted wedding. The raven haired Lady nodded in understanding.

"And while you do that….I feel you should hear something else."

Hinata jumped at Sana's voice. Neji didn't even need to glance in her direction to show that he knew she was there.

"I am grateful for your service, Lady Sana." The Assassin announced.

The head maid shrugged; she does what she is told to do. Sana brought news that the peddlers have been held in the custody of the prince. The king a growing rather suspicious, however has not made any move to investigate yet thanks to Kakashi's distractions of domestic needs that need to be met in the Kingdom. Additionally, Lady Tsunade is now aware of the situation and is readying her staff for any surprise visits from the Cloud Kingdom. The assassin nodded, Lady Tsunade was a force to be reckoned with. The Uchiha clan, Sana continued, has been monitoring the actual outer rings to halt any unnecessary travel between the statues. Neji could hear Sana's right tone as she continued to mention the Assassin Master and his recent interrogation. The Hyuga boy hummed as the head made recited a message to him. His master warned him to be observant of the Desert guards and if the prince. It seemed to be an obvious request, however if his master needed to mention it, that means something is coming and he doesn't know when.

"Sana," Neji looked at her. "When you leave today with Tenten, have other Ladies with you. Even ask a few guards."

"You are not coming?" The maid asked.

"I have some more investigating to do on a personal matter. Please stand by for further instructions."

Sana nodded. Her eyelids slightly dropped downward as she turned to leave. Catching this, Neji's face went soft.

"I am sorry I am dragging you into this." He said.

Sana shook her head, her grey eyes shifted past the assassin's shoulder.

"I am serving my purpose. What use is a maid if she cannot even follow a simple direction?" She smiled a bit before walking off.

Neji wasn't sure whether he should feel bad or not. However, he turned back to Hinata and gave her further information.

"I was able to slip away from the blasted haul and found where they are keeping a traitor." He stated.

"Traitor? In the palace?"

"Apparently they do not a sharp eye on their guards. Information, money, resources...all the sorts being sent out of the kingdom. It was fairly easy to get information out of him. He seemed to be afraid for his life when I mentioned the execution…" He noted Hinata's eyebrow twitch. "Anyway, they plan to march on the Desert kingdom soon."

"Why here?" Hinata asked.

"Because Tenten is here. She is the source of power for the Golden Kingdom. If they capture her, they can use her. Magic source to their own advantages whether it be war or restoring their environment. It's a matter of when...even the kids wasn't too sure." Neji hummed.

"The wedding?" Hinata suggested.

Perhaps, he thought. But that seems a bit too obvious. Especially since he was sure there would be high security. Plus weddings in this Kingdom were public events. It would be too easy to pick out who was not native to either the Golden or Desert Kingdom. Hinata shrugged, she had no idea. To this Neji gave her credit for understanding. Having someone to talk to was like a rock lifted off his foot.

"I need you to do something for me when you go out dress shopping today with Sana."

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOooOOoOOoOoOooOoOo

Tenten sat awkwardly in her chair as the Desert King hummed to himself. He was reviewing the wedding expenses as well as the construction of a Golden temple. When two Gods marry (or in this case, two embodiments), temples must be built in the joined Kingdoms to signify their unity. The red headed King hadn't even looked up at them. Gaara shared very similar facial feature to his father, that same cold intimidating stare, the way they would clench their jaws when they were deep in thought… Tenten wasn't even sure if the King even wanted to talk about the wedding by the silence and mountains of paperwork. The prince, on the other hand, was drumming his fingers on the wooden bronze arm of his chair, waiting for his father to say something. As if he sensed her discomfort, Gaara had shot her a lopsided smile, unsure of how to make her comfortable. His green eyes glanced around the room. He spotted red roses in a clay vase on the far side of the office. Effortlessly, he conjured up his sand and condensed it into a clay hand. Carefully, he sent it across the room and removes a single rose.

Tenten had her back straight against the chair. Suppressing a huff, the brunette picked at her skirts and bracelets. A sudden audience with the King usually resulted in waiting. Even back at home, she would need to have Tsunade make an appointment with her father. If she were to barge in, he wouldn't take her as seriously. Mentally snorting, she dreaded having to do such a thing. A shiver went down her spine suddenly. Glancing to her left, she saw a red rose floating next to her ear and being handled by a clay hand. A small smile crept onto her face as she took the rose. Her brown eyes looked over at Gaara. The Red prince winked at her before clearing his throat.

That was when the King looked up.

"Reviewing the costs of the wedding, it seems that the most expensive part is the flowers." The King stated. "Lady Tsunade has insisted on white lilies...however they are only native to the Golden Kingdom. Importing them will cost a pretty penny."

Gaara merely blinked.

"The temple will be styled to your own Kingdom, my dear," the King looked to Tenten. "Your father has predicted a migration of many Golden subjects to this kingdom after you wed."

"Where would it be located?" She asked.

"On the East side of the desert. I would have had it placed next to the Red God's shrine, however the shrine takes up a large amount of space and construction could disturb any worshiping." He murmured.

Tenten nodded.

"For the travelers who settle here, will there be houses already built?"

"By commission. I have already spoken to your father about that. They must commission an establishment at least a year in advance. Since we are not divided by rings here, he suggested I'd be best to have an area that was equidistant from the market and palace."

Gaara glanced over at Tenten. She hummed to herself. Did she understand any of it? He supposed she did since the Golden kingdom was usually ruled by women until her grandfather took power.

"I would like to review the trading agreements and educational institutions." Tenten stated.

The Red King paused. He looked at her face carefully before taking a piece of paper off of his desk and handing it to her. The princess' brown eyes quickly dashed along the paper. Her face never scrunched in confusion which intrigued Gaara. Admittedly, he has never sat in on her studies, or her court gatherings. Lowering the paper, the princess looked at the King in the face and told him that her father will o my approve of this if she was to take charge of these policies. The King's Red brows shot upward to his hairline. Gaara sat back as well. She refused to be a shadow to the throne. Her blood line has always demanded the power of a woman and she was too stubborn to step down.

"Forgive me," the King cleared his throat. "However, I believe it is your brother who is going to handle these policies."

Crossing her legs, the princess shook her head. Just because her older brother was chosen as a successor, does not mean he was given the formal education to be a ruler. She had obtained the same education as any heir to the throne in any kingdom. By this, she explained, she is more than qualified to handle her own kingdom's policies. And since she was to marry into this kingdom, there were going to be some changes that they would all have to get used to. The King pursed his lips together, swayed by her persuasive language and merely nodded.

"The date has been set by myself. I feel that the sooner we have this ceremony the better. Plus your Nanny and own head Maid have been working on the details since before you even arrived here." The King announced. "Three weeks time. And the coronation will be that same day."

"Yes, father." Gaara said.

Tenten remained still. So soon? That means she'd have to produce an heir sooner than she'd want to. The King waved his hand in dismissal and told them to change for the execution.

Tenten's eyes met Neji's as they exited the office. Hinata was gone, she noticed. Gaara had reached for her and in the process, caused her to jump. His cold hand grasped hers as he told her to dress in her country's funeral clothing before leaving her in the hallway with the Hyuga Assassin. Clenching the rose, the princess sighed. Neji watched as she leaned against the door frame and held her head upward. Her eyebrows went south and her bottom lip was being grinded in between her teeth. Whatever happened in there, he thought, caused her to become absolutely distressed. The way she scrunched up her nose told him she was trying not to cry. He knew that she hated when people say her cry; it made her look weak and worried others around her. The assassin could see it in her cheeks, the red color they were now turning to desperately hold back her tears. No words he had could console her. Then again, he wasn't too good at making others feel better. Glancing down the silent hallway, he decided to stand here with here until she was ready to move. If here too long though, he would have to cut off her time to get her emotions together. Nobody should ever see a princess cry, he remembered his master telling him. They will lose all respect in you if you see them at their weakest; they were conditioned to always show no sadness or worry in order to keep their people from those emotions. So, Neji slipped his silk headband over his eyes. He could still hear her, but he could not see the tears that were flowing down from the corners of her eyes down to her chin. She tried had to contain her sniffling and gasps, he realized. That was when he covered his ears. He tuned out her cries and didn't see as she crumbled to the floor, still clutching the desert rose. Ever since they had arrived, she had tried to convince herself that she loved Gaara, that she could be his wife and Queen. That she could bare his children. The princess pushed herself to trick her mind into pushing off her conscience. Now that it was all so close, it was ripping through the surfaces of the depth of her mind. The Goddess' chariot hadn't crashed into Neji; it had crashed into Tenten. And she was taking the blow in full force. The assassin pursed his lips together. The crystal on his forehead felt heavy as she wept; the feeling spread down his own face to his chest. This emotion was all too familiar to him, though. It took him back to when his father was killed, when his mother had vanished, when his family turned their backs to him and left him to the guild; unwilling to handle him and his talents. But, he knew Tenten's pain was different. Her heart was weeping and her mind couldn't hold back the emotions. It was when the crystal stopped bringing down his brow that he uncovered his ears. Her sobs had lessened to shallow pants. When she became completely silent, he lifted his headband.

Her cheeks were still red, but her eyes showed no sign of tears. The rose was tossed onto the floor as she nodded at him. The assassin followed behind her as they began to walk back to her chambers to change.

"I will be married and crowned in three weeks." Tenten told him as they turned a corner.

An eyebrow popped upward but he kept his mouth shut.

"After this execution, we must practice our alliance as scarcely as possible. I cannot afford to make any mistakes from this point on."

Neji blinked and stopped in his tracks. She still wished to have him in her bed even after her marriage. It would be going against the moral standards of the God's unity. Then again, if the assassin remembered correctly, the Gods were never completely tied to one mortal or other spouse. As she walked ahead, Neji felt his left pink twitch. It was an incredibly odd sensation that left him baffled. He needed to control his own mind if Tenten was going to remain in an emotional state. Picking his pace up, he caught up with her once more.

"This union of gods will be a long one. I am going to need you to keep up with what I am about to tell you." Tenten stated. "We will practice it a few times, and it could be painful, however it is necessary since you are tied to me forever."

They reached her room. The desert guards bowed to her and the doors were opened. She turned to the assassin.

"I will not tolerate any distractions from here on. Even the slightest mistake could throw everything off course."

Neji nodded; in other words, he needed to keep his hands off of her. Tenten lifted her chin, and with a swing of her red skirts, she disappeared into her room.

oooOooOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Executions were public. The Red King wanted to make it clear to the whole kingdom that those who betray their God, gets stripped of their honor and life before everyone who sees it. It took place in front of the palace. There was an area designated for this sort of thing. A simple clay stage with a metal pole to tie the victim to. The loyal subjects gathered at a safe distance to observe and throw stones at the traitor as well as shout profanities and pray to the Red God for protection against any other traitors who could arise. The King was not attending this execution, as Prince Kankuro had told Tenten. It was an audience of the crowned Prince and future queen. A row of Desert Guards lined up from the palace gates to a seated area. Tenten held onto Gaara's arm as they walked over to the cushioned seats. Her lower lip wobbled slightly at the thought of seeing Gaara kill in front of her, once again. The princess' ladies were escorted by her Assassin into a crowd at a safe distance. The crowd cheered at the sight of their Prince. Tenten could never wrap her mind around why Gaara thought he was unwanted. He was usually isolated from others unless he was visiting her, Temari had once told her. His ability to kill was feared greatly. However when it came to this sort of situation, he was rendered a hero who vanquished the evil and protected his people. Gaara raised his hand and the crowd fell silent.

"Bring forward the traitor." He commanded.

Tenten's eyes grew wide as Kankuro tied the traitor to the pole. He was a young man who looked to be her own age. There was no fear in his eyes as if he accepted death as a friend. His features were exotic to her; his square jaw and sharp cheekbones. His eyes were a deep green color that reminded her of the forest back in the Golden Kingdom. His skin was an olive tone with red patches and scars. They had tied his silver hair back into a ceremonial bun with a metal clip. The crowd gave a roar as rocks flew onto the stage, occasionally hitting the boy at all angles. Tenten gripped onto her white skirts. Her corset stopped her from sinking into the seat. She wanted to look away but she knew if she did, she'd be labeled as weak in front of the whole kingdom. Why did this make her feel different than the other time she witnessed Gaara kill? Perhaps it was because last time it was out of self defense? Selfish, she thought. The traitor's groans got louder with every stone thrown. The princess glanced over at Gaara. He said causally in his seat with his cheek in his palm. It was as if this was a common occurrence in this kingdom. Now that she thought about it, she really had no idea what went on outside of the basic textbook history she had learned from Lady Kurenai. Then, Gaara raised his hand and the wave of stones stopped. Sitting up straight, he cleared his throat.

"For betraying the kingdom that has given you work. For betraying the kingdom that housed you. For betraying the kingdom that gave its trust in you; the council has found you," he raised his hand, "Guilty."

Sand began to swarm from the very ground everyone stoop upon. It encircled the young boy. Lifting his chin, the traitor looked to the sky as the sand attached itself to his body. Neji squinted as a shadow appeared behind the boy. Either his eyes are playing tricks on him or the his master's god has made an appearance. This wouldn't be the first time he has seen a God. He has met the Golden Goddess more than once through Tenten. However, to his knowledge the God of Death was very selective of his mortal vessels. He was one to be worshiped without a physical form. According to the texts, it's been eight-hundred years since he has taken a body as his own. But that fact that Neji could see the shadow was unsettling. Glancing beside him, he concluded the that others could not see what he could. He looked to Tenten. Her face has gone pale and her eyes were no long lower on the boy, but looking behind him. Interesting, he thought, she could see him too.

"Any last words?" The Red Prince asked.

The boy nodded and closed his eyes.

"May the Golden Goddess grant mercy on your soul, Red Prince!" He exclaimed

The princess let out a small gasp. No insult? No threat? This young man was wishing him well? And the fact that he spoke of the Golden Goddess was also rather surprising. The Cloud Kingdom worshiped the God of the Sky (also known as the Grey God). There had been stories of both Gods and their favorable adventures. However, to not plead to your own God was unheard of.

"May the God of Death have mercy on you in the underworld…" Tenten whispered as she clasped her hands over her chest.

As if he had heard her, the Cloud subject met her gaze. Gaara's hand squeezed shut and blood rained down onto the ground. It splattered everywhere, even onto Tenten's white dress. The red liquid seeped into the fabric, staining it. The smell of iron filled the air as the body crashed to the stage, lifeless. The crown prince's eyes were wide with thrill and his teeth flashed from behind his lips in amusement. Drops of blood dropped from his cheeks as he sat back in his seat having finished the job. The princess' heart stilled for a moment; she was unable to breath. A life taken so easily right before her. The sound of the bones crunching in the minerals nearly caused her to cover her ears, but she didn't-for she was no weakling. The crowd cheered as Kankuro and his men removed the body from plain view. Tenten's stomach was beginning to feel unsettled.

"Tenten?"

She turned to Gaara. He reached out a hand and touched her cheek. The princess didn't flinch this time, nor did she reply.

"You look pale. Are you unwell?" The redhead asked softly.

"I…" Tenten murmured. "My stomach is unsettled. Perhaps, I should not have come."

Gaara sighed. He promised her that she will never have to see it again; another body crushed by his hand. The crowned prince raised his hand upward and sand began to encircle the both of them. Tenten watched as the sand hardened into clay and hovered in front of her. The Desert prince then stood and told her to sit on the flat surface so he could carry her back to the palace. She decided to take him up on his offer and sat herself in the floating platform he was created for her. It was cold to the touch, like his magic usually was. The crowd slowly departed and that was when the Royals made their way back to the palace. The Hyuga Assassin watched as they left, he too was feeling uneasy. The girls next to him were still in shell shock at the public scene.

"That was uncomfortable to watch." Ino murmured.

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sure whether to be happy or terrified that Tenten is going to marry someone like this." Sakura said.

Neji exhaled and gestured for them to follow him back to the palace. Sakura had just said aloud what they were all thinking. He too wasn't too sure how much he liked what he just witnessed, but it was for a different reason; the God of Death had shown himself to the assassin and no one else. The Assassins worshiped this god and used their targets as "offerings" or to make their death swift. They knew they were damned, however actually seeing that shadow caused him to be unbalanced. What could that mean for him? He was never into putting his faith into the Gods and Goddesses and that has definitely changed when he met Tenten. However, he was still skeptical of his importance to them. There had to be something he could read up on to find some connection. His forehead began to heat up suddenly. He wasn't too sure if it was Tenten or his actual body heating up. He suddenly stopped, a migraine has begun and he was unsure of why.

"Neji?"

The Ladies watched as the assassin doubled over. His face turned pale and yet felt cold. Sakura reached for him, trying to remove his headband so she could check his temperature, however Neji swatted her hand away so she could not touch him. The assassin didn't appreciate others trying to tend to him when he could handle himself just fine. Ino started to yell for the guards, but the Hyuga teen snapped at her. After a few moments, his heart rate slowed and his vision had sharpened. Slowly, he stood straight and inhaled.

"Neji, are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Let us keep going."

The Ladies glanced at each other and followed closely behind the assassin, ready to catch him in case he doubled over again. Once they were inside the palace ring, Neji had left them to do whatever Ladies in waiting did and trekked into the corridors. His forehead was still feeling very warm as he turned a corner. Was this Tenten? He thought. Deciding to check on her, the assassin decided to head to her room. With every few steps, his legs felt heavy and his hands began to sweat. The desert heat had increased, he thought, however he has handled worse conditions. He had reached the princess' wing. The guards moved out of the way, however, his body wouldn't move.

"The princess…?" Was all he could muster up.

"She is asleep, but Sana is in the room. Do wish for passage?" One guard asked.

And then he blanked.

The guards shuffled over to him. One had entered the room to call for the head maid. Sana rushed into the hallway having heard the commotion and pushed over some of the guards. They all back away slightly, however remained hovering over the teenage boy. Putting a hand to his pale cheek, the head maid had concluded that he had a fever. But it wasn't an ordinary fever, she mused as she removed his headband. Sana paused as she noticed the crystal embedded on his forehead. The skins round is was blush and hot.

"We must bring him to his chambers where I can treat him." Sana stated.

One of the guards picked up the young assassin and followed the head maid to the other side of the wing. He was put onto the bed and stripped of his blades and jumpsuit. Sana rested her fingertips on his forehead and summoned up her magic. A green aura glowed her her hands as it drifted into the assassin's skin. The red skin had begun to fade into a soft pink tone after a few minutes. This was unusual for the assassin to suddenly fall ill. And the unusual redness was not familiar to the head maid. This was definitely something she'd have to have Tsunade's professional opinion on. The assassin groaned when Sana removed her hands.

"This is very strange." The guard stated. "He was fine a few hours ago."

"Yes, strange indeed." Sana's grey eyes scanned over the assassin's body. "This is not a typical fever. I do not know what is going on with him."

The guard hummed. Perhaps the assassin's body was finally feeling the effects of an environment change. To that,Sana considered it, but ended up shaking her head. Neji has been in the Desert Kingdom before for long periods of time.

"Perhaps it is an adolescent thing?"

"You may be onto something. Teenagers are a bit difficult to track when it comes to many things. Even my own children had health problems I could not help because it was just the stage of life they were in." Sana replied.

"I will stay with him, if you wish." The guard offered.

"Yes, thank you, Roan. I will return later. Do send for me if anything changes." The head maid said before leaving to room.

Walking to her office, Sana tried to think of the possible illnesses the Assassin could have gotten. He hasn't left the princess' side (to her knowledge) and he trained daily. His eating habits were regular and he showed no signs of discomfort since she has returned. There had to be something she could do for him. Deciding to send a letter to Lady Tsunade, the maid had made a mental note of all of the assassin's symptoms. If nothing were to come up, she would need to summon a doctor...that would be an annoyance. Especially since most assassins did not appreciate all of the questioning that comes with a check up.

"Very strange indeed….and I must summon the royal dressmakers to the palace for her majesty." She sighed. There was so much that has to be done.

OooOooOoOOoOOoOooOoOoOOoOoOOoOo

The princess's hands continued to shake even as the dressmakers wrapped Ruby red fabric around her body. She had told Sana she was feeling unwell, however the head maid just had made her suck down some herbal tea. Tenten pursed her lips together as a corset was tightened around her midsection. The dresses were beautiful, all the choices she was presented with were exquisite. Choosing only one would be rather difficult. Red, was a very traditional color to get married in, even back in her own kingdom. The big difference was that on top of her Ruby dress, the princess will sport gold jewelry that was incredibly heavy to walk in. The skirts were weighed down by the gold plates that jingled all the way down to her ankles. Her shoulders were being pressed down by the wide chained necklace that had both gold panels and actual Ruby crystals. Afraid that her ears will stretch, she asked Sana if she could have studs in place of the dangling golden beads. The head maid shook her head; everything was necessary. Sucking her teeth, the princess had to shift her whole body weight in order to stick her foot out to try on a shoe. She hadn't trained in a very long time and her body was losing it's toned stature. If she wore this kind of outfit everyday, she'd be as strong as Master Gai or even Neji….

"I have also sent for the scarring to take place within a few days." Sana told her.

Tenten resisted the urge to sweat. That's right, she had forgotten that her hands would be scarred in a marriage design for the wedding.

"Do not worry, it is painful at first, however when they get to the third layer of skin you barely feel it anymore."

The princess pursed her lips together; this was a whole new kind of pain she wasn't ready for. Deciding on the Dress she was currently wearing, Tenten changed into her lounging attire and sat herself on her sleeping cushions. At the moment, she could really use some company. Especially since that shadow she saw earlier had been on her mind ever since she had returned into the palace walls. Leaning back, she hummed to herself. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Neji since the execution. Where did he run off to?

"Sana," the princess called.

The head maid walked out of the changing room. She stood in front of the princess expectantly.

"Fetch Neji for me, please. I seek his company." Tenten stated.

Her eyes went wide as the maid shook her head. Unfortunately, the assassin has fallen ill and is currently resting in his chamber. He is unable to leave, for he is asleep. Tenten blinked. Neji? Sick? She didn't believe such a thing was possible. Well, that was a ridiculous thought...of course the Hyuga was capable of getting sick, but he was in great condition and showed no signs of illness since...well for as long as she can remember. He was always in top condition and took very good care of himself. If he is unable to guard her, then who?

"Until he is able to care for himself again," Sana looked at her with her steel grey eyes. "You are unable to leave the room without an escort of no less than five guards."

Tenten's mouth fell ajar slightly. She had to be accompanied by five or more royal guards at all times? There was no point in leaving her room then! Sighing, Tenten ordered her to fetch some books and more tea. As the maid left, the princess rolled into her side.

"This blows…" she grumbled.


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke trekked along the passageways of the cave. Holding a leather bag, he tried not to come off as excited to leave the laboratory; even if only for a little while. The scaring on his back and arms had finally healed over and his skin was now rough and thick. He supposed that would be good for battle along with his new steel sword that was crafted by the best blacksmith in the mountain area. However, nothing was better than the equipment back at home. His family's access to the Golden Armory was a luxury he missed along with the familiar faces he had left behind. He missed his friends and his older brother. He missed running around with Naruto, he missed the fresh air and emerald gardens, he missed seeing Tenten's face everyday. Stopping in his tracks, Sasuke's fingers ghosted over his lips. The princess had been on his mind a lot lately. The feeling of her lips upon his was never forgotten. Whenever he had time to himself, he'd try to reimagine her face; the shape of her nose and the sparkle in her eyes. The Uchiha breathed on as he lowered his hand. No matter, he thought. He was to be heading back home for a few weeks and to attend Tenten's wedding. Picking up his pace, Sasuke walked down the dimly lit pathways. The other test subjects looked at him as he stalked by; some waved while others just stared in envy, knowing he was going to leave the confines of the lab for a lengthy amount of time. Sasuke ignored them all, or rather, he chose not to acknowledge their presence. Upon reaching the main corridor of the lab, he set down his leather bag and awaited the Lord and his apprentice. Anko, one of the scientists, he actually appreciated, sat in a chair with a clipboard in hand.

"I'm going to take note of your physical status before you leave so I can compare it when you come back." She stated.

Simply nodding, Sasuke held up his arms and allowed the woman to poke at him, move his robes and shine a light into his pupils. Jotting everything down, she wished him a fine vacation before walking off. The Uchiha shrugged as she left. This could be thought of as a vacation, he supposed. Non-stop the Lord and Kabuto would have him pushing his eye magic and his physical limits. They would only stop when he was too exhausted to even summon up a handful of magic. Even then, they would work on his physical stamina. All the potions and needles were just making him stronger. He took some pride in the fact that none of his other friends were chosen to endure such training. Then again, some of the things he had experienced were a bit unethical. That was probably the reason why Lady Tsunade had separated herself from the Shifter. However, pushing the limits of the human body sometimes required some unethical practices. Hearing footsteps approach, Sasuke grabbed his bag once more and stood straight. The Lord walked over also holding a leather bag.

"Kabuto will be staying here." He told the Uchiha teen. "Someone needs to watch the lab just in case Anko has her hands full."

The teen merely nodded. Reaching into his sleeve, Orochimaru took out a set of iron keys and unlocked the door. The fresh breeze hit the Uchiha's face so hard, his eyes began to water. It was an odd yet satisfying sensation. It was as if his senses sharpened, and his mind had felt lighter. The fresh air had sent tingles along his cheeks and nose. His fingers went through his hair as the breeze flew by and his eyes stopped watering. To his disappointment, it was night time. He was expecting to have the warmth of the sun on his face and the clear blue sky overhead. He was hoping for white clouds and birds flying about. Beggars can't be choosers, though. If the Lord wasn't near him, he would have kicked off his boots and allowed his toes to dig into the grass. A few moments later, a carriage came around from the stables. They loaded up and started on their journey to first, the Golden Kingdom, then they would leave with the royals to the desert. For most of the ride, Sasuke had his head out of the window, taking in the scenery and the smells that nature had to offer. He watched as the stars glanced across the sky and thought about Tenten's telescope. The princess loved to look at the stars and the signs. She'd tried to tell prophecy, only to confuse herself as she tried to write it all down. He'd remembered that her nose would scrunch up and her cheeks would double in size. A small smile came to his face as he became nostalgic. Glancing over at his lord, he set up the cushions to support his head. Lord Orochimaru was busy looking at scrolls and lab notes to converse with him. Sighing, the Uchiha set his head back and closed his eyes. It will take hours, but they will be home very soon.

It was the sound of metal screeching against stone that had woken him up. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and peered out of the window. The sun had risen to a point that he guessed was just before the twelfth chime; They had arrived just in time for lunch. The thought of his grandmother's cooking cause his mouth to water slightly. The rings were exactly as he remembered it...well, something was actually off. As the carriage trotted down the path, the Uchiha noticed the presence of guards; more so than before he had left. The atmosphere was slightly tense as well, which was almost never the case in this kingdom. Something must have happened when he was gone, he mused. There was no way they were attacked; he would've been called back if that were the case. The villagers walked around as they typically did, which meant it wasn't them, just the guardsmen. What shocked him even more was that there were more Royal Guards in the rings than usual. For each squadron of three, there was a fourth Uchiha Guard.

"You have noticed it as well." Orochimaru stated. "How strange. This does not occur unless the royal Majesty was waiting for something to happen."

Sasuke did not reply. He merely nodded and continued to stare out of the window to observe. Once they passed into the second Noble Ring, the number of people in the streets had decreased. They stayed in front of their estates, where the Guardsmen were in their line of vision. The children did not attempt to cross to get to the next estate to play with their friends and the nannies held the babies close to their hips. The tension was more obvious here than in the lower ring, he thought. Could it have been an economical problem? The Kingdom was in a peaceful era and its stability couldn't have decreased so quickly. Or, he could be wrong. Then, the carriage stopped. Sasuke was then faced by one of his cousins who had peered into the carriage.

"Oh! It's you, Sasuke! Auntie will be very pleased to hear you have returned!" The Royal guard smiled. "Good day to you, Lord."

Orochimaru nodded.

"I wish to keep my arrival a secret to mother and father. Do not utter a word." Sasuke stated.

His cousin nodded swiftly before signaling to open the Royal gates. Waiting for them in the courtyard was Lady Tsunade. The blonde smiled a bit as Sasuke stepped out of the carriage with his leather bag.

"My how big you've gotten, Sasuke. You've turned into quite the dashing young man."

"You speak as if I have been gone for a decade, Lady Tsunade." The Uchiha murmured as the Lady tugged on his left cheek.

"Come, your father is in a meeting with the King and Prince. I'll will take you to the drawing room while you wait." Tsunade said leading the Lord and teen into the palace.

Glancing around, Sasuke noticed that nothing omg the palace had changed. The maids still ran about, flowers decorated the walls, the floor shined, and the royals were forever in meetings with his father. For this, he never envied him. Sitting through those meetings would make him restless just by listening to old council members speak about current events. The familiar hallways cause his lips to part into a smile. After a moment, he realized that his Lord was no longer following them. Turning his head, Sasuke hummed. Orochimaru usually slipped away when nobody was really paying attention; to do what…? He wasn't too sure. Reaching a doorway, he followed the blonde inside. A pool table, bookshelfs, a piano, and a fireplace. Sitting himself on a nearby chair, he dropped his bag at his feet and leaned back. It was very good to be home, he thought. The Kingdom's energy surged through his skin at a lively pace; it was a great contrast to the strict confinement of the laboratory.

"So, tell me," Tsunade leaned against the pool table. "How'd you get all those scars on your hands and neck?"

Sasuke went wide eyes and adjusted his collar.

"The training was a bit extensive. However, it was nothing I could not handle." He replied shoving his hands into his sleeves.

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow but did not question it. Leave it to Orochimaru to go above and beyond. The nurse shook her head and left the Uchiha to ponder about in the room.

OOoOoOooOoOoOOooOooOoOooOoOoOo

Shin-Ten's lips were burning as he bit down into them. The worst thing possible had happened; they had gotten a written threat from the Cloud Kingdom. The Prince could not get a hold of Minato fast enough to catch the message first. This meant, the King had read it and was now frantically trying to gather military forces together. Kakashi had informed him not to say a word during the meeting about the books, the Master Assassin….none of it. If the King were to find out, the mess would ensue an emergency deployment to the Cloud Kingdom. To top it off, Shin would be punished severely for not sharing the information in the first place. Fugaku Uchiha remained emotionless as the King rambled through the palace papers he had brought to the meeting.

"Unbelieveable! During such a sacred time!" Fei-ten huffed. "Now, I will not be able to enjoy my daughter's wedding in peace!"

Kakashi sighed and looked through some papers as well. They definitely had the money to charge into war, however, they shouldn't be the first to charge into it. Hiashi Hyuga nodded from his seat; if they were to charge in first, they would be put in a risky situation. The layout of the Cloud Kingdom was tricky and the mountain terrain was unfamiliar to the Golden Army. They should have their arms ready in case of invasions.

"Would they strike in the Desert? The princess' scarring ceremony is a great way point as well as a distraction. Perhaps we should call in the Red Army." Professor Yamanaka suggested.

Shin-ten could feel blood in his mouth from biting his lip too hard. Keeping silent was difficult, especially when he had lot of information. Swinging his legs under the table, the prince began to fidget. Fugaku sighed and suggested they push more royal guards to the outer rings just in case. Professor Yamanaka suggested further that each citizen should be armed and ready in case of a surprise attack. At this Kakashi hummed, majority of their population consisted of magic users; by "armed" they would have to supply all steel items to boost the magical abilities and for those who do know wield magic, what then? Not all are skilled in sword fighting or hand to hand combat. And there are less doctors than there used to be. The table fell silent on deep thought. Yes, this was a tricky one.

"What say you, Shikamaru?" Captain Uchiha looked at the Nara boy.

Shikamaru tilted his head slightly and requested to see the papers that the king was looking at. His dark eyes jumped along each word as his mind began to work. Looking up after a few moments of murmuring to himself, he addressed the table.

"He will not attack during any of the wedding ceremonies." Shikamaru concluded.

"What makes you say that?" Professor Yamanaka asked.

The Nara boy sighed; It was obvious he had it out for the King. The Cloud ruler isn't low enough to attack the kingdom, knowing that if the King is not there, he will not get his revenge. The Cloud King's main target was Fei-Ten and only him. Using the written threat, the Cloud king probably thought he could have the Golden King invite him to the palace for tea and talk things over, just to strike and take him down and vise-versa; if the King were invited to the Cloud Kingdom, he would have the upper advantage due to the territory and try to take him out. And when a king is down, all hell usually breaks loose and then a new ruler is placed on top.

"Which would be, Shin-Ten." Kakashi murmured.

"That's only if we continue to go against tradition." Shikamaru stated as he leaned back in his seat.

"What do you mean?" The King asked.

Lord Hiashi hummed. "It would be Tenten if we went back to tradition. And tradition we must indeed go back to for protection and certainty of the Kingdom's moral."

"Shin-Ten will make a fine ruler!" The king exclaimed. "The Goddess has nothing to do with who rules the kingdom!"

"Your majesty," Professor Yamanaka bowed his head slightly. "The whole point of the Gods choosing a mortal body is to live as the ruler of their land and tend to their worshippers as they pleased. The Goddess-blessed be her grace- had chosen Princess Tenten. And at the same time, The Goddess had chosen Queen Xiao-Lin, and before her the late Queen Mother."

"Tradition of this Kingdom, by the will of the Golden Goddess is to have a Royal woman on the throne. It has changed, yes. You, your majesty were left in charge. However, in a time like this we need the support and divine abilities of the Goddess." Captain Fugaku added.

The King glanced around the table. He had married his daughter to another God in hoping to form a powerful alliance. With two Gods under their belts, the amount of power they wielded was doubled. Shikamaru slightly shook his head; it takes three days to travel between Kingdoms. It would take three days to receive a message, and three to get to this kingdom, having a total of six days without protection if this Cloud king decided to spring a surprise attack on them. By then, who knows how much damage could be done and how many lives would be lost. The King sucked his teeth.

"What say you, Shin?"

The prince blinked. Licking his lips, he stated what the professor had suggested earlier. It wouldn't be too much of a surprise if the citizens were aware of the threat so they could properly prepare for the worse. Those who are able will fight, while the others are carefully hidden for protection. The older men mumbled to each other. Shikamaru sighed, saying that they would need to hold sessions with the guards and non-Uchiha Soldiers about finding safe places for the children and non-magic wielders to hide. At the same time, that unit needs to be able to protect them. In a way he agreed with the prince. If the Kingdom banded together with those who are able, the chances of not being destroyed we're very high, especially since those of the lower ring are physically more equipped due to the farms and blacksmiths. The second ring would be good for traps and a barrier before dealing with the Royal Guards in the royal ring. As for the equipment, the Nara continued, the steel armory was still fully stocked and the alchemists could help gather some more metals. If they started now, they should be ready by the next month or so if they gathered all the top blacksmiths from the lowest ring. To top it off, they had the Desert Kingdom and their resources. Shin-Ten leaned back, a bit pleased that Shikamaru agreed with his idea. He usually sat quietly and observed during these court meetings, but actually contributing filled him with some satisfaction that he was of help.

"Very well. See to it that it is done." The King stated. "Dismissed."

That was it? Shin glanced over at Kakashi, who didn't meet his eye. Still feeling a bit prideful that his father supported his notion, the prince walked out of court with his chin slightly higher than it was before. As he stood in the hallway, he noticed Shikamaru looking out the hallway windows. Everyone had someplace to be, and yet he stood there. Was he waiting for the prince? Shin-Ten stood next to him. The pair was silent for a while. Shikamaru took out a stick of tobacco covered in parchment and lit a match.

"Let me ask you something, Prince Hua."

Shin-Ten looked at the younger Lord. Shikamaru took a drag of his tobacco smoke before speaking.

"What is your view on your sister getting married?"

The prince hummed. He was a bit indifferent to it; he knew Gaara would treat her well, and that she'd be safe in his hands. It was a bit unfortunate that she was marrying someone she only say as a friend instead of a lover-at this Shikamaru hummed-and he supposed making her move out of the kingdom was about much.

"Now, what is your view on tradition?"

"Well, we do not really go by tradition anymore." Shin stated simply, once again indifferent.

Shikamaru shook his head. He hadn't realized his prince wasn't paying too much attention during the meeting. Blowing out some smoke, the Nara lord finally turned to the prince.

"Then, you are unfit to be king."

Shin-Ten side-eyed him. The Nara sighed and mumbled something under his breath. Professor Yamanaka made a valid point. By marrying off two Gods, one kingdom must give up the protection of their divine protector. Without Tenten's physical presence in the kingdom, they were defenseless. A God was planning to attack a kingdom full of mortals without their protector. The prince thought that if they all combine their magic together and worked as an army they could win. Shaking his head, the Nara sighed.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand since you don't embody a god; however, the amount of power within the Royal Keeper was tenfold that of a three-thousand person army with magic. With the amount of power your sister holds, she can single handedly fight the Cloud King and shield the kingdom at the same time. But that is only if she can control it." The Nara bright the tobacco back to his lips. "You see, Prince, without her we are powerless. And the King, has put his subjects lives in jeopardy of not following tradition and putting you on the throne. How can Tenten protect the Golden Kingdom if she is not physically here? The chances of the Cloud King attacking the Desert is very low since he is not dumb enough to take on two Gods at once-especially if the Red God is the war god. Tradition is set for a reason."

"So what do you expect me to do?" The prince huffed.

"Step down. You have no place or power to be on the throne. You're father has heavily relied on the Queen and what little divine power she has left. To top it off, all he has used Tenten for is a shield and power source. To take her off her rightful place on the throne was just troublesome."

And with that, the Nara closed his lips around his tobacco stick and walked away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOo

Sasuke hummed as he laid in his mother's arms. She carefully weaved her fingers through his raven hair; a soothing touch he had missed dearly. Being back on Uchiha grounds was refreshing and the thought of returning to the laboratory to be poked at was rather displeasing. However, he had to do it. Not every Uchiha receives the opportunity to have their full potential unlocked like himself and his older brother. Speaking of which, when the topic of the older Uchiha came to mind his mother informed him that Itachi has taken charge of mentoring his younger cousins for the past few months. It was because his father had been doing some work with the prince for quite some time and someone needed to be assigned to start training his cousin. So, Itachi stepped in and took the position. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at this. He supposed that since the princess was no longer here, their priorities had changed; both Sasuke and Itachi were assigned to shadow her...at least until that assassin came along. Hyuga, he sucked his teeth. That brainy bastard has been with her this whole time in the Desert. If he were still living here, Sasuke would have demanded to be sent along with them. He knew about the Hyuga and Hua conflict...how could the king be so comfortable sending a Hyuga Assassin off with the princess? It made no sense to him.

"Sasuke," his mother hummed.

"Yes, mother?" He replied.

"I need to head into the market with the maids to get some things for dinner. I will be back shortly."

Sasuke lifted himself from his mother's arms and watched as she adjusted her petticoats before leaving the room. Now by himself, the teenager looked around. He wasn't looking for anything in particular, this was more to absorb the environment he had been separated from for so long. He figured if Tenten were to return, she'd feel the same way. The door had opened and a short elderly woman entered the room with a basket of yarn and hooks. Sasuke bowed slightly at his grandmother as she waddled into the room and sat herself next to him on the couch.

"My my, I do wish they would have told me you would be returning around late afternoon. I would've had tea ready…" she murmured as she picked up her hooks and yarn.

"I've been here for a while now, Grandmother. I was hauled up in the palace waiting for father to get out of his meeting." Sasuke replied.

The old lady handed him a ball of yarn to make sure it's fibers would not be tangled as she weaved. Sasuke sighed as he sank into the couch. He missed moments like these. It was definitely different since he would run around with Naruto and follow Tenten wherever she went, but there were times he would just sit next to his grandmother and watch her weave.

"Tell me, Sasuke, how is your training coming along?"

"I am much stronger than I was before. The regimen itself is a bit...erm…" he paused.

"Unethical?"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at his grandmother. She stated that she knew all about Orochimaru and his interesting experiments. Testing the limits of a mortal was dangerous, yes, however how else will they know what is hidden?

"Especially with our magic," she continued. "That man has unlocked abilities of our eyes that even the family elders had no idea were possible."

"Being tied up and poked at...it gets rather tiresome…" Sasuke mused.

"If you feel it is getting too easy, then just tell the Lord you are ready for the next step. Itachi was a special case, but he was very determined to push himself." The old lady states.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side. Yes, he thought, Itachi was a special case. Orochimaru had not held back his desire to continue to experiment on his older brother. Fugaku, however, had pulled Itachi out of the training and set boundaries for the Lord. He has never spoken to Itachi about it, then again, his ability to get a straight answer was rather small. Itachi never told him too much, or too little. He liked to play those riddle games. Sasuke wondered if he was hiding something from everyone. The Uchiha paused at that thought. Shaking his head slightly, he knew his brother wouldn't be so suspicious. They had a duty to uphold; being suspicious would cause the king to be distress and risk their family's occupation and honor.

"I think it's about time for you to find a wife." His grandmother stated.

Sasuke's eyes got wide. Did he just hear that correctly?

"Grandmother...I have no intention of taking a wife right now." He told her.

"But with the age of war coming upon us again, I think you should."

"Wait...what war are you talking about?" The Uchiha teen sat straight

Somehow, the Uchiha elder was able to stumble upon some information from the palace. Threats have been sent and the certainty of a strike was high within the court. Sasuke pursed his lips together, a war? Tenten was not in the kingdom to protect the land while they fought. Standing suddenly, Sasuke asked where his older brother was.

"He is in the library with your younger cousins...Sasuke, let go of the yarn you're pulling it too tight."

"Oh, apologies, grandmother." He said before laying it on the couch and taking his leave.

Sucking his teeth, Sasuke made his way back to the palace. Of course, he grunted. It all mad sense now. No wonder the vibe in the lower rings was so tense. His brother would know more details for sure. Saluting to his cousins at the gates, he stomped passed whatever nobles were walking about the palace ground and reached the library. Before entering, he took a breath. The librarian was a stern old lady who didn't take any kind of attitude. It was a miracle that she dealt with Tenten all these years, but he was no royal which means he will be kicked out. Centering his feelings, he relaxed his features and opened the doors. Casually he walked over to the front desk where the librarian was-oddly enough-reading a large book. He gave a pleasant greeting and return just got a side glare. Asking where he could find his brother, Sasuke took a step back from the desk. The Librarian sighed and told him to head to the small classroom on the second floor. Thanking her, he quickly shuffled upstairs only to be yelled at by her for running in the library. He really can't win...he grumbled to himself before walking at a slower pace.

Itachi in front of the classroom, holding a large book. One of his younger relatives Was reciting a passage from an epic writer. His younger relatives followed along in their own books and underlined important phrases or things they wished to discussed. The Epic itself was about fifteen pages long, but Itachi was able to cut down the extra descriptions and focus on the metaphors that held important moral meanings. Coming to the end, he gave the group he was discussing a few moments to gather their thoughts and notes. That's when he turned to the door.

"Ah, Sasuke. What a nice surprise." He said.

The Uchiha group looked at their older cousin. Sasuke shrugged as he walked inside and sat himself near the door.

"And what are we talking about today, brother?"

With a small smile, the older Uchiha tossed him a book. Sasuke hummed as he skimmed through the words, reading the notes that Itachi had directly written on the page. It was an Epic that began the story of the Golden Goddess and the God of Death. It was a very popular take that was usually studied in the public schooling districts. Unlike the schools in the kingdom, the Uchiha's closely analyzed the Epics and interpreted them to their own understanding and tried to give light on how it connected to their overall morals today. Sasuke wasn't too interested in Philosophy, but he did enjoy the stories.

"Elder, why did the Goddess not try to stop the God from taking her lover's life?" One of the Cadets asked.

"Well, let us think about the laws of nature to begin that thought; When something lives, it eventually dies, whether it be due to war, sickness, or just time itself." Itachi stated.

"Yes, but… if She truly loved him, She would've stopped Death from taking his soul."

"Life and Death tend to go hand in hand. The lover was human. Even if the Goddess would've saved him, he would've died eventually," Sasuke piped up. "And then what? She would've saved his souls just to have it taken from her later on?"

Another Uchiha cadet raised his hand. "I think I get it. Because She will go through heartbreak eventually, the Goddess probably decided to deal with it sooner than later. And if she did save him, then Death would have to find a replacement for the soul H e was supposed to take."

Itachi nodded. "This Epic is the bases for many stories; where there is life, there is Death. There is no escaping the inevitable. What you just described was the basic principle of Alchemy."

More hands raised. Sasuke hummed. "It's the law of equivalent exchange. In order to take something, you need to give something of equal value. A life for a life." (A/N: FMA references are the best.)

The cadets lowered their hands; It made sense. Itachi switched the topic back to love and posed the question of whether or not love can be considered a bad thing. Most of the group stated it was a good thing; that love could heal and inspire more love and peace. Having been through this lecture many times at different levels, Sasuke sat back in his seat. The older Uchiha hummed; love could go both ways. It could inspire jealousy and hate, which could lead to action that could affect everyone around them. In this case, he explained, because the Golden Goddess loved this human, the God of Death became jealous because he loved her himself. This lead to a selfish act of teaming up with the Red God and getting rid of the human. The Red God had staged an accident that cause the Human to fall close to death. The Human had no idea that the Red God had disguised himself and attacked him. Death, thought he was saving the Golden Goddess from a inevitable heart break. His actions showed him, however, that even though the Golden Goddess had no idea he was the mastermind behind it, that she was distracting herself from loving him.

"What do you make of that?" Itachi asked.

The cadets hummed to themselves as they thought. A distraction? If she loved Death, then why wouldn't she embrace it, a cadet wondered. It all went back to the laws of nature; Death was the end and Life was the beginning. The Golden Goddess could not go to him because of the law of opposites. Without one, you cannot have the other. If they were to merge, then the theory was that once a life was born, they'd instantly die, for the Goddess loved every living thing that she has created; which includes man. And if that was the case, Death would become jealous and try to destroy life, in order to bring her closer to him.

"And then there are times that Death does not with to take souls. He himself has fallen for humans as well, however everything he touches tends to wither away and lose its physical form that he favors." Itachi explained.

Suddenly, the clock on the wall chimed as a signal to end class. The Cadets packed away their belongings and quietly filed out of the room. Sasuke glanced at them as they all left. Itachi let out a sigh and tucked his own book under his arms.

"Well, shall we?" The older sibling gestured to the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tenten hummed to herself as she laid a hand on the sleeping assassin's cheek. She hadn't been able to go very far from the palace since he was struck ill. Sana had done everything she could and was awaiting some information about a possible cure...or even a diagnosis. For now though, Neji was not allowed to wander about until he was back to normal. Gaara was the one who had informed the princess that the Hyuga would not be accompanying her that morning when they had tea. Trying not to seem too worried, Tenten merely asked how she was supposed to move about the establishment without him. The prince had told her that if she wanted to move past the royal gates she needed to tell him so the redhead or his brother, Kankuro, would accompany her. The princess didn't want to be in the way of the two royal's duties. Prince Kankuro was focused on his military career and Gaara was to be king in a matter of days. So, the Golden princess took to staying within the castle walls, having the royal guards follow her about. Chuckling,she sat back in her seat. The royal guards were characters; they seemed rugged and stern, but if she actually listened to their conversations about food, women, and their memories, she came to know each of them personally-just by listening. They never fully engaged her majesty in conversation, though. They would only address her when she had a question or with an affirmative chant when she announced where they were going. Back home, the Uchiha guards would talk to her about their day and what they were looking forward to. This was not the Golden Kingdom, she shouldn't be hung up on such things. But with her assassin fast asleep, she felt a bit lonely. Her ladies had taken to doing their own things whether it be indulging in the arts or studies. In a way, Tenten was also worried. Her wedding was soon...very soon. Within a week now and Neji has been in his room for a few days. Whenever she'd visit, he's always be asleep. Only Sana has encountered the Hyuga awake; but that was in the wee hours of the night when she checked on him. Realizing she was talking out loud, Tenten purses her lips and leaned over. Lightly, she pressed her pink tinted lips against his. When the Hyuga's chest inflated, she smiled. Then, he rolled over to his side. Now facing the princess, Neji had smacked his lips together and furrowed his brow.

"Eh, he'll be fine." Tenten mused to herself as she poked the crystal at the center of his family seal. Standing, she decided to let him rest alone, not noticing the small smile that had formed on the assassin's face.

Gaara stood in the middle of his changing chamber. Being fitted for his traditional robes was quite the bother. The garment was basically being seen as he stood there in his underwear. The seamstresses draped the different fabrics over and over again, adjusting and pinning, holding up beading and different threads… he needed a nap. Lowering his arms, the crown prince picked up his glass cup and sipped at the iced tea he was presented with earlier. The sweetness was refreshing in this early afternoon as he stood there in one spot. His garment held layers of fabric which would cause discomfort when they were to parade through the kingdom to the temple.

"Your majesty,"

The redhead grunted at the guard.

"The princess is here to see you."

"Let her in. And someone fetch my robe…" the prince stated.

A maid draped a cotton robe around the prince's shoulders. Tenten strolled in and smiled at him. A maid pulled up a chair for her to sit in as they continued to help the seamstresses sew together the wedding garment. The redhead handed her his cup of iced tea and leaned against the side of the chair.

"What is all of this?" Tenten asked.

"My father called in the army of seamstresses to put together my wedding robes. Apparently, the fabric was already woven when I had come to visit you in the Golden Kingdom. Now they are just assembling it." He replied.

"Oh my…" Tenten hummed as she sipped at the cup.

"To what do I owe this early visit, my love?" Gaara asked. "Is something troubling you?"

Tenten shook her head. She admitted she was feeling a bit lonely and craved some companionship. With Neji still sick and her ladies off doing whatever they please, she is alone to her thoughts.

"I was hoping to catch you before you began your office work...but it seems as though you are busy at the moment-"

"I am never too busy for you, Tenten. Do not think you are in my way if you require something as simple as companionship. As your soon to be husband, that will not be a problem." The prince said, gently caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

His hand was cool to the touch on this hot day in the desert. The seamstresses asked Gaara to return to the platform where they can re-drape the fabric onto him. Sighing, the redhead shrugged off the robe, baring his bare chest and held out his arms. The Red fabric was a dark blood red compared to her bright red and gold color scheme that Sana had fitted for her. Her garment was a bit heavy with all of the gold coin beading and accessories she had to wear. But she had to admit, it was more festive than a white ball gown dress she would've worn back at home. Speaking of which, the last part of the ceremony was back in the Golden Kingdom. The one thing she was worried about was the hand scarring and tattooing. Her tolerance for pain was high, but this would be a definite test of how much of that pain she could endure before chickening out.

"Well…" Gaara turned to her. "What do you think?"

Tenten eyed his attire. It looked rich and royal. And that bejeweled turban looked dashing on him. The prince let a smile loose before the looking at himself in the mirror. Indeed, he looked dashing. The seamstresses stripped him and added the final touches before folding up the robes and storing them into a clay box. Once everyone shrugged out of the room, Gaara rubbed his eyes and opened the nearest window. Sticking his head out of it, he watched the lower ring's sights for a moment before returning to the room. With a wave of his hand, a layer of sand shed from his body and revealed slightly pink skin under it.

"You...have a sunburn?" Tenten asked amusingly.

The prince sucked his teeth before reaching for a pot of enchanted ice water (courtesy of Sana). Dipping a cloth into it, he slapped it behind his neck and sighed. His pale skin was a bit uncommon for being from the desert; His whole family had light pigmented flesh. Unlike himself, Temari and Kankuro both tanned.

"You look as though you are almost native here with that exotic tone you have." He stated.

"Sana said the same thing to me a few months ago." The bun head replied fanning herself with her hand. "So, that layer of sand is to protect your skin?"

"Yes, as well as to keep me cool since the core of all magic is from cold energy...except," he walked over to her. "Yours is warm."

"Well, being the Goddess of Life's vessel tend to come with that interesting difference." She hummed.

Gaara took her hand and kissed her knuckles. He asked what she wished to do with the remaining time they had together. Tenten was going to suggest to go outside and walk around the palace grounds, however it was incredibly hot today and she was ready to dip into an ice bath. The prince tilted his head, offering to layer her in sand to keep her cool or at least attempt to. At this the princess actually considered it. The redhead's sand began to creep from his hand to hers. The texture of the particles were rough upon her soft skin and felt a bit scratchy. Scrunching up her nose, she grunted; it was cool yes, but the feeling was undesirable. How did he do this everyday?

"My apologies...I didn't think I'd feel rough to you." He murmured as the sand retracted to its original place.

"It is alright...My skin is too soft for its own good. Years of pampering and Lady Tsunade's oils tend to make it so." Tenten replied.

Gaara stood straight and began to think of things they could do in the palace. Suddenly, a maid bursts through the door and directed the prince (source of command from Sana) that an ice bath has been drawn with soothing oils for his skin. When the maid exited the room, the prince turned to Tenten.

"Care to join me?" He asked holding out his hand to her.

Tenten blinked but then shrugged. She took his hand and followed him to his bathing chamber. It was quite grand, she thought as she looked around. The pool was large and there were mirrors everywhere along with statues and busts. The sun was shining through the windows and made the space look ten times bigger than its already huge size. Gaara lightly pressed a kiss upon her lips and tugged at her sashes. When she was bare in front of him, he told her to check the water. Dipping her toe in, the princess sighed. It was delightful, she grinned. Slipping into the bath, she laid against the ledge and took in the chilled water around her. The Red prince slid himself next to her. There was a comfortable silence that filled the room around them. That was what she liked about Gaara; she didn't have to say a word and her company was more than enough to put him in a good mood. He was a simple man with an extraordinary life; she remembered when they were younger that he would often voice his annoyances of being the crowned prince and dealing with rituals and studies and even dressing himself. He envied his older siblings in the fact they were able to explore by themselves and didn't have the weight of the crown or a divine being hanging over their heads all the time. Tenten never really shared the same concerns, in fact she embraced them. The individual variation on the subject of autonomy was rather bias to one's perspective on the situation. They were complete opposites in almost all manners, however they had many common traits that overweight differences. Perhaps that is why her father though Gaara to be a perfect match for her. A peaceful marriage with the Desert prince. However, there is to also think about the Gods and Goddesses and how their tales relate to each other; the Golden Goddess of life was more of a overseer in the fact that she didn't partake in mortal affairs. The Red God, however was strictly involved and was at close hands with the God of Death most of the time. But a victory for mortals was a pleasant for both the Red and Golden Goddess. When there was defeat it was a pleasant moment for both the Red and God of Death. Such conflicting emotions, Tenten understood why they took to a mortal embodiment. Mortals were given such freedom from the gods that they trapped themselves in their own ideas of social structures and ideas. This made her brain a bit fuzzy, she thought. Whenever Tenten thought very hard about something, the Goddess would prevent her mind from over thinking and put a stop to her train of thought.

"Have you fully taken to the Desert?"

The princess whipped her head around and blinked at the redhead next to her.

"I suppose, the everlasting heat is a bit difficult for me to adjust to since my core is rather warm to begin with." She replied.

"I will see to it that you never overheat then...some way. I will just need to cons-"

"Gaara, it is alright. That is just me. I will learn to get used to it."

The prince shook his head. No, he replied. He must do everything in his power to keep her comfortable for as long as they are together. Since she did not like the layer of sand he tried to put on her, he would have to think of something else. It would have to be magic related since the clothing was already made for this weather, and that her magic was abnormally warm. Tenten sighed and sunk more into the ice bath. There he went, she thought. For someone who does not like to be dotted on, he sure loved to do it to her.

"I have been thinking a lot about something since you had arrived." Gaara stated.

"About what? Is something troubling you?"

"No...far from it actually. It is more of a question of the Gods. When we have a child, which of our gods will transfer over?" He asked.

Tenten hummed. That was a good question. She did not know too much about the God of War, but she knew that the Golden Goddess preferred females to embody since females are believed to be closer to the earth and give birth to new life. She hasn't read or heard any stories of her taking to a male body, which explains why Shin-Ten was not chosen by her. Gaara hummed; His family preferred male children. The God of War occasionally takes a female body if he deemed it to be worth. His father was certain that Temari would be the next crowned ruler, however the God did not take her. He believed that the reason was because of the Golden Goddess and how Temari was given the gift of wind magic from the nymphs of the sky's who work under the Golden Goddess. Kankuro was first born so naturally it was thought that he was to be chosen.

"But then I realized," Gaara mused. "Most of the War God's mortal forms have red hair...like my father and I...along with my ancestors."

Tenten reached over and ran her hands through his locks. The color was so vibrant, it was a bit uncommon in her kingdom. Sakura was the closest thing they had to such a color since she was more considered to be a strawberry blonde that leaned more towards a pink hue. The fact that it was common in the desert was fascinating, especially when paired with green eyes. The prince leaned into her touch. He admitted quietly that he was very pleased that they were getting married and that he will try his hardest to make her happy. This made the princess' chest feel light. He sounded genuine and a bit embarrassed to have admitted his feelings. There seemed to be some sort of modesty code about public expression here. She will have to learn more, however, Gaara would only ever be vulnerable when they were alone. The most he has done to her in public was a light kiss and holding her hand or arm as they walked together. It was sweet in a way, to save your affection for only your love's eyes and not having to worry about others judging you. At least, that's how the princess understood it.

"When did you get all sweet on me?" Tenten chuckled.

"I suppose it is a bit odd for me to admit such a private thing. Do you wish for me to stop?" He asked.

"No, do not stop." Tenten smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "This is very pleasing to me."

A small sigh escaped Gaara's lips as he kissed the inner part of her bicep. His chest swelled a bit as she nuzzled against his shoulder. The prince found this kind of affection a rare luxury. It was sacred between them and he wished it was never taken from him. And yet, he rested his hands at her hips, there seemed to be some disconnect. The rope had been slipping from its knots, but he did not know where. Something in the back of his mind told him that he was taking this situation too deep into his emotions and creating a new understanding of how he felt toward her. So then, was it true? Was it genuine emotion that he emitted? Gaara wasn't too sure. But with the princess in his arms, he could easily cast away those doubtful nags.

"I hope the scarring doesn't hurt…" Tenten mumbled in his ear.

"It will. But it heals quickly." Gaara replied.

"Does it?" She asked.

"According to Sana, yes."

"Ah...that's good to hear."

"And then we will be off to the golden kingdom."

Tenten sucked her teeth.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOooOOoOo

Hinata sat in a chair near a window. Her older cousin was still in bed with his eyes covered by a wet cloth that Sana had put on a few minutes ago. Holding a teacup in her hands, the Hyuga Lady hummed to herself. She has never seen Neji in this state before and as cold as it sounds, she wanted to marvel in it for as long as she could. Getting sick was something that just did not happen to the Hyuga Assassin. Or-and this was her first thought-he hid it very well. Neji dropped right near the gates, how was that possible? Pursing her lips together, Hinata recalled the execution. Her cousin had no weak stomach, there was no way he was put off by that (he was an assassin after all). But his face right before the traitor was crushed to death by Prince Gaara's sand was almost unreadable. He looked, dare she say it, as if he was possibly afraid? Neji was never afraid of anything. He probably saw something...that had to be it. Pursing her lips together, Hinata activated her eyes. His body showed signs of magic flow to his head. That means that whatever happened to him cause his magic to concentrate on that area of his body. Deciding to take a closer look, Hinata stood over her cousin. That Crystal on his forehead was not giving off any aura. She wasn't sure if it was supposed to anyway. Behind that was his brain. She wondered if his brain had blocked something by shutting down.

"Wait…" she mused. His magic wasn't moving to his brain, it was leaving it.

The energy flow was moving downward to his core. So what happen? When she drifted her eyes downward, she stumbled backwards. Neji had opened his eyes. Deactivating her magic she became flustered as her older cousin turned his head to her.

"Well? Let's hear it." He stated.

"Uhm...it's weird." Hinata replied. "Your magic is moving away from your brain, as if it was absorbed there in the first place. And that crystal...it doesn't have an aura."

Neji'a eyebrows arched. His head was still slightly warm but he felt somewhat refreshed.

"How long have I been out?" The Assassin asked.

"A few days." Hinata said. "Sana has been watching over you."

Neji hummed. Yes, he had woken up a few times only to have the Head Maid put him back to rest. It seemed as though she had no idea what was going on with him either. Sighing, he tried to sit up. It was slightly difficult but nothing he couldn't manage. His head, however, went dizzy and he shut his eyes immediately. Hinata watched him as he tried to get into a comfortable sitting position.

"The wedding ceremony begins in two days." Hinata put forward.

"I thought you said I was out only for a few days?" Neji side glanced at her.

"Yes. A few days is not a specific amount of time." She retorted.

Fuck, he thought. That means Tenten has spent a long while in the palace and wasn't able to leave the royal ring. Hinata continued to tell him that the Royal Golden family was set to arrive later today. Perhaps Lady Tsunade could take a look at him, the Hyuga boy thought.

"Hinata-"

Sana suddenly came through the door holding clay pots of liquids and towels. Neji merely blinked at her when she announced that the Assassin was to quickly wash and dress. She turned to Hinata and told her to report to Tenten's that, Hinata left the room. Neji grunted as Sana helped him stand and brought him to the bathing area. She scrubbed him down and rinsed his hair. Neji has seen Sana move fast, but with this new pace he could tell she was behind schedule, which was uncommon for her.

"Sana, what's-"

"The Royals are here to see the scarring ceremony. They're early." She replied flatly.

Tying his red sash, Neji tried to keep up with Sana as they hustled through the halls. He had to be at Tenten's side to greet the King. In his current state, Neji was unsure he would be able to handle standing for a long while. Sana had an idea as to how to help with that,but Tsunade had to see him first. Nodding, the Assassin walked through the princess' door where the pair found Tenten being hastily tied into her corset by maids. Sana went to work braiding and twisting Tenten's hair into buns and clipped in some beaded ornaments. Neji felt a hand on his shoulder; A Royal guard was standing behind him.

"How you holding up, kid?" He drawled in his Suna accent.

"Barely holding up, but it's not like I got a choice." Neji replied in a low groan.

The guard informed him that if he needed someone to lean on, he will be behind him. The assassin nodded; the kindness of these guards are appreciated. This guard in particular saw him collapse, recalled.

"Alright, we must hurry to the tea room! Oh, this is such a mess!" Sana huffed as she ushered the girls out of the room.

Neji stood in front of Tenten as they were surrounded by Suns Guards. She was awoken from a very deep sleep and her brain was still trying to process that she was now awake and walking to the tea room with her ladies. How absurd, she thought as she rubbed her eyes. Her parents marched in right in the middle of the night and woke everyone up. She hoped they knew that there would be no pleasant conversation with them at this hour. Reaching the tea room, the guards bowed and opened the door. Gaara and his father were already sitting on a cushion with tea in their hands. Tenten mumbled a greeting as she sat herself next to Gaara. Yawning, Tenten reached for a tea cup and jumped when the hot liquid reached her lips. Talk about a wake up call, she thought as her lips tingled. A hand to her right reached over and held out a handkerchief. Looking over, her brain finally processed that Neji was awake and sitting right next to her.

"Neji…" she breathed.

The Hyuga looked at her with a straight face, still holding the handkerchief.

"Apologies to take you out of resting," Gaara told him. "But your employers are currently traveling through the civilian ring. I did not want them to think you were gone."

"That's understandable." The Hyuga replied as he leaned his cheek in his palm.

Tenten blinked and finally took the handkerchief he was holding out to her. She couldn't believe he was awake and didn't sense it. After dabbing her lips, she laid the cloth down on the table and her fingers snuck under the table to touch his knee. He was paler than usual and his eyes held dark circles. His lips were cracked and peeling and he looked as if he was dehydrated. He looked like shit, she thought. The Assassin merely glanced at her before turning his attention to the door where Tenten's parents emerged from moments later. The Red King stood and shook hands with Fei-Ten as he walked in with a smile on his face.

"Beautiful evening in the desert." Fei-Ten said as he and his wife sat at the table.

"Indeed. We weren't expecting you until morning, Fei-Ten." The desert king nodded at him.

Fei-Ten shrugged. They had decided to speed past the checkpoint instead of rest for the night so they didn't waste any time. The desert king merely hummed in response, obviously a bit annoyed that he was awaken. The golden king then acknowledged his future son-in-law. Gaara slightly bowed his head in greeting; nothing verbal came from his mouth. The redhead too was a bit exhausted and although he did not sleep soundly like most, he did find time to rest his mind by indulging himself in books or simply looking out of his window. Tenten finally sat up straight, and murmured a disgruntled greeting to her parents.

"My, the desert style looks lovely on you, Tenten. You fit in quite nicely." Fei-Ten smiled softly.

Xiao-Lin nodded in agreement as she picked up her tea cup. The princess side glanced at her mother before requesting to go back to bed. Fei-Ten chuckled and turned back to Gaara.

"She's quite the charmer isn't she? Being a morning person wasn't her strong suit."

"Indeed. I don't know how Sana is able to get her out of bed in the mornings." The redhead replied simply.

The king chuckled. His eyes lingered over to the Assassin, whose face looked pale and eyes held discoloration. The crystal was still embedded in his forehead and the skin around it was a blush color. The king's smile slowly turned into a frown.

"You look like you haven't slept in ages or you are getting sick." The King stated. "Have you not rested?"

Neji shook his head. "It's nothing. My body is still adjusting to the desert."

The king met the Hyuga's gaze for a moment, as if trying to read his stoic face. Tenten side glanced over at the Assassin sitting next to her, trying to see if her father could tell that something was wrong. She knew her father would take his word and not push the Hyuga to say more, for he found conversations with Neji to be troublesome, since just like a moment ago, he gave flat answers. Leaning back, the desert king broke the silence by summoning his servants to bring the Golden Royals to their room.

"Father," Tenten looked up at him as he stood. "Where is Shin?"

"Shin-Ten is already in his chamber. He had a long journey and got a bit carriage sick. So don't bother him until morning." Her father replied.

Tenten mentally scoffed. They should've waited to bother the rest of them until morning. The desert king decided to follow the royal pair out of the hall as he too wished to return to bed. Gaara asked his fiancé if she wished to come back to his room for the night. To this, Tenten shook her head; she needed to mentally prepare for a full day with her parents. The wedding scarring ceremony was the day after tomorrow, and wanted whatever time to herself she could get. The redhead nodded before kissing her cheek and taking his leave from the tea room. Once the doors closed, Tenten turned to Neji.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly, fully aware that there were still maids and servants in the room.

"Strange. It has been some time since I've been sick." Neji replied before standing.

The Assassin held his hand out to her. Taking the offer, she grabbed his hand and hoisted herself up to her feet. Still holding her hand, he led her into the hallway where Tenten's ladies were waiting. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata nodded at them slightly, as they followed the pair to the other side of the palace. It was a quiet walk, and none of the girls asked why Tenten was holding onto Neji's hand. In the back of their minds they probably knew that she was worried about him but he wouldn't let her give him the time of day to figure out what was wrong. Sana was waiting outside of her sleeping chambers. That's when the Ladies said goodnight and we're escorted by Suna Guards to their own room. Sana slightly nodded at Neji before opening the door and entering the room, leaving the two of them in the hallway. Tenten reached up and traced her fingers along his pale cheeks. The Assassin shivered under her warm touch and looked down at her softly.

"Nice to see that you are alive." She murmured.

Neji hummed as he gently took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I still do not know what is wrong." He stated. "And even now I am struggling to stand."

"You should go back and rest then. I can't have you collapsing during the scarring ceremony and the actual wedding back home."

Something about that sentence made his forehead tingle. The Hyuga squinted and tilted his head to the side as she turned on her heel and walked into their chamber. He stood there for a moment, debating whether he should stay with her for the night or return back to his own room. Either way, Sana would know where he was, but since the Golden Royals were here, the likelihood of being caught was high. He knew the Suna guards had caught onto them long ago; they just didn't say anything. Deciding to return to his own bed, the Hyuga trekked down the hallway, passing more guards who offered to escort him, for he looked as if he were ready to drop again. Shaking his head he refused and continued on. Turning the corner he sensed someone down the hall. Not one, but a few. Would he ever catch a break? Only the Gods know-and he was certain that his break wasn't coming anytime soon.

"When I heard you were in bad condition, I didn't think it was that bad."

Neji bowed slightly to Lady Tsunade as he stalked over to his door. She placed a cool hand on it forehead and sucked her teeth. Sana hummed next to her and told her what she had attempted for the past few days. The third body, Neji realized, was Shin-Ten. The prince was hovering over them as the ladies huddled around trying to figure out the quickest way to get him back on his feet.

"So, no longer carriage sick, Prince?" The Hyuga murmured as Tsunade opened the door to his room.

Shin rolled his eyes as he followed the group inside and shut the door behind them. Sana pushed the Assassin down onto the bed and watched as the blonde Nanny pulled out a leather bag. Tsunade poked at him with her instruments and hummed.

"According to my cousin," Neji rubbed his hands together "my magic is rushing from my head back to my core. But, I have no idea why it would run to my head in the first place. She also tells me that the crystal has no aura."

Tsunade breathed out. Yes, this was a tricky one. Smacking her hand against his forehead, the Lady closed her amber eyes and shot magic into his skull. The Assassin squealed and grabbed her wrists. He tugged and tugged, trying to remove her hand from his head; this old lady was strong. Tsunade told him to quit moving and to let go of her. Neji loosened his grip, but did not let go. Her magic was sending vibrations through his head that tracked down to his spine. Every last bone began to shake. What the hell was she doing to him? Sana looked on curiously. She hasn't seen such a technique before. The blonde nurse hummed to herself and started to inspect her perfectly polished nails on her other hand. Shin-Ten sweat dropped as he leaned against the wall.

"Lady Tsunade...what in the goddess' name are you doing?" The prince finally asked.

"I'm forcing his magic to return to his core by pushing my own magic into him." The blonde simple stated. "And since he's too weak to stop my magic, he is just letting it happen."

Shin gulped. Tsunade was so casual about this, that's what made him uneasy. The blonde turned to Sana and told her to give him any white tea they had with three rose petals and a mint leaf every three hours starting now. The desert lady nodded and exited the room in a fuss; out to gather the herbs for the tea. Neji's fingers finally unlaced around Tsunade's wrist, and that's when the Nanny let go of his head. The Assassin was panting heavily as he laid in bed. Tsunade's magic was something he's never felt before. It was not warm like Tenten's but instead is was freezing; colder than the typical magic user. Such chill meant she had a lot of power, he thought. For an old lady, she had built up her magic over the years...but where was she storing it?

"Alright, kid. You should be good to go in a few hours. Stay in here, I'll make something up to the King and Queen to excuse you." Tsunade stated.

Neji managed to nod and rolled onto his side. Damn, he thought. He felt so drained. Shin walked over and peered over at the Hyuga whose eyes were beginning to drag downward. The prince asked if he will be alright. Tsunade shrugged at this. In all honesty, she had no idea what was going on; she just did what she felt was right. Hopefully, there will be some kind of recovery. If Orochimaru was present, he could run some tests but that would take weeks… that's time they didn't have. If it springs up again, then the Lord would have to get involved. The nanny doubted it though since Neji was in quality physical condition. The prince hummed as Sana returned with a tray of tea. The Head maid and Nanny proceeded to sit the-now half asleep- Assassin up and press the tea to his lips. The hot liquid cause him to gag at first, but he forced it down. After two cups, he was allowed to rest. The three other people walked out of his room quietly. Sana rubbed her scarred hands together and sighed. She wished there was more she could do for nodded in agreement and scratched the back of her head.

"Sana, I trust you will take care of him. You are very skilled in many ways." Tsunade smiled at her. "Right now, we need to get this ceremony going."

Sana nodded in agreement and bowed to Shin-Ten before leaving them in the hallway to go back to her sleeping chamber. The prince leaned against the wall.

"So what now?"

Tsunade shrugged. There was a long list of things to do for the scarring ceremony. That was only the first part of the wedding that they had to deal with. The nanny was happy she left everything ready at home for the second part, which was the ceremony at the temple. That three day ride back was going to be a hassle since she'd have to separate Gaara and Tenten's carriages.

"Will the Red King come as well?" Shin asked.

"Yes. However, his eldest son will stay here to watch over everything until we return." Tsunade replied.

"So much to do…" Shin mused as he pushes off the wall and made his way back to his sleeping chambers.

○○○○○○○○°°•○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○°○°○°○°○

Tenten groaned as the sun peeked through her windows. Sana hadn't come into her room yet, which was odd. So, the princess rolled onto her side and forced herself back to sleep.

OooOoooOooOoooOoOooOoOoOoo

Tenten grunted as Sana nudged at her shoulder. She never liked being disturbed from her sleep. The head maid sighed and pulled the covers right off of the princess who let out an audible growl before curling into a ball.

"My lady, we must get you ready for the scarring ceremony." Sana stayed as she stood over the princess.

"Ugh… why does it have to be so early…?"

Tenten felt Sana's cold hands as the maid tugged at her ankle; she was literally dragging her out of the sleeping cushions and onto the cool glass floor. Rolling onto her back, the princess rubbed her eyes and sat up. The sun hadn't fully risen yet, which means she only got a few hours of sleep. If it wasn't for her parent's early arrival, she'd be in a better mood. Sana held her hand out to her. Tenten took it and hoisted herself up.

"Come now, dear. There's a hot bath waiting for you." The Grey eyed maid hummed as she led her to the bathing chamber.

Sana washed and combed Tenten's curls as she sat in the water. Tenten's eyes watched as her maid's own scarred hands moved about her head. She was sure it was going to hurt, she thought. Sana told her that it was a quick ceremony and her hands would be wrapped until the actual wedding. At this the princess huffed; Sana was a medic, she probably has a higher pain tolerance and could heal her own wounds faster with her magic. Tenten rubbed her hands together under the bath water. The scars were proof that Tenten and Gaara were married, as well as the ring that they would wear for the rest of their long lives. She should be excited, she thought. At least she was marrying someone she knew personally. And she did admit to herself some time ago that she did love Gaara… But she loved Neji more.

In her changing chambers, the maids worked swiftly as they dropped her in ceremonial attire. Just as she remembered from the fitting; super heavy from the gold accessories and a lot of layers. And yet, when she looked at herself in the mirror, she instantly fell in love with the attire. The gold coins that were sewn onto the sash clinked together as she moved, the ruby jewels sparkled as the light hit them, and the golden chained head piece framed her face perfectly. Sana herself had changed into a striking green and gold fabrics before leading her out of her chambers. The desert guards bowed and escorted the pair to the outer gates.

"Where are we going?" Tenten asked as her coins clinked together.

"To the Red Temple. Almost every royal event is a public one." The head maid explained as they reached a carriage. "His young majesty will already be present once we get there."

The brunette hummed. She was already anticipating the pain of having her hands carved into by a blade. Then she wondered, will Gaara let down his magic in order to be scarred? An interesting notion, she thought. Does he still have that sunburn? Oh, that'd be interesting to watch…


	13. Chapter 13

Tenten's hands trembled a bit as she stood in her changing chamber. Sana was and the princess' court was busy draping fabric and attaching golden chains around her. Hinata had arrived before the other girls to ask about a certain task that Neji had given her a long while ago. She was very vague about the task, but the princess didn't push for an explanation; she merely nodded at the Hyuga Lady. A mirror was presented to her by Ino along with Sakura, who held more hair ornaments. Her eye makeup was dark and her lips were the color of rubies. The gold in her eyes glitter along with the jewels she adorned. Luckily, this specific outfit required no corset. Her slim midriff was exposed to the room and the actual petticoats and skirts were fascined on her hips. Freedom of movement, she humed. Sana had explained to her that once she was married, she could stop wearing the corset and walk around in a similar fashion to this. Tenten cried out in excitement, the freedom of movement and the ability to not overheat? Wonderful. It was announced that Tsunade had entered the room and the ladies bowed in her direction. The blonde nanny inspected the attire before smiling; her little girl was growing up. Tenten smiled sheepishly as Tsunade ran her fingers along her midriff curiously. Back home, Tenten was covered from her shoulder to the floor. Here, she was able to show off her curves and layer down. To top it off, her curls were fashioned in two small buns on top of her head while the rest of her hair draped down to her shoulder blades with the occasional braid dangling from it. She looked stunning.

"Are you finished?" Tsunade turned to Sana.

"Yes. She is ready." the grey eyed head maid replied. "I must go check on the Prince now."

Sana bowed slightly before leaving the room. Upon her exit, someone else had entered. Tenten was too busy looking into the mirror to see how her ladies gave a small gasp. The person motioned for them to keep quiet as he leaned against the wall. Sensing someone staring at her, the princess finally whipped around, her skirts slightly lifting from her ankles. Their eyes met instantly. Those midnight sky colored eyes looked in into the eyes of the golden son with a smirk attached to it. Leaning against the wall in formal attire was Uchiha Sasuke, his arms crossed over his chest. Tenten was speechless at his sudden appearance.

"Well, it seems as though I made it just in time… Thanks for the invite Sakura." Sasuke lifted his chin slightly at the pink haired lady.

Sakura flashed a wide grin. Yes, it was Sakura who sent out a message back home to ask for Itachi's company. Instead, she had gotten a reply that the younger Uchiha had returned and was willing to view the scarring ceremony. He had departed a few hours after the Royals had left, worried that he would miss most of the ceremony. To his luck, he was able to cross the checkpoint at top speed. Pushing off the wall, the Uchiha guard strode over to his princess and bowed deeply to her. Blinking herself out of shock, she shoved him backwards. Sasuke grunted in shock and her ladies shifted awkwardly, expecting an unpleasant outburst

"You bastard!" she cried. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!"

All Sasuke did was blink and Tenten had attached herself to his waist. He was now taller than her and his baby face was gone. He was a handsome, toned adult now. Sasuke embraced her and let out a sigh. The ladies approached him gingerly and the group all shared a light hearted laugh. He was back, for now. He told them that he would have to go back to his training at some point. There was still work that needed to be done and he wanted to gain his full magical potential.

"At least you were able to drop by." Sakura stated.

Sasuke met her gaze. The pink haired lady blinked and left a blush crawl onto her cheeks. After a few moments of chatter, Sana had returned and stated that Sasuke had to return to the tea room with everyone else. The girls all waved and smiled as Sasuke left through the princess' chamber doors. The head maid led the group out of the room. Sakura walked beside Tenten as Ino and Hinata went ahead.

"Why did you do that?" Tenten asked her quietly.

"Something just told me to. A whisper from the goddess I suppose." Sakura mused before walking ahead with the other girls.

Tenten cocked her head to the side as more servants bowed deeply as she passed. It was when they turned the corner where they found Neji. The Hyuga was dressed in his assassin uniform with something familiar attached to his waist. His hair was up in a high ponytail. His face had some color and the bags under his eyes were slightly faded...only slightly. The Hyuga fell into step next to her as they passed him. After a few moments of silence, he leaned over to her.

"You look lovely, princess." he whispered, his breath hot against her ear. "Red is a wonderful color on you."

Tenten's cheeks turned the same color as her dress. Making sure no one was behind them, she stepped closer to the Hyuga and hooked her pinky finger onto his. Neji made no moves to pull away, he just continued to calmly walk alongside her. Yes, red was a wonderful color on her...but purple looked better in his opinion, that was the color of the Hyuga clan.

"Alright," Sana hummed as they reached the palace doors. "Tenten, you and Neji will be in one carriage while you ladies ride with me and Tsunade."

The group nodded. They were the first to settle themselves into the carriages. The curtain to the princess' carriage was drawn downward as to prevent the outside from seeing her. A shadow appeared beside the window.

"Tenten?"

"Shin!" Tenten leaned against the carriage door.

"I wanted to try and see you before this...but I was not allowed to." her brother stated.

Tenten let out a sad smile. She wanted him to stop by too. Neji cleared his throat and unhinged the object attached to his waist. The Hyuga had brought long the sword that Shin-Ten had gifted to his sister before she left the Golden kingdom, just as the prince had asked him too. Neji told the prince that everything else was set up as well back in the Golden Kingdom...whatever that meant. Tenten cocked an eyebrow the the exchange of conversation the golden prince shared with her protector. Once the prince took his leave, Tenten questioned the Hyuga but he refused to elaborate further than "there were some...expected complications going on back home". However, he ensured that i was being taken care of. To this, the princess nodded. With an abrupt jolt, the carriage began to move and they were off to the temple of the Red God.

Gaara paced within the drawing room of the temple. He had let his sand guard down and formed the particles into a solid gauge in corner of the room. Kankuro sat and watched him amusingly. Was his little brother-big, bad and scary- dare he say, nervous? Indeed he was. Although there was no verbal interactions involved, this was the beginning of their bonding...forever. He knew the only way this bond will break if if one of them would die. However, Tenten was a tough cookie and Gaar would never let that happen, so forever seemed appropriate. The redhead was dressed in deep maroon robes with a turban decorated with gold and rubies. Chains dangled from his wrists and belts along with a dagger attached to his hip. This was the dagger used to carve into their hands matching designs. The part about forever wasn't what was causing him anxiety, it was the pain. Never before had he experienced surface pain. He's see his own blood for the first time too as the blade slashed along the top few layers of his skin. Truly, he was certain that if he concentrated hard enough, he would not make a fool of himself and cry out in pain.

"It isn't so bad," Kankuro started, reading his face. "The beginning is always the worst part."

Gaara stopped pacing and breathed in. Kankuro was married already and had his hand carved into two years ago. The big difference between his older brother and he, is that Gaara would get a very elaborate design of Royal integrity onto his hands...as will Tenten. Oh, he thought. He was sure she would experience extreme discomfort from this. Rubbing his hands together he walked to the door and heard bustling outside. At last, the other arrived. Kankuro stood and opened the door widely. The Priest bowed deeply to the Golden King and Queen and instructed them to remove their shoes. The women sat on one side, while the men sat on the other. His father had glanced in his direction briefly as he slipped off his own shoes. It was a quick interaction, but Gaara saw something in his father's eyes that he hasn't seen before. The Red king actually looked overjoyed for the ceremony. For Gaara, the King was very tough on since the Red God had chosen his youngest instead of his first born. However, with the tough love and teachings, the King had stepped back and allowed Gaara to take control. Finding a wife for Gaara had been an intense struggle due to his reputation. Gaara was feared in many lands because of his swiftness and hardened heart. When the Golden King approached him about marrying Tenten off to him, the King left no time for second thoughts. It was the first time a Princess had come to him instead of having to seek one out himself. Once everyone was settled, Kankuro left the room. The priest lightly knocked on the door and asked him to come out. Gaara immediately froze when he laid his green eyes on his bride. She looked heavenly to him. The sun peaked through the temple windows and as if the Gods knew what he was thinking, illuminated light on the princess. Something riled up inside of him. A faint whisper kissed his ears as he gawked at her.

"My prince?" the priest looked at him in concern.

Gaara blinked and pursed his lips together. Whatever that feeling was, he was certain she felt it too by the way she awkwardly shifted. Now standing before the holy man, they were given specific instructions as to how to proceed. Nodding, Tenten took a deep breath. This was it, she thought, she was giving herself to the Desert Kingdom. And then, she would be giving herself to the Red God and to Gaara...forever.

"Ready when you are, majesties." The priest stated.

The two royals glanced at each other and nodded in unison. The priest opened the doors to the main worship space. The pair followed behind him to the altar. It was decorate with symbols of both the Red and Golden gods with the a Lily vase and a rose vase. Drapings of red and gold hung from the high ceiling as well as crystals. The pair kneeled before the priest as he began his sermon. There was talk of love and devotion, of strength and trust. The ability to depends on each other. With their divine abilities the Desert Kingdom and the Golden Kingdom were now sanctuaries of both the Goddess of life and the God of War. And now… she tensed as a bowl of clear liquid and red pigment was placed before them. Gaara handed the priest the dagger on his hip. With some more chanting, the priest asked for Tenten's hand. The princess' hand shook violently as she held it out to the priest. He dipped her hand into the clear liquid, before bringing the blade into her hands. Within the audience, Neji had been the one to flinch. His crystal burned against his head as Tenten bit back a cry of pain. The blood dripped from her skin as the priest began the scarring. Her hands would be throbbing for weeks, he thought. She'll be in total discomfort. Shin-ten's mouth was slightly ajar as he watched his sister's hand become red with blood. Upon each slash embedded into her skin, the priest pressed the red pigment into the cuts. It burned like all holy hell, and the princess attempted to pull her arm back. The priest help onto her so firmly that it was impossible to. Tears started to glaze over the Princess' eyes as the blade made contact with the tips of her fingers. Once the first hand was done, the priest laid her bloodied hand into the clear liquid. Tenten gasped in pain as he began the other hand. Gaara watched with his emerald eyes wide. That...all that blood, he thought. Once her second hand was done and in the bowl of clear liquid, the priest set the bloodied dagged in front of the altar on the side of the Red God. Another bowl of clear liquid was brought forward along with a new decorated dagger with a golden handle.

"Your majesty…" the priest asked waited for Gaara to give him his hand.

Gaara glanced over at Tenten. Her shoulders slightly shod as she tried not to cry from the pain. The desert prince gave a hearty sigh as he nodded the priest. His heart rate accelerated as as the blade made contact with ihs skin. And within the first slash, the sensation shot from his hands, to his chest and down his spine. This, the prince thought. This was what it was like to feel pain. His skin burned as the red pigment was pressed into the wounds. The Red prince gritted his teeth as the priest continued to carve into his skin. He could've sworn the Red God was peering down at him, checking to make sure she showed no sign of weakness. And next to him, he was sure the Golden Goddess has a hand on his shoulder, smiling down sweetly. Once the second hand was done, Gaara couldn't hear anything. His body had gone into complete shock. He couldn't hear the rest of the blessing, or the cheers that came from the attendees; he only heard white noise. What snapped him out of it was a mighty huff from Tenten. His eyes snapped in her direction as she watched the priest place the second dagger on her side of the altar. Within the pits of their stomachs, they felt their divine beings auras pushing from inside them. A golden light hugged around Tenten's body and for Gaara, a red one. Their forms slowly changed into what looked to be faint visions of their perspective gods. The Priest bowed deeply to them. They couldn't move. Tenten and Gaara were frozen as they kneeled. The Golden Goddess looked over at the Red one and offered a smile. The attendees held their palms to their chests as they watched the exchange between the two beings. It wasn't audible to their ears, but whatever the Red god said to the Golden Goddess, it was enough to make her surprised. The Golden Goddess looked around expectantly. Her golden eyes landed on the altar. She then looked down at her vessel. It took a moment for her to calculate what was going on. Neji shifted in his seat, his forehead giving off a strange light sensation. His movement caused the Goddess to face him. Because she was staring at him, the assassin felt everyone's gaze on him as well. And for once, her voice was audible.

"Death… you are here as well…" she whispered sadly.

Neji stared at the goddess with wide eyes. Death? What did she mean? The Red God proceeded to take the Goddess by the hand before they faded back into their vessels. The two royals gave a violent jerk and removed their hands from the clear liquids. Tenten raised her hand to her eyes. The scars had already healed and were the same color as the red pigment. She glanced over at Gaara who had observed the same thing. After a moment, he led his hand to her.

"It is done." He whispered.

The carriages were met in the civilian ring with flowers, cheering and dried rice. Waiting back in the Royal ring was a celebration started from the palace and spread throughout the kingdom; the doors into the royal structure were open to everyone. Tenten wanted to walk the rest of the way back to the palace and take in the sight of her new kingdom. Everyone looked at her curiously as she stepped out of her ride. A little girl had walked up to the princess and handed her a bundle of roses with ribbons wrapped around them. Tenten smiled down at the little girl and gave her a hug. Cheers spread once more and the little girl jumped for joy for she had just been hugged by a princess. Neji fell into step behind her as she continued to walk along the path that was created by the crowd. They whooped and hollered positivity and prayers as she walked by. The princess even put her hand on some shoulders and that was when the crowd erupted into tears. Tenten was very patient with them as they all grabbed for her newly scarred hand, attempting to land kisses upon her knuckles for signs of loyalty and praise. At some point, Gaara had gotten out of his own carriage and decided to catch up to her. Many of the subjects threw more flowers and prayed to their Red God as they passed. Tenten turned to him and shot him a very bright smile. The two vessels' auras began to glow again. Sasuke peered at the scene from ontop his horse. Something about this scene seemed familiar. He notice the Hyuga keep a stoic face and he kept his distance, however kept his eyes glued to the back of the princess. Yes, the Uchiha thought. This scene is all too familiar; the God of War and the Goddess of Life...all that was missing was…

What could the goddess have meant by that? Neji thought as he started into Tenten's back. Death was looming about now? Nobody had died, so he shouldn't appear again. The assassin shuddered at the reminder of that shadow. It was the God of Death, he was certain. What bugged him was that the Goddess looked directly at him when she mentioned him and the worst part was that everyone heard her. As they approached the gates, the desert guards wore gold and red sashes with desert flowers around their collars. They bowed as the Royals entered with smiles. They walked to the main ballroom where the musicians were already playing. Neji stayed standing by the doors as everyone filled into the hall and began to mingle. At some point the Red King had made a speech about uniting both kingdoms and began the festivities. Neji sighed as everyone found a partner and hit the dance floor. It's going to be a long night. Gaara held onto Tenten as they danced the Desert Waltz (Sana had found her a tutor so she wouldn't embarrass herself with her two left feet). Tsunade and Sana were consoling each other for they both ended up letting loose happy tears during the ceremony. Shin-ten had fancied himself a noble lady and was currently chatting her up. His own cousin and the other ladies danced together. The Golden King and Queen decided to stay seated my the cushions and watch the festivities while nursing a pipe. For him to stay put by the doors seemed fitting. The assassin found no place in this current situation and preferred to keep to himself. And so had someone else.

"Look who decided to show up." Neji mused.

"Of course." Sasuke replied leaning against the wall next to the Hyuga. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The Uchiha being back was rather sudden and unfavorable. He had grown quite a bit, the assassin observed, but there was still that same mental state he was in.

"Quite the scene." Sasuke stated.

"Hn."

Sasuke smirked. It was obvious his presence was undesirable to the assassin. However, there was a reason the Uchiha walked up to him while everyone was distracted. Shifting closer to the Hyuga, he spoke in a low tone.

"I heard from some Uchiha sources about some...political issues that have been going on…"

Neji snapped his head toward the noble. Quickly surveying the area for any glances towards them, he gestured the uchiha outside. The ballroom. Royal guards were stationed everywhere so finding a place to talk was rather difficult. They decided to walk to the guest wing where it was more quiet. Leaning against the wall, the assassin waited for a servant to pass them before speaking. The Hyuga brought the Uchiha up to date about the Cloud Kingdom's advances while he was gone. Sasuke hummed intensely as he listened.

"So much has happened since I left," Sasuke ran a hand through his short dark locks. "And what is the Prince doing about this?"

"The Prince wants to handle this in secret, however the King found out about most of this due to the fact that there was a written threat that Shin-ten had not intercepted." Neji explained.

At this Sasuke sucked his teeth.

"Wouldn't they think to attack while the royals are away from the palace?" the Uchiha mused.

Neji shook his head. According to Shikamaru (as passed on by the prince himself), they could spring at anytime due to the fact that Tenten is no longer presently in the Golden Kingdom. Sasuke let out a breath as it clicked in his head; they lost their power source and protector. The pair paused as a figure a few meters down moved.

"The King wants to charge in to prevent an ambush." The assassin continued once the figure was far enough to be out of earshot.

"You don't seem to agree with that, Hyuga." Sasuke commented. "I agree with that though."

"It's more for a personal reason," Neji stated. "I have some unfinished business in the Cloud Kingdom."

"Oh? And could that-"

Neji stiffened and pushed himself off the wall, thus causing Sasuke to become alert. The Hyuga's eyes focused on the figure down the hall; they have been looming there for long while and has slowly been getting closer. A drunk? A maid? No, it wasn't, maids knew better than to wander around by themselves. They always travelled in pairs. As if the figure noticed them looking, they tried to make a break for it. Neji was already in pursuit by the time it registered into Sasuke's mind to go after him. The Hyuga was able to chase the intruder in a dead end. Scrambling against the wall, the intruder saw nothing but the silhouette of the Hyuga's body and his piercing ivory eyes. All they did was blink, and the assassin had them by the collar.

"Who are you?" Neji growled summoning his magical eyes.

The intruder was too scared to speak. So, the Hyuga grabbed the fabric of their shirt, and ripped away the sleeve to reveal a brand that was native to the Cloud Kingdom. A small chuckle escaped from his throat as he realized something.

"Ah, yes…" he drawled. "No attack...just a spy…"

The assassin drew the sword on his hip and held the blade against the intruder's neck. He began to interrogate the intruder. Between the gasps and sobs, Neji was only able to get a few words out of him about the Cloud King. Pulling on the intruder's collar, he rammed them into the wall, causing a loud band as their head made contact with the structure behind him. The man stared at the Hyuga wide eyed and absolutely terrified.

"Talking will do you some good now. Especially since you caught me in a good mood," Neji gripped the collar tighter. "Don't bring me into a bad mood if you know what's good for you, scum."

The man squealed as the Hyuga continued to ask questions. For a moment, the man's eyes focused on something past Neji's shoulder. Sasuke leaned in.

"Perhaps some assistance, Assassin?" he asked.

Neji merely side glanced at him, but decided to land a hard stomp on the intruder's knee to prevent movement. Sasuke squatted down in front of the man and looked him in the face. His dark orbs turned red as he summoned his magic. Neji watched as the man squirmed under his gaze. They stayed in that position for a long while. The only words the man spoke were "Don't take me, Death" before passing out. Sasuke then stood and looked to the Hyuga.

"I was able to get some interesting information."

"Oh?" Neji hummed fingering the hilt of the sword.

"He was not here for the princess...he was here for you." Sasuke stated.

Neji cocked an eyebrow. Sure he was probably wanted in multiple villages and kingdoms (and wanted in a bad way) however, he hadn't worked in the Cloud Kingdom before, so he didn't have a clue as to what he wanted.

"Did you read his mind or something?"

Sasuke chuckled. He simply put him under an illusion of torture and oblivion. Neji nodded his head, a bit impressed (but just a little bit). The noble looked at the Hyuga curiously for a moment, his eyes still red.

"That personal reason… they have something of yours." the Uchiha murmured.

Neji breathed out audibly as a response. That was enough for Sasuke to accept. He got it, in a way. They had something precious to the assassin, and before the Golden Kingdom springs some kind of ambush, he needed to get it back.

"What now?" Sasuke hummed.

Neji looked down at the man. _Don't take me, Death_. As if it were automatic, Neji plunged the sword into the intruder's chest. From the body, sprouted a shadow that appeared on the wall the intruder was slumped against. There is is again, the assassin thought. And just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. Sasuke's eyes returned to their midnight grey color and he grunted as the assassin removed the blade from the man's chest. They had to find a way to get rid of the body as well as clean up the blood that had dripped onto the floor.

"Sasuke,Tsunade and Sana, now.." Neji demanded.

Without missing a beat, the Uchiha dashed down the corridor.


	14. Chapter 14

Neji opened his eyes. It was hazy and dark, but he was certain he hadn't gone blind. Turning his head, he tried to activate his eyes. The magic centered itself and crept up to his cheeks, but did not surge to his eyes. Grunting, the Hyuga tried again. Still, nothing. Clenching his fists, the assassin looked down at himself. His hair pooled over his shoulders, and he had been stripped; again. How did he always end up in his underwear and without any weapons? His feet were emerged within the haze, he noticed. Wiggling his toes, he concluded that he was stepping in shallow water judging by the sound of droplets. It was warm, he thought. Wait...his fingers shot to his forehead. It was silly for him to assume that a divine gift was easily taken away. Once his fingers brushed against the crystal, his shoulders loosened. The knowledge that the crystal was still attached to him gave a sense of comfort. Swatting his bangs from his face, Neji looked forward. He could not use his magic, and all his weapons were not on his belt; he had to rely on his fists then. For a few moments, there was no movement. The assassin waited in his spot for any sounds or any bursts of energy he could have sensed. When there was none, Neji decided to walk. His feet dragged across the shallow water, it's warmth crawling up his legs. It was a comforting sensation that brought his thoughts to formation of her body with the golden aura brought his thoughts back to the execution. That shadow he saw was definitely the God of Death. And the assassin was almost positive that the princess had seen it as well during the execution months ago. He has killed many people before, why hasn't he seen the God then? Perhaps he was able to see him because he was linked to Tenten. However, if that was the case, Neji would have seen some divine signs from the Red God in Gaara when they were not in the temple. To top it off, the same shadow appeared after he killed the intruder to which he was certain was the God himself. The assassin stopped in his tracks. The warm water had begun to turn it was a sign, he thought. Was this payback for never going to the shrines and temples? For not praying? This place, was this where the God would judge him as he stood bare? Neji pursed his lips together. Whatever comes if it, he shall take.

"A smart one you are."

The assassin instantly went into a defensive curl. He quickly glanced around, still unable to see past the haze. His hands shook slightly as he commanded the voice to show itself. Wait… his hands were shaking? Was he-dare he admit-afraid?

"I could. I don't want to." The voice replied.

Neji rolled his eyes. Judging by the pitch and stubborn tone, the God had to be slightly older than he was. Standing straight, the assassin sighed. There was nowhere to escape, he might as well make the most of...whatever this was.

"What do you want from me?" The Hyuga asked into the haze.

"You were the one who brought me here, you tell me, Assassin."

Neji cocked an eyebrow. He had no idea where he was, how he got here, and why he can talk to a God, but he was fairly certain he had no abilities to summon one even if he tried; that was more up Tenten's alley. When the Hyuga asked the God if he was dead, a small chuckle echoed in his ears. He was very much alive, according to the God.

"So, where am I?" The Assassin asked.

"In your mind." The God replied.

Blinking, Neji glanced around in disbelief. There was no way his mind was this foggy and dark.

"You stopped your meditation rituals before coming into the Red God's land." The God stated. "I am quite impressed actually. It took quite awhile for it to become this way."

"Why?" Neji asked. "I have kept my emotions in check."

"Have you, really?" The God hummed. "I believe your last physical encounter with the Golden Goddess was driven purely by your emotions."

Neji sucked his teeth. The God was aware of his sexual encounter with Tenten. "Are you here to mock me?"

"Am I? You're the one who summoned me."

Neji stepped back. How the hell is that possible? He has no relation to the Gods. He was no royal. Unless…

"When you appeared that execution day, did you happen to notice the other Royals?"

The voice breathed in as if contemplating.

"Yes. The Red God had summoned me as he took the life of a mortal. However, only the Lovely Golden Goddess acknowledged my presence...and you for some reason."

Neji tilted his head to the side. So, the God of Death was summoned, he did not appear willingly.

"How am I able to summon you like this?"

"I do not know, Assassin." Came a sharp reply.

"Why won't you show yourself to me?"

"You must command me to do so."

This was strange. To command a God was almost unheard of with mortals. The Gods did as they pleased, isn't that how this went? But, in a way he guessed that the Royals were able to "command" them by using their magic. Awkwardly, he pulled his big boy voice and commanded the God to show himself. For a moment, there was silence. A breeze pushed him forward through the haze. His feet skidded through the shallow water. This wasn't really what he had in mind, but this was probably his only chance to see the God for himself. The breeze disappeared and his knees slammed into the water. Grunting, he stood. The haze was gone and standing before him was Death. He looked to be a few years older than himself in human years. His face was round and pale, his eyes showed no color and his hair was long and styled in a low ponytail...kind of like how the assassin would normally tie back his hair. Death was dressed in deep purple and silver robes with short sleeves and a hood. Neji blinked; he looked...like himself.

"What? Expecting some terrible monster?" Death said.

"I…didn't expect you to-"

"Look like a mortal? Yes, I tend to get that a lot. I am not as majestic and graceful as the Golden Goddess or as large and strong as the Red God, however, this form is good enough for me."

Neji stepped forward. The God was slightly taller than he and had a toned build, just by looking at his arms.

"Perhaps we can figure out now why you have summoned me to you." Death stated as he looked the Hyuga up and down.

Neji held still as the God approached him; gliding over the water's surface. Death circled him, mumbling things that the assassin couldn't make out. This was odd, he thought, this was very odd…

"Ah," Death's black eyes found his forehead. "Yes...it makes sense now…"

"What is it?" The assassin asked.

The crystal, of course. His fate had been sealed with a divine ritual, by a divine being. As long as Tenten held him within her grasp, he shares her divine soul. Neji huffed at this. Within his line of work, his souls was damned to the underworld forever, for all he knew. The God tilted his head to the side. He had witnessed all of the deaths Neji had committed, however, his Guild was blessed by the God himself. Those who join it are servants of Death, so he took pride in the institution.

"Wait...you have influence over who dies?" Neji asked.

"Oh...no, not at all. That is up to you mortals. We have agreed to grant you free will. My duty is to take the souls you so willingly chose to remove from their bodies and lead them to the underworld." Death replied still looking curiously at the crystal. "I have watched you specifically for a very long time. You were very interesting to me…"

If humans have the power to take life and Death is the one who collects the souls...then it is the God who is a servant to the mortals? That was something that Neji could not wrap his mind around. Death was summoned by the Red God to take the soul of that traitor after the body was destroyed. All the other Gods held free will as well, why was Death any different? Neji nearly flinched when Death's warm fingers grazed his forehead. The sensation was startling; Death was warm. The God's eyes traced the outer perimeter of the crystal as he caressed the skin around it with his finger.

"Tell me," he whispered. "Does the Golden Goddess treat her mortal well?"

"Yes...Tenten has honed her abilities quite well. I do not know if they speak like you and I are right now."

"You have met her once?" Death asked.

"Yes."

"She's quite stunning, is she not?" The God mused. "Her smile and presence are quite warm and bring joy to those around her. Her soft voice can soothe any ache…"

Neji cocked an eyebrow. This was getting weird.

"You speak as if you love her."

Death removed his hand from the assassin's forehead. Stepping back, his lips turned into a sad smile. He did...he still does. She was the light...she was life. The God was madly in love with the Golden Goddess. It pained him, that he had to take away the life she had created. But even then, the Goddess still smiled at him.

"I cannot do much about it," Death sighed. "She has begun her bonding with the Red God; he is praised for his warrior title and mortals look to him as they fight each other...I believe you call it 'War'. However, I know that we will always cross paths...for she is the Beginning, and I am the End."

Neji's chest felt heavy. In a way he felt bad, first the God is a servant to both mortals and his own kind and the love of his life is his exact opposite. Death grabbed a lock of hair and twirled it between his fingers. The assassin had no idea if he should speak...say anything at the moment. The God looked to be deep in thought.

"You said before that this was my mind?" He finally said after a moment.

"Yes." Death replied.

"Will...you always be in my mind if I summon you?"

The God nodded. He did not like to appear in the mortal world unless it is to collect souls.

"What if you used my body? Like the others." Neji asked.

Death shook his head. He did not want to, not yet. Souls were a great responsibility and he wasn't sure yet if he should take a host. The assassin took a step forward. The God has been watching him for a long time. He knew what he was capable of and what he could manage. What possible power could the God hold that he did not want to give up? Death smiled; he was just the second price to the life cycle that the Gods had created. He was the End of what the Golden Goddess began.

"You do realize," the Hyuga stepped forward. "That I too can see the life source of mortals."

Death hummed. He had a point, his magical eyes granted him the ability to do so. His lifestyle was basically taking souls out of bodies. Why won't this God join with him? Neji stopped his train of thought. Why did he care? Death's smile widened. He replied saying that it was his tie to the Golden Goddess that makes him desire Death. Life and Death will alway be drawn to each other for eternity. At this, Neji took a step backward. He thought about his own current situation; Tenten, he mused. He could never have her, and yet the moment he laid eyes on her and heard her voice, he was drawn to her. Fate had him captured to meet her. It was his destiny to serve her. Neji's ivory eyes met Death's blank ones.

"This was inevitable...from the beginning...it was you." The assassin gasped.

"Quite the genius you are. You figured that out quickly." Death stated.

"Were you always with me then?" Neji asked.

Death nodded. It was from his first mission with the guild. His soul had called out to Death, seeking guidance. It was as if his soul was looking for something. Something to make him feel whole for Neji had always felt incomplete. His family structure separated him simply because he was not born of the main house. His father had died, his mother was missing, and he had been commanding Death all this time without even realizing it.

"How is it that I could not see you before?"

"Again, the crystal. In order to see the End, you must first go to the Beginning." The God replied nonchalantly.

"This doesn't make sense. Then, why won't you join with me?" Neji exclaimed.

"Because...I already have however, not in the way you want me to, mortal. Once the Goddess laid her lips upon you I was tied to you. The difference between The Golden Goddess and I is that she lives on within each embodiment that her mortal produces. I on the other hand, can choose to pick and leave a host as I , I do not wish to have a vessel."

"Damnit, I command you to join with me!" The assassin sucked his teeth.

This was it, his chance to be tied to Tenten even in the afterlife, he thought

Of course the Gods would pull something like this on him. Neji was about to open his mouth again when the water beneath him suddenly started to glow brightly. Death looked down into the water. The warmth began to fill Neji's toes once more. The God walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. His fingers shot hit waves of magic into his skin, causing his stomach to curl. It was the same sensation as when Orochimaru had been poking into his head. It spread up his torso and down his arms and legs. Death held him steady as his body shook violently and his vision blurred. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to push back the warmth and take control of his body again. And then, he turned cold. The water continued to glow under him, but his body shivered. What had he done? The warmth had vanished and his forehead began to tingle.

"Open your eyes." Death said.

Neji panted and slowly met the God's gaze.

"Be wary of the souls you will see. I can only handle so many at a time. The rest, is up to you now." He said. "And no… I am not taking you as a vessel."

The Hyuga grunted and watched as Death turned his back to the Assassin.

"Neji?"

He blinked. That was Tenten's voice.

"Neji?"

There is was again. Looking downward, he saw his reflection in the water. Taking a breath and shutting his eyes, he dipped his head into it. Feeling as though the wind was knocked out of him, he began to reach out. It was dark once more, but there was no haze. Just pure darkness.

"Neji!"

"Tenten…" he groaned.

"Neji open your eyes!"

Gasping, his eyes snapped open. Tenten had his wrist in her grasp. Looking around frantically, he spotted a dresser, and a mirror. His parchments were still laying on the desk as he left them. He was back? Neji turned his head toward the princess. Her brown eyes were wide and full of concern. Gathering his senses back, he relaxed. Her fingers were still wrapped around his wrist firmly. There was also a red spot on near her temple. Did he hit her? Retracting his arm, Neji leaned back against the cushions. That wasn't a dream, he thought. That was an actual conversation he had with a God. Tenten gently placed her hand on his forehead. He felt very warm, she thought but it wasn't as bad as when he first fell ill. Tenten called to the door for a guard and told him to get a maid to being a cold rag.

"Tenten," he murmured. "What are you doing in here?"

"You were not at breakfast this morning and you've been asleep all day." She murmured.

Glancing to the window, he noticed that it was indeed nighttime. He had been out all afternoon, the assassin concluded. Sitting up straight, he felt his head throb. Wasn't this how he ended up like this? It all started with a headache after the scarring party last night. Damn, he thought to himself; that was some party. Alcohol was filled to the rims of all who attended, the dancing hadn't stopped until well after the sun had risen. Hell, he barely remembered most of it. He only remembered that intruder he caught. A maid had shuffled into the room with a white rag. She gently blew onto it, causing the rag to glow a faint blue color and placed it on his forehead. The maid smiled before bowing once more and exiting the room. Ice magic wasn't very common in the Desert Kingdom, the assassin mused as the cold rag rested on his skin. Haku had similar abilities, however he honed them to match his occupation. Tenten sat herself next to him and took his hand, to which Neji ran his thumb against. The red pigment had left a permanent stain where the priest had cut his blade in. The pigment was infused with magic, he knew. If one of them were to ever perish, the pigment would fade, but the scars would remain thus, leaving evidence of their previous bond.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Tenten whispered. "It was worth the pain."

Neji hummed and thought back to his...dream ( Was that what that was?). He was tied to her through divine intervention and so was Gaara. The other Gods held higher might than Death, which means he had no place to provoke anything. Neji is no God, and frankly, he should've thought through his words when he demanded the God to use his body as a vessel.

"It hurt." He breathed. "You took the pain very well."

At this the princess smiled. Neji knew she was going to fight the urge to show weakness; that's just who she was as a person. Kissing her knuckles, the assassin fingered the crystal and his face fell into a slight pout. This was a face Tenten had never witnessed before. It was quite intriguing to see this new expression from him. What could it mean? He was still holding onto her hand as he touched the crystal with the other. Does anything happen when he does that?

"What are you doing?" She finally asked after storing this facial scene in her mind.

"Nothing…" he grunted.

"For you to make that face… there has to be something." She pushed.

The assassin grunted and rolled his eyes. Running a hand through his hair, Neji sighed. Once they recovered from this party, they were off back home to completely seal the deal. Tenten offered a small smile as he placed his hand on her knee. She was in a very pleasant mood today, he observed.

"Take a walk with me." Tenten hummed. "Please?"

There was that pout he couldn't resist. Sitting up, the assassin leaned over and pecked her on the lips lightly before swinging his legs over and walking himself to the bathing chambers. He scrubbed at his scalp, washing away whatever haze had lingered. Tenten gave him a grin as he entered his room with a robe around himself. Opening his wardrobe, the assassin picked out his outfit for the day; a simple white tunic and black trousers. He reached deeper into the wardrobe and pulled out his golden daggers as well as a larger object.

"Is that my…?" Tenten cocked an eyebrow at him.

Neji turned and handed her the sword.

"It was a safety precaution during the ceremony…" he explained. "I needed something with a bit more weight."

Tenten pulled the sword from its sheath and inspected the blade. Neji held his breath, for nothing got past her keen eyes. He tried his best to scrape off the blood and polish the steel. Granted, his handyworks wasn't up to her own skill, but it was good enough. The princess hummed as she replaced it in its casing. She held it out to him and told him to wear it. Tilting his head slightly, he took the blade and secured it on his belt. His ivory orbs watched as Tenten stood and circled around him.

"You know, I do like gold on you," she said as she stood in front of him and rested her hand on the hilt of the sword. "Plus, you look good with a sword on your hip."

Neji let out an amusing sigh as he looked down into her face. She had a playful twinkle in her eye that caused him to get a bit excited. Gently, the assassin cupped her face into his palms and pressed his lips against hers. The princess' arms snaked around his waist loosely and pressed herself against him. The kiss was slow and tender. Very rarely did they have this kind time alone with everything going on. After a moment, he pulled away from her.

"So," he poked at her cheek. "About that walk?"

Tenten huffed.

OOoooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shin yawned as he sprawled out on the sand. He decided to take his stroll in one of the clay pool gardens. These gardens consisted of clay fountains and sculptures that had water pumped into them. To top it off, some clay pots had roses inside filled with red sand. The mystics were true geniuses, he thought. And although the weather was dry and hot, the golden prince didn't mind it. The sky was a bright blue and the kingdom itself smelled like sweet spices. It was a great contrast from back home. Hearing chattering from a distance, Shin-Ten sat up. His golden eyes tracked two figured in the distance, to which he identified as his sister and the Hyūga assassin.

"Oh, Shin." Tenten hummed as she walked up to him. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Shin looked up at her (he was still sitting in the sand) and shrugged.

"I'm enjoying the weather." He replied.

"It's a bit cooler than it was yesterday. I wonder why that is?" Tenten turned to her assassin.

Neji looked out into the sky. There could be a storm coming if the temperature dropped. The desert rarely saw rain, so this will be a sight to see. Shin-ten smiled slightly as he watched his sister run a newly scarred hand through her bangs.

"How are your hands?" The prince asked.

"Alright. Could've been worse…" Tenten replied holding them out to him.

Her older brother ran his fingers across her skin; it was no longer soft, he hummed. Perhaps it will be back to its normal texture soon? The golden prince rugged on Tenten's arm which caused her to kneel down beside him. Sighing, the princess took off her shoes and dug her feet into the warm sand. The assassin sat himself on the other side of Shin-Ten and crossed his legs. There was a comfortable silence for a long while as the trio looked into the horizon. Tenten leaned on her brother's shoulder and let out a small smile. Moments like this were hard to come by, especially since Shin was almost never around her to have tender sibling moments. The prince had a few thoughts going through his mind as he wrapped an arm around his sister. War was coming to the Golden kingdom. And they were defenseless without Tenten. Biting his lip, Shin-Ten side glanced at the Hyuga. Neji seemed to be rather calm about this situation. However, the prince didn't tell him yet of the anticipated strike. This ordeal could also affect how the assassin goes about tracking down his mother. That whole thing was another mystery in itself. Lord Hyūga knew exactly what was going on and kept it from both the assassin and the prince. The Lord was already committing treason against the crown by sending over money to the cloud kingdom, what else could he be up to?

"I think… I'm going to head into town."

The two royals looked at the assassin.

"Oh? For what?" Tenten asked.

"There is an old ally I wish to meet with. I've been putting this meeting off for a while…" Neji grunted as he stood and dusted off his pants. "You will be fine here with, Shin-Ten. Don't leave the palace grounds."

And with that the royal siblings watched as the assassin trotted towards the main gates. Tenten cocked her head to the side. What could this be about? He was off doing secret stuff again and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The streets weren't filled, however they were still lively as the assassin strolled along. He had owed someone a favor from months ago. Sooner or later the Tea Haul would creep up and snatch him. While everything was at rest for the moment, it was a good time to get this over with. Neji hummed as he took a sharp left down an alleyway. The patterns of the civilian migration had decreased the further into the alleyway he trekked. Eventually, he reached a hole in the wall that was covered by a rather expensive looking tapestry. Idling in front of it, that assassin took a deep breath. Mikki was a strong ally of his, he thought. He was willing to help the Hyuga out ever since he finished his undercover work with this Tea Haul. However, Mikki doesn't give out favors willingly, there was always some kind of payment. He never asked the assassin for money; the Mister thought that asking the Hyūga for money was a sign of disrespect, especially since the he worked on commission, like himself. So instead, Mikki usually asked for tokens-stolen or lost-in exchange for whatever service he gave. Then again, there was a situation where the payment was something...something Neji wasn't comfortable with. It was his first sexual encounter with a client that had been harassing one of Mikki's men for weeks. After the encounter, the assassin felt absolutely dirty, however, not only did it pay off his favor but helped Mikki's men as well. He didn't want to think too much into it, but he had to set some boundaries in terms of his own payment with Mikki. This time, the Mister had touched the line he drew, but did not cross it. So, Neji had to comply. In the back of his mind, he wished he could have negotiated something else, but he had to sneak away from the Haul while Tenten was distracted. Squaring his shoulders, the assassin went through the tapestry. It was bounded by magic he realized. He didn't remember Mikki ever having to secure his Tea House before. This was indeed an odd discovery. Ivory orbs scanned the entertainment area before him. Cushions were scattered into clusters with rugs and pipes. The lighting was dim with floating oil lanterns above. Colorful drapes hung from the ceiling along with chains do jewels and little bells. To the left was an archway that led to the different rooms that the...uh… Members would privately entertain their guests. At the very end was the chamber where Mikki himself entertained. He was a highly requested member, however he worked as he pleased; he rarely entertained mostly walked about making sure there were no disruptions or issues. Memories of receiving requests flooded the Hyuga's mind as women sat themselves next to him and fawned over his looks. And with that he had to alter his entire personality and be that ideal Member. He remembered that he had impressed Mikki with his ability to quickly adapt. And yet the Hyūga kept his hands to himself, only offering light kisses and caresses that never led to private entertaining. In fact, he made sure to only be a of use for public company. The arch way to the right lead into into a hallway which is where most of the members slept in their non-tainted rooms. Further along was where the Hyuga had to go. At the end of the hall was an office area where Mikki sat and went over numbers of records and planned out events. Neji sighed as he walked down that hallway. The door made made a made a hollow sound as he lightly knocked against it. Perhaps he should've sent a message before hand, he thought. The door creaked open slowly allowing the assassin to enter.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd visit me." Mikki chirped from his seat.

"I always repay my debts to you in a timely manner." the Hyuga replied.

Mikki's icy grey eyes met his ivory ones as he sat back in his chair. The Haul Mister's gaze trailed downward on the assassin which caused the said man to shift awkwardly in his spot. The man with midnight black hair chuckled a bit to himself.

"Do you recall what I have asked of you the night we entertained her majesty?" Mikki asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I admit, I have forgotten the details due to my intoxication right afterwards." the assassin grumbled and averted his gaze.

Mikki let out a hardly laugh; yes the Hyuga had taken to the bottle and didn't release it until it was all gone. Reaching into his desk, he pulled out a box. It was a simple task really, however Mikki did not want to leave the area or see this person himself. This was his one of his tasks, the Mister explained. There was a piece of something in there that needed to be delivered to Master Jiraiya in one piece. The Hyuga approached the desk. Within a few steps, he could feel the sensation of magic spewing from whatever was in that box. Curiously, the assassin grabbed it. He knew better than to open it or ask what it was.

"What else?" Neji asked.

This is when Mikki grinned. A shiver went down the assassin's neck as the handsome man rounded his desk assassin and stood behind him. His hand glided along the Hyuga's cheek, along his jaw and against his bottom lip. Neji resisted the urge to flinch as the Mister hands traveled along his tunic shirt and tugged at the buttons. Yes, this was what Neji thought was going to happen. With asking Mikki for favors, he gave up his body to him to toy with. Although the exchange was a bit lopsided, the Mister availability and willingness to help the Hyuga came at such a price. It was was a reminder, he supposed as the man's hands traveled up his tunic and grazed his chest. A reminder of his weakness to tenderness and teasing; that he was human.

"That hour was worth more than what I'm doing now," Mikki whispered into the assassin's ear. "I know your guidelines. I will respect them."

Neji breathed in as Mikki snapped his fingers, causing causing the door to shut assassin and lock behind them. The drapes dropped to the windows causing the room to go dark. Now the Mister hands were on his belt, undone the buckles that held his blades. The assassin did not dare to move. He was still holding the box in his hands as Mikki nudged him to the desk. The assassin took another deep breath as his tunic was removed. Ivory met ice for a brief second before his own hand was pressed against the Mister's toned chest.

"You're not hesitant this time. What's changed?" Mikki asked shrugging off his own robes.

Neji looked the Mister in the face and pursed his lips together. He was a lot better at containing his emotions now than back then. And back then, he was younger and didn't know any better. He was taught by the Haul Mister that in order to give pleasure, he must receive it. In a way, Mikki did him a favor. Sexual encounters of any kind weren't his strong suit. His time with the Tea Haul allowed him to explore himself when he refused to explore others. He was no older than fourteen when he was with Mikki for his mission. The worst age he thought, to be surrounded by sex not know a thing about it. Now, he wouldn't call himself experienced. He had only had sexual intercourse with Tenten. With that thought, he felt Mikki press his lips against his neck. This is how he learned, he admitted to himself. His skin tingled as he felt a hand travel down into the waistband of his trousers. At this, he let out a sharp gasp and leaned against the desk. His chin raised and the assassin looked at the dark ceiling. Kisses were traveling lower and lower on his torso which caused his head to feel light. It wasn't the same as her, he thought. She made his head race and the crystal shot warmth through his body; this was nothing like her. The assassin's eyes rolled upward as Mikki pressed his palm on the base his throat. It wasn't Tenten, and yet he didn't deny that this wasn't a rush for him. He was now considering this a substitute. The man with midnight black hair smirked as he noticed the heat beginning to radiate from the Hyuga's member.

"You've given in quite easily this time…" Mikki pressed his lips against Neji's nipple. "There's something on your mind...someone…"

There was a reason why Mikki the leader of his haul. He was a master at in his art of pleasure. The assassin grunted as he felt a squeeze at his throat; that when the throbbed started. He gripped onto the edge of the desk tightly with one hand and let his head hang back as the grey eyed man worked on him. His hips began to slowly grind against the Mister hand, causing a dark chuckle to come from Mikki. Master Jiraiya would be damned if he found out what he was doing to his best assassin. The notorious Hyuga Neji was slowly breaking down in his arms, by his touch in the matter of minutes. But Mikki soon grew bored and squeezed tighter around the Hyuga's neck. Neji finally let out a moan which caused his elbows to wobble as he tried to hold himself against the desk.

"Whoever it is… take their face," Mikki leaned over to the assassin's shoulder and lightly bit down on his skin. " and amplify it. Who is it,darling?"

Neji hesitated and his eyes snapped open. He couldn't say her name. And yet deep down he figured that the Haul Mister already knew who he was thinking about. His chin lowered and his his eyes squinted. No… he mouthed. So, Mikki pressed on the assassin's neck harder causing him to throw his head back again. The man with midnight black hair ran his tongue along the Hyuga's collar bone. Neji's grinding intensified in result. Mikki allowed it go on for another moment before he grabbed him. The assassin let out let out and audible gasp at the sensation of a shiver going down his spine. The hand from his thigh slithered up to his through jaw and forced his face downward. The Mister looked at the Hyuga's face; his ivory eyes had misted over and his lips were slightly apart. He was trying suppress his emotions again, the grey eyed man thought.

"You love her." Mikki hummed. "It's written all over your face, Hyuga."

Neji shutting his eyes, defeated. Yes, he did. The Mister gently traced his jawline and began to slowly stroke the assassin. He wasn't sure the Hyuga was capable of such an emotion. A soft whimper escaped Neji's lips. Weakness...that's what this was. And it it was delicious. Mikki pressed his lips against the assassin's and began to stroke harder. The Hyuga's elbows gave out and he grabbed onto Mikki's shoulders for support. Gritting his teeth, he gave into the Mister handiwork. Mikki's spare hand grabbed his jaw and held his index finger in between his lips. Almost instantly, Neji's teeth grinder down onto his digit. At this point, his his world was spinning.


End file.
